la bataille des quatre royaumes
by An other pancakes
Summary: La dernière Ville du Royaume de Gryffondor s'écroule sous le tyran du Royaume de Serpentard, gouverné par le terrible empereur Voldmort et ses sbires les Mange-Mort, Harry Potter le jeune prince et sa cousine Hermione sont forcés de fuir dans les bois pour aller chercher de l'aide dans les royaumes voisins. Version 2.0 Volume 1 et 2!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bonne année :)  
J'ai décidé de me remettre à poster_ La bataille des quatre royaumes_. Je voulais que tout soit parfait et je suis rentrée dans une boucle infini d'insatisfaction, mais j'ai décidé d'en sortir et de poster ce que j'ai maintenant ! Tout n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai un bêta sur le projet et ensemble nous avons corrigé un maximum de faute.  
Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la version précédente, j'ai fait pas mal de changement et de rajout par rapport a la première version (et si vous êtes comme moi et que vous n'avez pas lu une fanfic depuis longtemps vous la relirez) mais si vous ne voulez pas tout relire pas de problème, il suffira de reprendre vers le chapitre 20 environ~  
Pour ceux qui découvrent cette Fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Je posterai un chapitre le jeudi et un le dimanche et comme on est le premier dimanche de l'année... Voici le premier chapitre !

* * *

_**Pavelle, village à la frontière de Gryffondor**_

Un grand bruit de verre brisé résonna dans tout le village, puis des hurlements.

Hermione Granger était si fatiguée que rien de tout ça ne l'aurait réveillé.

Une porte enfoncée, des cris. Tous ces bruits étaient déjà présents en temps normal dans ses cauchemars.

Soudain elle se sentit secouée mais elle était si fatiguée...

– Hermione ! Réveille‒toi bon sang !

– Hum..., elle tenta de se retourner.

– On est attaqué !

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand pour voir la tête de Harry recouverte de cendres et une énorme entaille lui traversant le visage qui, elle en était sûre, n'était pas là la veille. À peine ses yeux ouverts, il la tirait déjà derrière lui. Trop habituée à devoir courir, à devoir fuir, elle le suivait sans rien dire debout sur ses jambes qui bougeaient par réflexe.

Ils sortirent par la porte de sa chambre puis descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'auberge pour arriver dans le hall en flamme, le corps de l'aubergiste gisait sur le sol, recouvert de cendres et de sang lui aussi.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le visage en souffrance de l'homme, qu'ils étaient déjà dehors.

Les rues étaient éclairées de rouge et d'orange par les flammes qui dévoraient déjà la moitié des bâtiments. Harry la tira à travers celle‒ci, sans se retourner. Hermione aurait aimé dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle aurait aimé avoir à demander à son cousin la raison de toutes ces horreurs mais malheureusement elle n'était que trop habituée à devoir courir, à devoir laisser derrière elle les villes en feu et en larmes.

Les pavés défilaient sous ses pieds sans vraiment passer sous ses yeux. Elle courait, c'est tout. Elle n'avait pris aucune affaire, aucun sac, de toute manière elle n'en avait plus vraiment depuis le temps. Harry lui en portait un petit.

Soudain ils atteignirent les portes de la ville, ils sautèrent dans un buisson pour éviter un homme en cape noire et masque blanc qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un crâne, un Mangemort.

Une fois l'homme retourné, ils sprintèrent jusqu'à la porte pour atteindre un champ et ils coururent encore, sans tenir compte de l'épuisement, sans vérifier s'ils étaient poursuivis ou non, sans regarder une dernière fois cette ville qui avait été leur refuge ces deux dernières semaines pour elle, Harry et Ron.

Ron !

Hermione stoppa net. Tellement abruptement à vrai dire que Harry tomba presque sous le choc.

– Harry! où est Ron ? demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée.

– Allez on y va Hermione ! On est presque dans les bois ! Il avait raison. Il ne restait plus qu'un fossé à sauter et ils seraient aux premiers arbres

– Harry ou est Ron !?

Elle recula d'un pas alors qu'il tentait de lui reprendre la main. Prête à repartir dans l'autre sens, Harry se jeta sur elle.

– Viens on y va, ils vont nous voir et...

‒ Réponds‒moi !

‒ Ils l'ont eu...

Elle tenta de se dégager :

– Il faut y retourner.

Elle gesticula pour se relever mais Harry était plus fort.

– Non Hermione. Ils vont nous prendre aussi, ils ne savent pas qu'il est avec nous, il sera juste un prisonnier ! Nous ils nous tueront, il voulait qu'on s'enfuie Hermione !

‒ Non on ne peut pas le laisser ! On ne peut pas Harry, pas Ron ! On a laissé derrière nous trop de gens et je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, pas Ron. Pars si tu veux moi je vais le chercher !

Harry lui sauta dessus à nouveau et utilisa toute sa force pour les faire rouler jusqu'au fossé. Si elle avait été parfaitement réveillée elle aurait peut être pu lutter, peut être pas. Son cousin était bien plus fort qu'elle et bien plus entraîné. Ils roulèrent donc jusqu'au fond du trou boueux.

– On doit y aller Hermione, on reviendra le chercher je te le promets, Je te promets que je ne le laisserai pas mourir dans leurs camps... Suis-moi maintenant nous devons fuir.

Il se releva comme il le put, les pieds enfoncés dans la boue jusqu'à mi-mollet. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne la prit pas et se releva à son tour à grande peine.

Ils reprirent leur route cette fois à travers bois, mais Hermione se retourna tout en marchant pour voir disparaître derrière elle la dernière ville de Gryffondor, et avec elle le dernier espoir d'avenir. Ron était là-bas, traqué, battu, peut être même mort et c'est seulement quand ils furent tellement profondément enfoncés dans les bois où elle ne voyait plus les flammes qu'elle reprit le pas de course. Pavelle était tombée.

* * *

Harry avançait d'un pas assuré mais dans sa tête c'est un tout autre sentiment qui prenait place.

Il était le prince du Royaume de Gryffondor. Le digne héritier d'un royaume qui avait été envahi par Tom Jedusor, l'autoproclamé Roi d'un royaume voisin : Serpentard. Il les avait traqué, lui et sa cousine Hermione, ville par ville, exterminant tous les villages, écrasant toutes les bourgades...

Harry marchait dans les bois vérifiant régulièrement que sa cousine était bien derrière lui. Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Par son apparence, ses vêtements boueux et déchirés et ses cheveux enmélée qui autre fois avaient été de parfaites anglaises, mais aussi par son attitude. Elle ne traînait pas des pieds, mais tout son corps semblait vidé d'énergie, drainée de toutes convictions, elle le suivait par automatisme.

Le royaume de Gryffondor était tombé ce soir. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux comme seuls réels témoins du règne de son père et de sa mère. « Il reste le peuple, Harry », lui dirait sa cousine si elle était avec lui dans ses pensées.

Il se retourna et la vit perdue dans les siennes. Elle pensait sûrement à Ron. Ron Weasley était son meilleur ami, il venait une famille petit bourgeois de la capitale, Goldrictown. Enfin feu la capitale, car maintenant sous le règne de Tom Jedusor la capitale était devenu Gaunt. Ron avait été élevé dans une famille très nombreuse et comme son père était un des loyaux sujets préférés de feu le roi, Hermione et Harry avait joué avec lui toute leur enfance. Quand la guerre avait commencé, quand Tom Jedusor avait attaqué les premières frontières du Royaume, Ron Weasley avait juré devant son Père de protéger Harry et Hermione en son absence (le roi devait partir en guerre) et même si tout cela était bien ridicule vu qu'ils avaient tous les trois le même âge, James avait anobli le courageux rouquin. Il était devenu la fierté de sa mère.

Mais rien ne servait de se remémorer tout ça. Il était maintenant le prisonnier de Jedusor.

* * *

Hermione avançait dans les bois sans regarder devant elle, perdue dans le fil de ses pensées.

Tout à coup, elle tomba en arrière. Sa robe était restée accrochée à une branche. Celle-ci, déjà boueuse, s'était complètement déchirée. Les fesses douloureuses après la chute, Hermione redescendit sur terre et comme si toutes ses pensées étaient devenues réalité (ce qui était un peu le cas il faut le dire) elle ne put pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cependant elle retînt les sanglots et les cris qu'elle voulait pousser, peut-être par pudeur, peut-être par peur d'être entendue, peut-être pour éviter plus de peine à Harry.

En tout cas Harry ne dit rien et attendit sagement qu'elle se relève. Ils reprirent leur route.

Ce n'est que quand le soleil commença de se lever que celui‒ci proposa qu'ils s'installent sous des buissons pour dormir, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot. De toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Elle n'avait rien à demander.

– Nous partons pour Poufsouffle dès demain. Nous sommes déjà sur la bonne route, dit-il comme pour briser le silence. Nous allons chercher de l'aide, peut-être que je pourrai monter une expédition pour aller chercher Ron.

Elle ne dirait rien. Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas en lui, mais ce soir en tout cas elle n'avait plus aucun espoir en quoi que ce soit.

Je cherche un bêta pour une autre fanfiction que j'avais écrit cet été, si ça intéresse l'un de vous, envoyer un message en MP !  
Merci et j'espère que ça vous a plus, à jeudi.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours de marche? Mes fesses...

Harry était perdu. Il ne le disait pas probablement par fierté, ou peut-être par ce qu'il voulait garder espoir... Hermione ne savait pas et à vrai dire elle s'enfichait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'arriver à Poufsouffle, c'était un royaume très religieux et elle n'avait jamais trop aimé la religion.

– Harry dis-le ! Nous sommes perdus !

– Non je sais où on va.

– Rapprochons-nous de la route pour vérifier le chemin au moins...

Il prit son air le plus renfrogné mais finalement accepta.

– Reste-là. Je vais y aller discrètement.

Il partit à travers les fourrés vers où il avait vu les chemins pour la dernière fois.

Hermione attendit, elle n'aimait pas ça, être traitée comme une enfant, mais elle avait gagné qu'il vérifie la route. Une seule bataille à la fois, se dit-elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard Harry revint en courant.

– On y va ! C'est le bon chemin ! Mais dépêchons-nous.

Hermione le suivit à vive allure .

– Tu as vu des soldats ?

– Je sais pas, il y avait une carriole et un homme m'a vu.

Ils coururent dans les bois tous les deux.

– Cachons-nous dans ses buissons quelqu'un nous suis je crois.

Ils plongèrent tous les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard un homme apparut. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas le voir de là où ils étaient.

Harry sortit tout doucement et bondit sur l'homme. Hermione entendit des cris et sortit à son tour.

– Qui es-tu ?! hurlait Harry.

La tête de l'homme était enfoncée dans la terre. Il tenta de la relever mais Harry la lui écrasa de nouveau. Cependant Hermione crut le reconnaître.

– Harry laisse le... je...

Elle se baissa vers l'homme, la main posait sur le bras de son cousin. L'homme releva la tête.

– Hermione ? dit-il.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Harry lâche le !

Elle poussa son cousin qui lâcha prise, surpris.

– Mon Dieu ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

Harry roula sur lui-même et attrapa son épée pour la tendre, en signe de défense, vers l'homme.

– Harry, Hermione, c'est vous ? Je suis si content je vous cherchais justement !

– Neville? Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? demanda Harry.

– J'ai été envoyé pour vous chercher par mes maîtres mais sur le chemin j'ai appris pour l'attaque, j'ai eu très peur que vous soyez morts ou prisonniers... Je dois vous ramener à Poufsouffle au plus vite !

Neville était de Gryffondor aussi mais très jeune il avait décidé de partir rejoindre les ordres de Poufsouffle.

– Ça tombe bien on était perdu... fit Hermione.

– Non on ne l'était pas ! rétorqua Harry.

Le petit moine se releva et épousseta sa cape et les regarda sans aucune animosité en vers les deux Gryffondors qui venaient de le recouvrir de terre, bien au contraire, il semblait heureux de les avoir retrouvés. Il avait grossi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais c'était normal après tout, il était parti bien avant que la guerre ne commence, ils étaient enfants et jouaient encore dans la cour du château lorsqu'il avait pris sa décision. En comparaison Harry et elle avaient l'air faméliques quoi qu'ils avaient gagné des muscle, à force de courir et de se battre, que leur ami d'enfance n'avait pas l'air d'avoir développé. Harry rangea son épée et se gratta le visage, l'entaille qu'il avait hier avait boursouflé, elle était bien profonde et la galipette dans les buissons l'avait recouverte de terre, il faudrait la lavée, voir même appliquer quelques plantes dessus pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte plus.

Neville leur raconta qu'il avait suivit la route et, ayant aperçu un homme à l'orée du bois, l'avait approché en espérant que ce soit eux.

D'après lui, des hommes de Jedusor arpentaient toutes les routes et les attendaient. Ils devaient alors passer à travers bois pour rejoindre Poufsouffle.

Cela faisait un compagnon de plus, après tout ce n'était pas plus mal pour le moral. Hermione avait un peu tendance à se sentir seule au monde ces derniers temps.

* * *

Harry voulut partir chasser mais Neville et Hermione qui pensaient que cuire des aliments sur un feu était la meilleure solution pour alerter les Mangemorts de leur présence, réussirent à lui faire entendre raison.

Neville, qui travaillait au jardin de la cité des moines, avait l'habitude des plantes et savait reconnaître les bonnes des toxiques. Ils partirent tous les trois à la recherche de plantes comestibles.

Ce qui rendit Harry grognon.

Comme Neville avait, depuis toutes ces années, étudié des heures durant l'astronomie et la géographie du monde mais surtout du continent Poudlard, il était aussi capable de se repérer en fonction des étoiles dans le ciel. Quand à la tombée du jour, l'étoile du berger brilla légèrement dans le ciel, il fut capable de les rediriger correctement dans la direction la plus courte à travers les bois, vers Poufsouffle.

Ce qui rendit Harry exécrable.

Neville avait également dû, durant ces jeunes années de moine, relier et réécrire des centaines et des centaines de livres de toutes sortes. Hermione et lui passèrent la nuit, puis le lendemain matin, le midi et l'après-midi à parler de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables écrits dans tous les livres des quatre royaumes.

Ce qui rendit Harry imbuvable.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Hermione se réveilla avec le bruit des oiseaux. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

La forêt était paisible, le ciel dégagé, c'était une chance de pouvoir voyager par un temps pareille, et même s'ils étaient perdus dans cette immense étendue verte sans savoir précisément à combien de jours ils étaient de Poufsouffle, Hermione regagna de l'espoir. les arbres était haut mais les feuillages ne recouvraient pas totalement la lumière du soleil, elle referma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant de sérénité avant de devoir retourner à la réalité, mais c'était trop tard, elle venait de pensé à Gryffondor, au village, à tout ces gens morts derrière eux, à Ron... Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Neville dormait toujours et Harry regardait l'horizon l'air épuisé.

– Harry tu aurais dû me réveiller ! J'aurais pris mon tour de garde !

– Tu as besoin de sommeil Hermione.

– Pas plus que toi !

Elle se leva et s'approcha, énervée.

– Harry tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme.

Sans écouter la réponse elle s'enfonça plus loin dans la forêt.

Harry se leva à son tour pour la suivre mais Neville, qui s'était réveillé à cause du bruit, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et en un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui parler et la suivit.

Un bâton à la main, Hermione frappait les branches devant elle. Neville la rattrapa assez rapidement.

– Hermione...

– Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu es venu pour me traiter comme une petite chose faible ?

– Oh non ! Tu es sans doute cent fois plus capable que moi...

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

– N'importe quoi...

– Tu dois le comprendre Hermione, il est lui aussi sous le choc, lui aussi a perdu son royaume et un ami cher... il veut juste te protéger.

Elle fouetta une branche devant elle.

– Il... Ron...

– Ils sont très proches aussi...

– Il l'a abandonné.

– Il fallait vous sauver. Je n'étais pas là mais il me semble que c'était plus sage ainsi.

Hermione ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion.

– Cherchons le petit déjeuner si tu veux bien.

* * *

Poufsouffle était plus loin que ce qu'avait prédit Harry. Deux jours plus tard ils étaient toujours dans la forêt et parce qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés plus profondément, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir à combien de jours ils étaient. Neville pensait à encore une semaine de voyage.

Un matin où Hermione tenait le tour de garde, elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré depuis quatre ans. Il n'avait aucun moyen de renverser Tom Jedusor et son armée de Mangemorts. Elle repensa à Ron : ils l'avaient laissé entre les griffes de ce démon. Il serait probablement torturé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non Hermione, la guerre signifie qu'on n'a pas le temps de pleurer., se dit-elle.

N'en pouvant plus d'être seule avec ses pensées, elle décida de réveiller les autres. Après tout, le soleil serait bientôt levé et il fallait se remettre en marche. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était levé et en route.

La journée était chaude, il n'avait pas plu depuis deux jours et leurs gourdes étaient vides et la plaie de Harry devenait inquiétante, malgré les onguents de Neville. C'est vers midi que la chaleur commença à devenir un problème. Ils devaient trouver de l'eau.

Ils partir donc à la recherche d'une source. Le moine se rappelait peut-être un plan d'eau ou un lac assez mal répertorié dans la région. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, il trouva une piste de plante aquatique. Un quart d'heure plus tard, derrière un énorme buisson, ils tombèrent sur le siège d'un lac et Harry décida de s'arrêter là pour manger et se reposer un peu.

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre!  
Je recherche toujours un bêta pour un autre projet, si ça vous êtes intéressé, envoyez moi en mp.


	3. Chapter 3

Au milieu de la forêt se dessinait un grand lac qui coulait et disparaissait dans les bois.

À peut-être un peu moins d'un kilomètre, on pouvait voir un vieux pont recouvert de mousse et de l'autre côté de la rive, de grands arbres aux troncs épais et aux branches solides.

Ces arbres étaient si hauts qu'on ne pouvait même pas voir à l'horizon les montagnes de Poufsouffle. Tout sur l'autre rive était si dense et le sol de la forêt semblait si noir que l'intérieur paraissait être plongé dans la nuit. Le ciel était pourtant des plus dégagé et il était midi.

Quant au lac, l'eau semblait transparente et prenait une teinte bleue seulement au bout de quelques mètres.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'eau avait l'air si profonde. Elle était assoiffée.

– J'y vais, dit-elle pensant à haute voix.

Harry lui attrapa le bras.

– Oh là non tu n'y vas pas.

Elle se retourna et récupéra son bras avec force.

– Enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qu'un lac peu bien lui faire ? intervint Neville.

– Oui enfin, qu'est-ce que je risque, tu sais que je nage mieux que toi.

Elle enleva les restes déchirés de sa robe, ne gardant que la culotte large de tissu qu'il y avait sous sa robe et son corset avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Neville se cacha les yeux.

– Ne t'éloignes pas trop !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et plongea la tête dans l'eau fraîche mais pourtant bien plus chaude que les eaux de Gryffondor auxquels elle était habituée.

– Harry tu ne devrais pas regarder ! couina le moine.

– Enfin Neville il s'agit de ma cousine. Je veux la garder en vue.

Le moine tourna la tête et fit semblant de chercher des fruits.

Hermione plongea à nouveau dans l'eau pour tenter de toucher le fond. C'était si agréable. Elle remonta et replongea à plusieurs reprises laissant l'eau la laver de la crasse et des mauvais souvenirs.

Ici elle se sentait loin, très loin de ses problèmes.

Elle se permit d'oublier la guerre, Ron et tout ce qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Elle se laissa remonter doucement et s'allongea à la surface de l'eau, laissant le soleil lui brûler les yeux, elle les ferma et se laissa porter doucement par le vent.

* * *

Harry lava ses vêtements et entreprit de les faire sécher sur une branche, une fois le tout bien étendu il commença à pêcher mais voyant qu'il était très mauvais, il prévint Neville et partit un peu plus loin pour chasser. Neville quant à lui évitait de regarder Hermione flotter à la surface presque nue et récoltait quelques baies près du lac.

* * *

Elle flottait doucement sur l'eau, les yeux toujours fermés. L'imperceptible courant l'avait fait dériver au loin et c'est seulement quand elle sentit le froid de l'ombre des arbres de l'autre rive qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle était entourée.

Des hommes étaient apparus sur la rive et la regardaient en rigolant. Elle tenta de reprendre sa nage pour rejoindre l'autre côté mais l'un d'eux plongea à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par le pied avant de la tirer vers lui.

Elle tenta de se débattre mais dans l'eau elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et alors que la réalité de la situation lui tombait dessus, elle pris conscience du danger.

Prise de panique elle se débattit plus fort encore contre la poigne de l'énorme gorille qui tentait de la ramener vers la rive. L'homme ne lâcha pas prise et la bataille qui se déroulait dans l'eau devenait fatigante. Elle se retourna pour tenter de le noyer, lui enfonçant la tête sous l'eau. Il lâcha sa prise au pied pour l'attraper par les épaules. Elle voulut se dégager mais il la tenait si fort qu'elle-même commençait à boire la tasse. Son agresseur la lâcha soudain, cherchant probablement à respirer, mais elle était à bout de forces et commença à couler.

Dans un élan se survie, elle poussa des pieds contre l'homme pour s'éloigner vers l'autre rive mais celui-ci l'attrapa de nouveau et elle but une fois de plus la tasse, un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme en dernière espoir fit mouche, il porta ses mains à son visage tandis que l'eau devenait rouge peu à peu autour d'eux. Forcée de replonger pour s'éloigner de lui (et éviter les représailles), elle prit élan sur son thorax pour se propulser vers l'autre côté. Quelques mètres plus loin elle releva comme elle le put la tête en quête d'air, un remous vint l'étouffer et remplir sa bouche. Puis ses poumons. Elle sentait l'eau prendre le dessus, son corps épuisé couler doucement et ses poumons se remplir d'eau.

Elle réalisa que c'était la fin.

Quelque part, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Drago avait vu la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux comme s'il n'était pas là, Goyle avait plongé pour récupérer la jeune fille. Allant à l'encontre de la moitié des règles du camp, sûrement une fille à moitié nu suffisait à lui faire oublier l'ordre des priorités. Ça en disait long sur l'intelligence de son compagnon... Ils s'étaient battus dans l'eau, les autres rigolant à cette scène qui lui avait paru absurde. Elle s'était bien défendue, il pouvait lui accorder ça, elle avait presque noyé Goyle et maintenant il revenait sur le rivage, battu, par une fille. Voilà qui donnerait un coup à son ego.

Drago regardait la fille lutter seule à présent. Les autres s'esclaffaient de plus belle mais Drago lui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la pauvre chose qui tentait d'émerger à la surface du lac. Elle sembla disparaître dans l'eau et elle ne fit plus de vagues. Soudain pris de panique et sans réfléchir, il n'enleva même pas ses chaussures et plongea à son tour dans l'eau.

Glacée.

L'eau du lac avait l'avantage d'être claire et il retrouva très vite la jeune fille, l'attrapa et remonta encore plus vite à la surface avant de nager jusqu'à la rive.

Inconsciente elle se laissait faire et n'avait plus rien de la femme qui avait farouchement résisté à Goyle. Il l'étendit sur la minuscule plage et elle crachota un peu d'eau.

Un cri survint de l'autre côté du rivage.

Merde.

Il tourna la tête et vit deux hommes sur l'autre bord du lac. L'un d'eux plongeait déjà dans l'eau probablement pour récupérer la fille mais Drago, comme un enfant à qui on voudrait enlever son jouet, souleva le corps de la jeune fille et fit signe à ses camarades de partir. Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la forêt.

* * *

Harry avait à peine vu ce qui s'était passé. Cinq ou six hommes capturant Hermione qui ne semblait pas vraiment en forme avant de l'emmener dans les bois. Il devait se dépêcher.

l'avait-il emmené avec lui ? se demandait Drago.

Merde, il aurait dû la laisser ou la tuer, ou les tuer tous pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas leur cachette. Ils auraient juste dû quitter le rivage quand ils avaient vu qu'il y avait des gens.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Et qu'allait dire mère ?

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Peut-être il pourrait la poser là ? Non, ils étaient trop près à présent.

* * *

Hermione était à bout de force. Elle ouvrit un œil inquiet, devina un visage. Qui était cet homme et pourquoi la portait-il? Épuisée elle referma les yeux.

* * *

– Je sais tout ça Blaise ! Pas la peine de me le répéter.

Réveillée par le bruit des chuchotements à coté d'elle, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Deux hommes d'environ son âge, semblaient en grande discussion à l'autre bout de la toute petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et parler d' pièce qui semblait être une chambre, constituée seulement de bois et avait très peu de meubles. il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle était réveillée. L'un deux, elle reconnaissait vaguement, il était sur la rive quand elle avait essayait de fuir, c'était un grand métis au cheveux noir et bouclés, il portait du côté droit une longue épée qui indiquait qu'il était gaucher, sur lui une chemise vielle, mais qui avait l'air d'avoir était bien entretenue et une veste en cuire parfaitement taillée sûrement neuve. L'homme semblait sûr de lui et moqueur, mais il était évident même s'il se moquait de l'autre qu'il lui vouait une grande amitié. Le deuxième était blond avec un air terriblement agacé, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et enlevait ses chaussures avec dégoût. Pour ce qui était des vêtements, ils étaient recouverts par un linge qu'il avait sur ses épaules, sûrement pour se sécher. Le blond jeta sa chaussure au sol et Hermione prit peur, elle referma vite les yeux, essaya de calmer sa respiration et les écouta.

Ils ne parlaient non pas d'elle ni de quoi faire avec elle mais plutôt de ce qu'ils allaient dire à d'autres à son sujet. Peut-être savaient-ils déjà qui elle était. Si c'était le cas alors probablement ils allaient la donner à Jedusor.

Elle devait s'enfuir.

Harry allait sûrement tenter de la retrouver, elle devait partir avant qu'il arrive sinon ils allaient le prendre aussi et il n'y aurait plus d'espoir.

* * *

Son meilleur ami le regardait ahuri. Il regarda vers la jeune fille et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ce sourire ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago.

– Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on ne l'a pas tué. répéta Blaise en désignant la jeune fille de la tête.

– Encore ! mais... dit Drago avant de comprendre que Blaise, qui s'approchait de la jeune fille, lui indiquait sans le lui dire qu'elle était réveillée.

Drago se retourna lui-même et s'avança à son tour vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis qu'il l'avait pausé là, une demi heure auparavant. Elle était réveillée, ça se voyait, ses paupières bougeaient pour se maintenir fermées et tout son corps semblait tendu. Elle n'était pas très douée pour feindre le sommeil.

Il s'approcha encore sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Elle est quand même jolie... lança Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête par réflexe, il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était maintenant penché au-dessus d'elle.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et plaça une dague sa gorge. Blaise lâcha un simple petit rire. Elle n'était peut-être pas douée pour faire semblant de dormir mais elle était forte pour lui tirer son arme sans qu'il s'en rend compte. il n'avait rien senti.

– Je vais vous aider. Si vous savez pas quoi faire de moi laisser moi partir, énonça-t-elle courageusement.

– On ne peut pas, désolé.

Il répondit doucement tout de même, sachant à quel point cette lame était coupante, il l'avait affûté lui-même ce matin.

– Tant pis si vous ne le voulez pas, je n'ai cas vous tuer et partir.

Elle pressa la lame sur sa gorge.

– Ha ! Mademoiselle écoutez... intervint Blaise qui apparemment trouvait tout cela très drôle.

Crétin.

– Relâchez-moi et votre copain survivra ! cria-t-elle.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en l'entendant crier : Il était formellement interdit de crier ici, ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Mère allait venir et c'était la dernière chose qu'ils leur fallait.

– D'accord, mais juste arrêtez de crier s'il vous plaît.

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, Drago aurait dû s'y connaitre en psychologie inversée.

– Ah bon ! fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

– AU SECOURS ! reprit-elle en hurlant.

Sans même penser à la lame sous son cou, Drago sauta sur la jeune fille et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle le mordit et il se retint de hurler, décidément cette fille était sauvage.

– Vous m'écrasez ! réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle, mais il était trop tard : La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, Blaise fit un pas de retrait. Mère suivit de Goyle rentra comme une furie dans la pièce (enfin quand c'était elle cela voulait dire calmement mais avec un regard... Un regard qu'on préférait éviter quand on tenait à la vie).

– Qu'est-ce que tout ceci Drago?!

Merde. Là c'était foutu.

La jeune fille le poussa sur le côté et il tomba sur le sol.

– Mère je... enfin c'est que... enfin c'est compliqué.

– Pas si compliqué que ça. Goyle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé sur la plage et que vous avait ramené une étrangère au campement.

Blaise grogna dans la direction du gorille caché derrière la chef du campement.

–Je n'allais pas la laisser pour morte sur le rivage ?!

– Si. Maintenant nous avons ses amis qui la cherchent dans la forêt. Oh ! et ne soyez pas rassurée mademoiselle, vous êtes entourée d'assassins et ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante. Quant à vos amis, ils ne survivront probablement pas non plus si ils n'abandonnent pas tout de suite leurs recherches.

Drago entendit la fille déglutir en apprenant la nouvelle. Sans se démonter elle pointa la dague devant elle.

– Drago, emmène-la dans la prison. Nous parlerons après.

Le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal et quand sa prisonnière tenta un coup de dague, il lui attrapa le poignet pour la désarmer. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Voilà le chapitre de ce dimanche! merci à ceux qui pensent à laisser des reviews, même si c'est pas pour les reviews qu'on écrit ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que ça plais :)  
(je cherche toujours un bêta!)


	4. Chapter 4

Elle tenta de se débattre mais le jeune homme nommé Drago récupéra son arme sans mal.

– Tu t'es laissé désarmer par une étrangère? Ton père aurait vraiment honte de toi, dit la femme.

Hermione devina qu'elle était probablement la chef de ce « campement ». Harry ne tarderait pas à les trouver, malheureusement pour lui.

Le blond que la femme avait appelé Drago la tira par le bras en dehors de la pièce. Une fois dehors, elle tenta de le mordre, sans succès. Il portait une veste de cuir trop épaisse. Devant cet échec, elle releva finalement les yeux, prête à crier mais s'arrêta immédiatement.

Elle était dans les arbres.

Le « campement » était en fait des maisons dans les branches. Elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient dans une maison dans les bois ou une cabane, certainement pas en hauteur. Devant elle se dessinaient des dizaines, peut-être même des vingtaines de bâtisses de tailles différentes. Les bâtiments en face d'elle était situés sur des branches solides et se découpaient en plusieurs niveaux. Au centre, un arbre plus grand que les autres hébergeait les plus gros édifices de la petite cité : deux grandes cases et trois petites tentes de bois qui semblaient des plus solides. De cet arbre s'écoulait un réseau de ponts et d'échelles qui menait à d'autres arbres qui abritaient des cabanes de toutes tailles. Celles-ci avaient parfois des étages et parfois se trouvaient plantées toute seule sur un arbre, comme un nid d'oiseau ou un cocon de chenille. De là où elle était elle voyait des gens, des hommes armés (peut-être les assassins dont on lui avait parlé), mais aussi des femmes et des enfants. D'ailleurs, un attroupement les regardait sur quelque passerelle plus haut, les enfants cachés derrière leurs parents. Des parents qui avaient l'air soucieux ou en colère. Est-ce que certains semblaient inquiets ? Effrayés même ?

Les arbres qui semblaient si hauts quand elle était de l'autre côté du lac étaient ici beaucoup plus petits, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle se trouvait à haute altitude. Elle ne voyait plus le sol de la forêt tellement il y avait de branches et de feuilles qui la séparaient de la terre ferme.

D'en bas, on ne peut pas deviner le village, pensa-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause là où elle était, elle avait complètement oublié dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.

Drago la tenait toujours fermement par le bras à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait semblé vouloir s'arrêter et il avait voulu la pousser pour qu'elle avance quand il avait senti son bras se détendre d'un coup sous sa main. Sans doute venait-elle de découvrir où ils étaient, elle semblait...

– Épatée ? lança Blaise, la tête penchée vers la prisonnière.

Mère, derrière lui, dut lui lancer un regard car le métis sursauta avant de disparaître en sautant sur une corde.

Hermione recula de peur en voyant le jeune homme sauter dans le vide. Elle le vit réapparaître un peu plus loin, un peu plus bas. Il fallait admettre l'agilité de l'action, même si c'était quand même sacrément dangereux.

Drago la poussa légèrement vers l'escalier et ils entamèrent leur descente.

Pour lui ce décor était habituel, ces cabanes avaient été son foyer depuis ses douze ans. Il connaissait chaque pont, chaque maison, chaque escalier comme si il les avait fait (ce qui était le cas pour une petit partie il faut le dire) mais pour elle... Il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder la tête qu'elle faisait, elle était impressionnée et il se sentit fier. Il se sentit soudain ridicule, il n'y avait pas de satisfaction à impressionner une prisonnière.

Ils descendirent d'un étage puis passèrent un pont de corde et de bois et arrivèrent sur ce qui était probablement la plus épaisse plateforme de tout le campement, puis montèrent un escalier autour de l'arbre central et une fois arrivé tout en haut il la jeta, gentiment (tout du moins aussi gentiment que possible dans la mesure où on vous pousse contre votre volonté), dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni lumière.

– Je vais vous chercher des vêtements, dit l'homme blond avant de fermer la porte.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Merlin quelle honte! Elle rougit en pensant à tous ces gens qui l'avaient vue ainsi. La porte se referma et elle se retrouva dans le noir. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, qui était recouvert de tissus, jusqu'au sol recouvert lui aussi d'épais tapis et de peaux. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle repensa à l'eau qui avait sans doute rendu sa robe transparente avant de se rendormir d'épuisement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle était prisonnière. Elle n'arriverait jamais à sauver son royaume et tout le monde l'avait vue nue.

* * *

Drago remontait les escaliers de bois, des vêtements jugés « trop vieux de toute manière» par Pansy à la main, avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublié d'allumer la lumière.

Elle était enfermée dans le noir.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte. Elle était endormie par terre, dans le noir et n'avait sans doute pas pu voir qu'il y avait un lit. Il s'en voulait un peu. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'attraper doucement.

Elle ne se réveilla pas, la noyade avait vraiment dû l'épuiser. Elle semblait maigre, probablement mal nourrie. Vu son accent elle venait sûrement de Gryffondor, peut-être avait-elle fui les Mangemorts. Quand il la souleva du sol, n'ayant pas vu que le bout de sa chaussure pinçait le fin tissu, son sous-vêtement se déchira, la laissant pratiquement nue dans ses bras. Il releva la tête pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il restait à la jeune fille. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il sentait sous ses doigts sa peau fraîche et rougit avant de se dépêcher de la poser sur le lit.

Il avait déjà vu des filles nues, il avait déjà couché avec des filles, quoi que ça faisait longtemps à présent (longtemps lorsque l'on a une vingtaine d'années s'entend) et il ne se serait pas offusqué de tenir une fille nue dans ses bras en temps normal si celle-là n'avait pas été inconsciente. Ce n'étaient pas des choses qui se faisaient. Il était donc gêné, cela il pouvait l'admettre, et il se dépêcha donc de la poser doucement dans le lit. Ce faisant il trébucha.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, écrasée. Son kidnappeur étalait sur elle ses dessous déchirés. Elle tenta de se débattre encore une fois. Décidément aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait que ça.

– AU SECOURS !

– Non ce n'est pas...

– Mais lâchez-moi ! Au secours !

Il tenta de la faire taire en posant ses mains sur sa bouche et elle lui envoya un coup de genou plutôt bien placé. Tétanisé par la douleur il la relâcha. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez, le poussa sur le sol et attrapa la couverture sous elle pour se protéger.

– Vous êtes vraiment un porc !

– Mais j'ai juste trébuché !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et le jeune métis apparu. Il s'avança vers son ami et l'aida à se relever. Prise de panique, Hermione attrapa un ouvre-lettre sur le bureau à coté d'elle.

– J'ai trébuché ! répéta le blond pour le nouvel arrivant.

– « J'ai trébuché » ? On la connaît déjà cette excuse mon vieux, dit le brun en rigolant.

– Imbécile j'ai vraiment trébuché...

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille paniquée :

– Je vous ai ramené des vêtements propres, votre sous-vêtement s'est déchiré quand je vous ai soulevé du sol.

Elle le fixait paniquée, recroquevillée sous la couverture, l'ouvre-lettre toujours devant elle. Ils reculèrent vers la porte, le blond se tenant le nez qui commençait doucement à saigner. Il se retourna vers elle et ses yeux gris la foudroyaient du regard.

– Sachez, madame, que je ne suis pas un violeur. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sans avoir à retrousser les jupons de jeunes sauvageonnes mal élevées trouvées dans les bois.

L'« imbécile » rigola fortement et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce la laissant une fois de plus seule. Quand bien même aurait-il trébuché, il l'avait insultée et touchée sans son consentement.

* * *

Neville avait couru rejoindre Harry de l'autre côté du rivage. Il n'y avait après tout pas grand-chose à sauver de l'eau dans leur bagage, mais il était moine pas nageur... Ils étaient en train d'arpenter les bois, Harry aux aguets son épée devant lui. Cela faisaient deux heures qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient rien vu, les hommes étaient sans doute partis à cheval.

Soudain, un cri dans la forêt ! C'était probablement Hermione, quelque chose comme « au secours »... Harry couru à travers bois, s'enfonçant dans la forêt de plus en plus sombre dans la direction du cri mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant d'après ce cri, ils n'étaient pas loin...

La forêt était obscure et on ne voyait pas le ciel. Les arbres, qui formaient d'épaisses branches couvertes de feuilles, empêchaient de savoir l'heure de la journée. C'était bizarre, que les arbres soient si épais, qu'ils couvrent à ce point la lumière...

Neville n'aimait pas courir dans ces bois. Harry dans un dernier geste d'espoir, cria le nom d'Hermione. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il se retourna désespéré vers son compagnon et ils s'introduisirent encore un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ils étaient pourtant si sûrs de l'avoir entendue. Peut-être les bois étaient vraiment hantés, après tout c'est ce que disaient les manuscrits...

Il n'avait pas eu de discussion avec sa mère la veille mais Drago ne se réjouissait pas pour autant. La discussion serait pire s'il attendait. À peine levé, il traversa le campement pour retrouver sa mère dans son bureau. Une fois devant la cabane il respira un bon coup et toqua. Personne. Il frappa à nouveau le battant de bois :

– Mère ? tenta-t-il. Toujours personne.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. ça semblait être une habitude chez eux. La chef avança jusqu'au lit où se trouvait Hermione qui venait de se lever. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette pièce ?

– C'est l'heure de l'interrogatoire.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

– Je heu... commença Hermione quelque peu terrorisée par cette femme.

– Qui es-tu ? coupa cette dernière.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait protéger son identité. Aujourd'hui on ne savait plus qui était partisan de Jedusor. De plus, vu leur accent, ils venaient sûrement de Serpentard.

–Je m'appelle Camille de...

– Tututu..., coupa immédiatement la femme, j'aurais aimé plus de coopération. Quel dommage pour nous deux.

– Je coo..., tenta Hermione.

– Alors j'imagine que le jeune homme qui beugle « Hermione » dans toute la forêt n'a rien à faire avec toi... ?

– Je...

– Bon, Hermione. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

– Rien je le jure ! Je nageais tranquillement quand j'ai été attaquée par celui que vous appelez Goyle ?!

– Personne ne nage dans ce lac par hasard, ne sais-tu pas que la région est hantée ?

– Je ne crois pas aux fantômes.

– Ici il n'y a que deux possibilités, soit tu meurs, soit tu deviens notre prisonnière à vie. Malheureusement pour toi nous ne prenons jamais de prisonnier.

Hermione était pétrifiée, beaucoup de gens l'avaient menacée dans sa vie mais jamais avec un sérieux semblable, la grande femme blonde ne semblait ni un psychopathe avide de sang, comme les Mangemorts, ni désolée pour Hermione. Ces préoccupations semblaient loin d'elle et quelque part c'est ce qui effrayait le plus Hermione.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

La blonde tourna la tête et Hermione saisit l'ouvre-lettre qu'elle avait caché sous son lit hier. Le jeune homme de la veille rentra dans la pièce et la blonde (qui devait être sa mère vu leur ressemblance et qu'il avait lui-même appelé « mère ») se retourna.

– Désolé d'interrompre mais je ... enfin mère, puis-je vous parler ?

Elle se leva et posa une main douce sur son fils et ils sortirent de la pièce. Tout s'était déroulé comme si Hermione n'avait tenu qu'une fleur entre les mains. Personne n'avait eu peur ou même juste un peu reculé devant la minuscule menace qu'elle représentait.

Hermione n'entendit pas de cliquetis. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef.

* * *

Narcissa ne s'éloigna pas de la porte, prête à reprendre la discussion avec la jeune prisonnière au plus vite.

– Bien, que veux-tu ?

– Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir ramené une étrangère ici et mis en péril la sécurité du campement, fit Drago en baissant les yeux.

Elle connaissait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ramener cette étrangère. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec lui mais elle avait interrogé Blaise sur le sujet. Elle l'avait élevé seule dans ce camp qui était devenu le leur, alors on pouvait dire qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. La bonté de coeur et l'envie de protéger son prochain ne faisait pas partie des priorités de son éducation. Avoir élevé un homme qui n'abandonne pas une femme innocente et inconsciente dans l'eau, sait se tenir à table, s'exprime correctement, et qui n'essaie pas de retrousser les jupons de la première donzelle venue... Bref, réussir à ne pas faire de son fils un sauvage au milieu d'assassins de métier était une fierté. D'un autre côté, que ce fils soit capable de mettre en danger tout le campement juste pour les beaux yeux d'une jouvencelle aux longs cils... Elle n'avait jamais été laxiste avec lui et elle ne le serait pas aujourd'hui. La leçon serait à la mesure de la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve.

– Bien. Prends Goyle, Crabbe et Blaise avec toi et va chercher ses compagnons. Selon nos éclaireurs, ils ne sont que deux et seulement l'un d'eux est armé.

– Bien mère.

– Tue-les s'il le faut mais si possible ramène-les vivants.

Le jeune homme pris congé et quitta sa mère la tête basse.

* * *

Hermione était derrière la porte et avait tout entendu. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour Harry. Le « clic » de la porte retentit et les pas de Narcissa s'éloignèrent. Zut ! Elle avait pensé qu'elle oublierait. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit. Que faire pour aider Son cousin ? Il fallait qu'il fuie. Il fallait qu'il la pense morte.


	5. Chapter 5

À peine levé, Harry voulait déjà repartir à la recherche d'Hermione, revenir sur leurs pas, vers là où ils l'avaient entendue pour la dernière fois.

Une fois toutes les affaires empaquetées, ils étaient à nouveau sur la route. Harry était énervé. Quelque part Hermione était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Sans Ron, les choses s'étaient compliquées mais sans elle, elles devenaient impossibles.

Il marchait à grands pas vers le côté sombre de la forêt l'épée en avant, en pensant à toutes les choses horribles que ces hommes pouvaient avoir fait subir à sa cousine. C'est seulement quand il entendit la voix craintive de Neville qu'il redescendit un peu sur terre.

Il se retourna pour voir son compagnon et comprit avec effroi la raison de ses gémissements. Un homme aussi grand qu'un gorille se tenait derrière Neville, un couteau long comme une jambe prêt à s'enfoncer dans la chair du moine. De larges sourires aux lèvres, trois autres hommes étaient adossés à un arbre.

– Pose ton arme maintenant et on ne le tuera pas.

Harry leva son arme pour se protéger, ils connaissaient le prix sur leurs têtes, ils les voulaient vivants.

– Pose cette épée où c'est « Hermione » qui y passe, ordonna un homme blond l'air exaspéré.

Harry capitula et posa doucement son épée. Un troisième homme, un métis, passa derrière lui et lui attacha les mains avant de lui mettre un bâillon.

– Probablement son fiancé ou une cochonnerie du genre, cracha le dernier qui était resté près de l'arbre et qui était tout aussi gargantuesque que celui qui menaçait Neville.

Les deux gorilles pouffèrent de rire.

Ils la tenaient depuis hier. Harry se rassura en se disant qu'au moins il allait la retrouver et que peut-être ils trouveraient un moyen de se libérer.

Le métis poussa Neville vers l'avant et quelqu'un le poussa à son tour. Les quatre hommes les emmenaient vers un coin encore plus sombre de la forêt. à cet endroit il faisait presque nuit, les ronces entouraient les arbres aux troncs épais et le sol était dépourvu de feuilles. C'était par là qu'il avait entendu Hermione pour la dernière fois.

Le Prince de Gryffondor ne laissait pas la peur le gagner, il était bien trop focalisé sur les environs et le chemin qui leur servirait à fuir une fois qu'ils seraient au village des ravisseurs.

Soudain il sentit qu'on le propulsait au sol et il tomba.

Ils n'allaient pas les ramener, ils allaient les tuer.

Harry roula sur lui-même et lança un croche-pied au blond qui esquiva avec agilité. Désarmé il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il bondit pour essayer de plaquer le malfrat au sol. Les deux hommes atterrirent avec fracas dans la terre et Harry les força à rouler pour s'éloigner des trois autres. Le blond arrêta comme il le put la roulade ce qui laissa assez de temps à Harry pour attraper la dague de son agresseur. Celui-ci, mieux entraîné que Harry, roula sur le flanc avant qu'il puisse totalement dégainer et lui immobilisa la main. Son adversaire leva la jambe et l'abattit sur l'abdomen de Harry, lui portant un coup de pied qui le fit reculer. L'un des gorilles attrapa Harry par les bras et le blond fendit l'air en se relevant avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis un deuxième.

Harry fut à nouveau jeté au sol à côté de Neville. Les deux gorilles tirèrent sur des cordes et le décor commença à tourner. Harry devait être vraiment mal en point.

– Une poulie. Il nous monte sur une poulie à travers les arbres, Harry... souffla Neville.

Mais Harry avait trop mal pour regarder autour de lui ou même comprendre de quoi il parlait.

* * *

Hermione était en train d'essayer de forcer la porte quand elle entendit des pas. Son ouvre-lettre tordu serrée contre elle, elle se cacha derrière la porte mais les pas s'arrêtèrent à l'étage du dessous.

Elle entendit l'homme qui ressemblait au meneur des assassins parler et probablement menacer quelqu'un. Elle pouvait les entendre rentrer dans la pièce juste au-dessous d'elle mais les bruits étaient étouffés par les épais tapis sur le sol.

– Hermione.

C'était Harry elle en était sûre.

– HARRY ! cria-t-elle aussi. Elle souleva les tapis.

– ... Ferme-la ou je ... tue ...

– Hermione !

– Harry JE SUIS Là !

Soudain les bruits de pas reprirent. Elle se cacha encore une fois derrière la porte toujours son arme à la main.

– Hermione ... ARRIVENT !

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et un des deux gorilles, celui avec qui elle s'était battu la veille, déboula dans la pièce. Toujours cachée, elle attendit qu'il soit bien à l'intérieur et s'échappa en vitesse, ferma précipitamment la porte à clef et descendit doucement les escaliers.

La porte d'en bas était ouverte et l'autre gorille semblait la garder. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui. Elle regarda en bas. Sauter n'était pas non plus une option, c'était bien trop haut. Celui qu'elle avait enfermé se mit à beugler, alertant le premier. Pas le choix. Elle s'accrocha comme elle le put aux cordes et se laissa glisser au-dessus du vide en attendant qu'il passe. Une fois en bas, elle glissa tant bien que mal sur la passerelle et se dirigea vers les cris.

– Hermione !

Elle rentra dans la pièce et fut surprise par «Drago» qui se glissa derrière elle et l'attrapa. Elle donna un violent coup de tête vers l'arrière, qu'il évita mais qui laissa assez de temps à Hermione pour se retourner et le griffer au ventre avec son ouvre-lettre.

– Libérez-nous ! exhorta-t-elle.

Harry tenta de se débattre mais fut bien vite maîtrisé par le métis qui se tenait derrière lui et lui asséna un coup qui le fit retomber au sol. Drago attrapa le bras de Hermione qui s'était concentrée sur l'action et le retourna pour lui mettre sa propre arme sous la gorge.

Harry s'immobilisa.

– Ne nous tuez pas ! intervint Neville qui était resté en retrait.

Harry dut avoir peur qu'il révèle leur identité car il lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes et Neville tomba à genoux.

Drago regarda le moine tomber au sol, stupéfait.

* * *

– Drôle de réaction... dit le mercenaire brun se penchant vers Harry. Ce dernier, paniqué, la regardait.

Drago attrapa avec l'autre main l'ouvre-lettre, le mit dans sa poche et relâcha alors tout doucement sa prise sur la jeune fille qui se laissa glisser vers son cousin qui la prit dans ses bras.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Drago se dit sans comprendre pourquoi, qu'il les détestait. Pourtant elle l'impressionnait, elle avait quand même réussi à s'échapper de sa chambre, à échapper à Crabbe et Goyle ! Elle se défendait bien.

Tout ça pour retrouver ce balafré crasseux aux lunettes cassé. Le crasseux en question tendit un bras protecteur devant la fille, s'interposant entre lui et elle. Pitoyable. Avec sa mine affamée, de la terre dans les cheveux, les lunettes qui pendaient au bout de son nez et cette affreuse cicatrice suintante vaguement en forme d'éclair sur le visage, quel pouilleux.

D'un coup de pied il vira le brun mal nourri et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille. La porte s'ouvrit et Mère entra.

– Bien ! Je vois que vous les avez capturé, dit-elle.

Drago relâcha quelque peu la prise sur le bras de la jeune fille qui se libéra et se jeta à terre à côté de son crasseux qui reprit une position protective.

– Puisque tout le monde est là, voilà ce qui va se passer... Elle se tourna vers son fils. La fille meurt demain midi, les autres passent à l'interrogatoire. Si personne ne parle ? Tue l'un des deux et quand on saura ce qu'on veut, relâche le dernier.

Ce qui dans le langage de Narcissa voulait dire « tue-le aussi ». Elle regarda les prisonniers avant de tourner définitivement les talons :

– Laisse-les dormir ensemble, c'est leur dernière nuit de toute manière.

Blaise posa sa main sur le bras de Drago et le tira vers la sortie.

* * *

Hermione serra son cousin dans les bras.

– Nous devrions leur dire qui nous sommes, dit Neville.

– Non ! Ils nous livreraient aux Mangemorts, dit-elle paniquée.

– Peut-être pas...

– Quand bien même, ils se serviraient de nous comme monnaie d'échange contre un peu de tranquillité, argumenta Harry.

– Ça nous offrirait un peu de temps... murmura Hermione.

– C'est toujours mieux que d'être mort... Non ?

* * *

Drago était assis sur son lit. Sa mère devait vraiment être furieuse. Jamais elle ne lui avait demandé de tuer avant. Probablement que la guerre se faisait vraiment proche cette fois-ci.

Son parrain avait du retard, il n'était jamais en retard.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à la guerre. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas cette fois.

Ils s'étaient caché ici dans les bois hantés avec les assassins qui vivaient dans les arbres, Drago avait grandi ici et petit à petit sa mère était devenue la chef du campement. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour Jedusor allait prendre chaque pays un par un, qu'un jour il prendrait tout Gryffondor, les bois hantés et qu'il viendrait sonner à leur porte. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, ils étaient si peu, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre son armée. Il devait s'endurcir. Il devait devenir un soldat et tuer de ses propres mains l'homme qui avait tué son père.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil se leva mais Harry, Hermione et Neville ne pouvaient pas le voir, enfermés dans cette pièce sans fenêtre.

C'est quand la porte s'ouvrit et que des hommes avec de vraies têtes d'assassins entrèrent, qu'ils comprirent que c'était l'heure.

Hermione se laissa attraper et attacher sans rien dire. Harry rechignait déjà plus mais finalement la nuit leur avait porté conseil, ils allaient leur dirent qui ils étaient et peut-être resteraient-ils en vie.

– Nous souhaiterions parler à votre chef, fit Harry d'une voix assurée.

– Bien sûr, répondit le premier avec un air faussement courtois.

– Elle vous attend pour prendre le thé ! reprit le deuxième avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par le premier.

– Je suis très sérieux.

L'un des hommes le frappa violemment dans le ventre puis ils leur passèrent des bâillons.

Hermione se laissa pousser vers ce qui ressemblait à une place formée autour d'un arbre. La chef était là, pas son fils. Lui, c'était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, enfin c'était celui qu'elle avait le plus vu. Pourtant c'est celui qui devait la tuer. Alors peut-être que c'était bien qu'il ne soit pas là. Pas encore.

Les hommes les firent s'agenouiller. Hermione tenta d'enlever son bâillon mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Comment pourraient-ils leurs dires qui ils étaient s'ils ne pouvaient pas parler ?

* * *

Drago sortit de sa chambre qui se trouvait à quelques arbres de la plateforme. De là, évidemment, il pouvait déjà voir le spectacle. Il commença à descendre les marches de bois, attrapa une corde et se laissa glisser en contrebas, jusqu'à sentir les lattes de bois sous ses chaussures.

En d'autres temps ils les auraient peut-être épargnés, peut-être auraient-ils pu faire partie du campement, mais les Mangemorts prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et ils ne pouvaient plus garder de prisonniers. Le campement était déjà trop grand et la menace, déjà pesante, ne ferait que grandir dans les jours à venir.

Il passa le pont de cordes et arriva au bout de la plateforme.

C'était lui qui les avait découvert, il devait les tuer lui-même. Au début il n'avait pas voulu. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse, sa mère le lui avait dit la veille. Lui qui avait été protégé de la guerre ici, élevé au milieu d'assassins et pourtant il n'avait jamais tué personne. Mais maintenant la guerre était là, elle frappait à la porte et Drago avait 22 ans maintenant, il était temps qu'il s'engage dans le combat. Mais il avait fait la paix avec ses obligations cette nuit. Il ne vaincrait pas Jedusor sans faire couler le sang des Mangemorts.

Eux n'étaient pas des Mangemorts.

Elle n'était pas Jedusor.

Il fallait s'endurcir.

Les lattes craquèrent sous son poids et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Sa mère s'avança et lui donna une dague qu'il prit à deux mains, un peu comme dans un rituel. Peut-être que si tout était ritualisé la tâche serait plus simple ?

Tout le village le fixait. Il s'avança vers la fille qui devait mourir devant ses compagnons, devant le campement. Une fois devant elle il se pencha vers elle et croisa son regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la regardait vraiment dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air paniquée et se débattait.

Il était déçu ? Il aurait pensé qu'elle encaisserait ça comme une championne mais après tout il ne la connaissait pas du tout et elle s'apprêtait à mourir, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle le fixait de ses yeux bruns presque noirs. Elle avait quelque chose de plus cette fille, probablement parce que ce serait la première personne qu'il tuerait.

* * *

Cet imbécile ne comprenait pas qu'elle voulait juste dire quelque chose ! Si elle le regardait dans les yeux peut-être qui la laisserait parler. Il s'avança. Il allait la tuer !

Même si elle s'était attendue à cette « éventualité », ça avait quelque chose de frustrant de penser que l'on pouvait mourir sans exprimer ce que l'on avait à dire.

* * *

Il l'avait vu se défendre et c'était une battante, une vraie guerrière. Il aurait voulu qu'elle meure dignement, l'arme à la main ou un truc du genre. Non, il aurait voulu la connaître un peu mieux elle et ses deux amis ridicules (il les aurait sûrement détesté suffisamment pour avoir envie de les tuer de toute façon), ou qu'elle ne meurt pas. Elle se débattait de plus en plus et il devait la tuer, tout le village regardait.

– C'est bon Drago. Tu peux la tuer, tout le monde est là, dit sa mère. (C'était plus un « qu'on en finisse » plutôt qu'un « tout le monde est là ».)

Soudain un homme descendit d'un des arbres par une corde et se précipita vers la chef. Elle leva la main et Drago s'arrêta. Silencieuse, l'assemblée attendait de savoir ce qui était suffisamment important pour interrompre une réjouissante condamnation à mort (les gens étaient un peu comme ça par ici). Une poulie couina.

* * *

Harry tenta de parler à travers le tissu et l'un des gorilles lui donna un coup de pied. Finalement un homme traversa les ponts de bois pour atteindre la passerelle. Il était très grand et semblait de mauvaise humeur. Vêtu d'une cape et du pantalon des gens de bonne famille, son habit était entièrement noir. Il paraissait évident qu'il n'était pas un simple voyageur. Il portait sur lui comme un air de maladie. Ses cheveux gras recouvraient un visage poudré de blanc, à la mode de Serpentard, un poudrage qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le teint déjà blafard de son visage mince et les cernes qui se creusaient de chaque côté de son visage anguleux. Les spectateurs venus voir la condamnation lui adressaient de petits gestes respectueux, certains même se prêtant à des révérences disgracieuses auxquelles il répondait d'un simple geste de la main comme pour dire « ça suffit merci ». Un jeune garçon courut lui apporter un linge propre et une bouteille, mais l'homme capricieux l'arrêta d'un simple regard froid et menaçant. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui ici.

– Narcissa, dit-il.

– Severus. Elle hocha de la tête.

Harry aperçu sur le bras de l'homme la marque, l'affreux tatouage, des Mangemorts.

Ils les avaient retrouvés.

* * *

– Excuse mon retard, les Mangemorts arpentent la région.

Ils n'allaient pas gagner de temps du tout ! Hermione regarda son cousin.

– Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien... Narcissa se retourna vers son fils l'air de dire « où en étions-nous ? »

– La dernière ville de Gryffondor est tombée et les deux héritiers se sont enfuis dans ces bois.

– Les deux derniers héritiers ?

La chef des assassins sembla percuter. Elle retourna sa tête si vite qu'une mèche de son impeccable chevelure se détacha.

– Severus. Comment s'appellent les héritiers de Gryffondor ? Le doute pouvait se lire sur son visage.

– Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

L'assassin blond tourna la tête, stupéfié.

Hermione n'était pas soulagée. Elle n'avait pas eu à parler finalement. Cet homme était vraiment arrivé à temps pour qu'elle ne meurt pas maintenant mais il allait les livrer à Jedusor, c'était sûr.

– C'est fini ! Tout le monde rentre chez soi ! énonça soudain la chef du village.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent du public partout dans les arbres mais Narcissa les fit taire d'un regard noir. Elle s'avança vers son fils et lui demanda de les amener dans la salle de réunion puis rejoint le Mangemort pour entamer le chemin vers... la dite salle probablement .

Le jeune bourreau s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle ne bougeait plus, pourquoi les libérer ? Jedusor était-il lui-même en bas à vouloir les tuer de sa propre main ? Il ferma les yeux en signe de soulagement. Une vague de compassion envers cet homme l'envahit soudain. Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait été si proche de mourir qu'elle se sentait comme en transe. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment où en était la situation, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et quelque part c'est dans ce soulagement, dans les yeux du jeune homme, qu'elle trouvait un peu d'espoir. Peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre de ne pas les vendre aux Mangemorts. Non, à la réflexion il obéissait trop à sa mère et cette dernière semblait très à l'aise avec l'émissaire de Jedusor.

Elle sentit des mains passer sur les siennes puis quelque chose de froid couper les liens : le couteau qui auraient dû lui couper la gorge. Toujours sans briser le contact visuel, elle sentit les mains remonter jusqu'à son visage et la libérer du tissu qui l'empêchait de parler.

– Merci, dit-elle.

Un réflexe stupide. Qui pouvait dire merci à un Mangemort ? ou tout du moins à un ami de Mangemort ? ou tout simplement à l'homme qui, il y a deux minutes, allait vous trancher la gorge...

Quelqu'un s'interposa tout à coup.

– Éloigne-toi d'elle ! grogna Harry qui se jeta entre eux, elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin.

– Je vais bien Harry ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux pas plus emmêlés que la moyenne de la jeune fille, l'inspectant pour voir si elle était entière.

Drago leva un sourcil. Il tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se releva toute seule.

– Cet endroit est merveilleux, murmura Neville à Hermione.

– On s'en lasse vite quand tout le monde vous agresse... dit-elle en regardant Drago qu'elle surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

* * *

Blaise rattrapa Drago sur le pont et à eux deux ils fermèrent la marche.

– Maintenant que tu n'as plus à la tuer tu dois pouvoir...

Drago se tourna vers lui :

– Tais-toi imbécile ! chuchota-t-il en fusillant son ami du regard.

Il accéléra le pas.

– Si avant je devais la tuer parce qu'elle n'était personne, maintenant je ne vais pas la baiser parce que c'est quelqu'un, reprit-il à voix basse, plus pour lui que pour son ami.

Comme celui-ci s'arrêtait avec un faux air offusqué, il s'empressa de rajouter :

– Non pas que c'est ce que je veuille.

– ça c'est le Drago que j'aime, répondit Blaise en le rattrapant pour lui taper dans le dos.

* * *

Harry, Neville et Hermione furent emmenés calmement dans l'une des deux cases de l'arbre central, dans une grande salle qui faisait tout le tour du tronc de l'arbre qui s'élevait au milieu de la pièce. Des fenêtres donnaient sur toutes les directions du campement. Harry serrait très fort sa main mais Hermione comme Neville, qui était trop naïvement obnubilé par la magnificence de la pièce pour avoir peur, ne se sentait plus vraiment en danger. C'est à la vue du tatouage de l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table que la terreur afflua à nouveau.

– Je sais ce que vous êtes ! Si vous voulez nous livrer à votre maître alors vous êtes un imbécile, car votre « roi » n'apportera que peine et destruction sur les quatre royaumes !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

– Je ne vois pas comment un homme capable de tatouer sur sa peau le blason de mort de Jedusor peut-être à même de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, asséna son cousin.

Elle avait sans doute toujours rêvé de dire ce qu'elle pensait à un Mangemort.

– Parlez-vous toujours sans que l'on vous y autorise mademoiselle Granger ? répondit l'homme en noir, visiblement exaspéré.

– Et vous êtes-vous toujours aussi prétentieux ou vos pitoyables allégeances vous font oublier à qui vous parlez ? Ma cousine est de sang royal et si j'avais mon... déclama Harry.

– Ça suffit ! l'interrompit Narcissa. N'avez-vous pas compris que les Mangemorts patrouillent les bois ? Voulez-vous qu'ils nous retrouvent ?

– Quelle différence ? Vous en êtes aussi non ? s'indigna Harry en baissant tout de même le ton.

Hermione serra sa main.

– Eh bien justement si vous écoutiez, vous auriez compris que nous les fuyons aussi.

– Votre tatouage doit être purement esthétique dans ce cas ! repartit Hermione.

Narcissa s'assit au bout de la table suivie de son fils.

– Ils ont vraiment le comportement « Potter » tel que je m'en souviens, soupira-t-elle avec amertume. Écoutez, Rogue est un espion, il nous garde à l'abri des Mangemorts. Cet endroit est une colonie de rebelles Serpentards depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Les gens réfugiés ici ne sont pas des assassins, mais le peu de résistants au régime de Jédusor que nous avons réussi à sauver.

Elle les regarda, incertaine qu'ils l'aient comprise.

– Je suis très embêtée de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier... Mais comme vous devez le savoir, notre royaume a été envahi par Tom Jedusor. Nous avons migré ici dans l'espoir qu'un jour Jedusor soit renversé.

Elle marqua une pause.

– Voilà qui nous fait un point commun, dit Neville.


	7. interlude

Il y a bien des années avant cette histoire, le continent des quatre Royaumes ne formait qu'un seul et grand empire dirigé par l'empereur Dumbledore.

L'arrière-grand-père de celui-ci avait écrasé les vingt-sept pays qui formaient le continent et réuni tout le monde sous le même drapeau et la même langue. Cela avait pris des années et quand Dumbledore hérita du royaume il se rendit compte que l'empire avait finalement formé quatre grandes régions et une plus petite, plus indépendante.

Durant son long règne il tenta comme il le put de les réconcilier, mais en vain. Quoi qu'il fasse, la région nord-est et la région nord-ouest se détestaient, à un tel point que même les paysans entre eux guerroyaient en se cachant de la couronne. Dumbledore ayant été élevé dans les montagnes de Gryffondor, il était souvent accusé d'avoir des préférences pour les contrées du Nord-Est.

Quand Dumbledore fut très vieux, si vieux en fait qu'il savait qu'il lui restait sans doute moins de jours à vivre que d'années qu'il avait vécu et comme il n'avait pas eu d'enfant, devant son échec cuisant de réconciliation, il décida de partitionner l'empire en quatre royaumes : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Qu'est-il advenu de la cinquième petite région me direz-vous ? Et bien elle fut assimilée à une autre sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Dumbledore la donna à Serpentard. Puisqu'on lui avait reproché d'avoir fait du favoritisme toute sa vie, il se dit qu'ainsi les conteurs et historiens le jugeraient plus justement, ou peut-être ne verraient-ils là que des manigances de souverain pour remonter dans l'opinion publique. Mais tout cela est une autre histoire.

L'histoire de cette petite région n'était pas tout à fait finie puisqu'il lui restait encore une petite partie à jouer, car c'est dans cette région que vivait la baronnie la plus proche de Dumbledore, ceux qui auraient dû hériter de l'empire et vous l'aurez deviné je pense, cette baronnie était celle des Jedusor.

La suite des événements ne fait pas de doute mais je vais quand même vous la raconter.

Des années et des années plus tard, les Jedusors n'avaient toujours pas digéré la séparation de l'empire mais n'ayant aucun pouvoir en ce bas monde, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour « récupérer leur droit ».

Parce que c'était des gens très spéciaux, il ne se reproduisait qu'entre eux pour ne pas « pourrir » leur sang si bleu... De générations en générations ils devenaient plus bête et plus laids mais par chance, si on peut dire ça comme ça, un enfant moins bête et moins moche vint au monde.

Une fille.

Ses parents, voulurent la marier à un cousin mais elle voyait les choses différemment. Elle avait un plan.

Puisqu'ils devaient un jour régner sur l'empire et que pour l'instant leur lignée courait à sa perte, elle devait se marier à un souverain de l'un de ces quatre royaumes et dominer le monde.

Alors elle se maria au fils aîné de Serpentard et persuada son mari d'attaquer les autres royaumes, en vain. Au bout de quelques années son mari mourut en guerre alors qu'elle n'avait réussi à engendrer qu'une fille. Serpentard fut légué au frère du roi, car personne ne voulait donner la couronne à une femme, et elle repartit chez ses parents où elle mourut. Ce plan « monstrueux » se serait terminé là si sa fille avait hérité de ses grands-parents, mais comme quoi un peu de sang neuf ne fait jamais de mal, elle grandit plus terrible encore que sa mère.

Elle se maria à un cousin, par souci de pureté de sang, et donna naissance à Tom Jedusor.

Nous ne parlerons ici de sa vie que dans les grandes lignes, je ne souhaite pas vous révéler d'ores et déjà le fin mot de sa terrible histoire.

Tom était terrifiant depuis sa naissance. Malgré le fait qu'il était chétif et tout le temps malade, il était résilient : « comme fait de ces bois morts qui flottent sur les rivières depuis des siècles et que ni les marées ni les tempêtes n'arrivent à éroder » avait dit le majordome la veille de sa condamnation à mort.

Il n'avait que la peau sur les os et une affreuse malformation qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles. Il était vil, détestait les humains et voulait ce qui lui était dû. Il voulait régner, régner pour leur faire comprendre qui était le chef.

Tom fut élevé dans le château de ses arrière-grands-parents par sa mère qui lui répéta jusqu'à son lit de mort qu'il était roi et qu'il serait empereur. Quand elle mourut, il ne fut ni triste ni gai, il ne comprenait pas ce genre d'émotions.

Il passa les premières années de sa vie à comploter. Passant par le biais de la religion et montant une armée de fanatiques, il étendit son pouvoir jusqu'aux portes de la capitale de Serpentard. Comme un serpent, il attendit son tour et profitant des lointaines querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, il se montra attentif et obligeant avec les paysans, promis monts et merveilles aux bourgeois et fit chanter les membres du clergé.

Lorsqu'il eut quarante ans, il renversa le pouvoir à Serpentard et personne ne put l'en empêcher. Il était déjà partout quand la famille royale se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la menace. Le peuple, qui n'avait que faire de qui régnait et qui voyait en lui la solution à la vermine de Gryffondor, ne broncha pas. Les bourgeois ne levèrent pas le petit doigt et le clergé était déjà pieds et mains liés. Tom Jedusor assassina le roi Malfoy de ses propres mains. Il aurait tué toute la lignée s'il avait pu mais un jeune ambassadeur, qui avait rejoint ses rangs bien des années auparavant, lui assura les avoir vu fuir par la mer au large des îles de Serdaigle. Alors il envoya des hommes à leur poursuite, mais ne réussit jamais à les retrouver.

Cet ambassadeur était Severus Rogue. Encore jeune homme à l'époque, il s'était introduit dans les rangs de Jédusor comme espion aux ordres du roi Lucius Malfoy, mais n'avait pu prévenir que trop tard de la menace qui planait sur la tête du souverain. Rogue avait seulement pu sauver sa reine et le jeune prince la veille de l'arrivée de Jédusor.

C'est ainsi que la reine Narcissa et son fils Drago se retrouvèrent à fuir dans la nuit en direction du camp d'assassins d'où venait Rogue.

C'est ici que notre histoire recommence.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey ! J'ai remarqué dans les stats qu'une parti de vous avait loupé le chapitre 6 et êtes passé directement à l'interlude !

Les interludes étant trop courtes pour être des chapitres à eux touts seuls, je les posterai toujours en même temps qu'un chapitre, alors faites attention à ne louper ni l'un ni l'autre! Je mettrai un mot au début des chapitres pour prévenir de ce genre d'erreurs ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ma fanfic vous plais!

* * *

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. À côté d'elle, son cousin qui avait lâché sa main tapait du poing sur la table pour répondre à une remarque sur l'inactivité de Gryffondor pendant la chute de Serpentard. Hermione quant à elle tentait de réfléchir. Quand ils avaient quitté le village de Pavelle, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils trouveraient de l'aide aussi vite. Savoir qu'il existait d'ores et déjà une rébellion, avec des espions dans les rangs de Jédusor, c'était inespéré. Certes les nouveaux alliés en question étaient une bande d'assassins, mais il y avait de l'espoir.

Dans la cacophonie générale, Neville souligna qu'une alliance avec les Poufsouffles était possible. Les engueulades patriotiques se turent et la chef du campement se retourna vers Severus.

– Nous avons attendu une décennie pour une occasion de contre-attaquer, dit l'homme.

Narcissa hocha de la tête lentement.

– C'est décidé alors. Nous escorterons les héritiers Potter jusqu'à la cité des moines. Mon fils Drago et son ami Zabini vous accompagneront mais à une condition : je souhaite qu'il soit présent aux réunions, il aura d'ailleurs un droit de parole dans les négociations ou vous n'aurez le soutient ni de nos hommes ni de nos espions.

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione fut plus vive et accepta. Il était normal que les rebelles cherchent à garder leur indépendance. De plus en tant que Serpentards ils ne répondaient pas à l'autorité de la famille royale Potter.

– Bien.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy marchait sur la passerelle qui menait à sa chambre, non sans prêter attention aux pas de son fils derrière elle. Il était évident qu'il voulait lui parler et elle se doutait de quoi, mais cette passerelle en plein milieu du campement n'était pas le bon endroit pour cette conversation. Quand elle arriva à sa cabine, elle ouvrit la porte et la laissa ouverte derrière elle. Drago la suivit.

– Mère, pourquoi ne pas leur dire qui nous sommes ? Pourquoi feindre de n'être que des assassins quand nous sommes nous aussi de sang royal et que le sort de notre royaume est tout aussi en jeu que celui du leur ? N'avons-nous pas défini que les Potters étaient nos alliés ?

– Cela fait beaucoup de questions Drago, dit-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

– Ce sont nos alliés mais pas nos amis, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Ici, nous avons été en sécurité grâce à notre anonymat et je suis sûre que tous les hommes et femmes de notre village donneraient leur vie plutôt que de révéler notre identité. Les Gryffondors n'en ont toujours fait qu'à leurs têtes, ceux-là sont jeunes et il n'est pas nécessaire de les mettre au courant pour l'instant. Nos espions nous apportent déjà un avantage suffisant pour avoir notre mot à dire dans les négociations et c'est sur toi que cette charge va peser à présent. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ont toujours était en très bons termes alors Diggory les aidera sûrement. Il craint sûrement déjà de voir arriver Jédusor à ses frontières. Nous révélerons notre rang quand le temps sera venu. Pour l'instant le protocole reste le même que d'habitude. Tu es Drago, fils de personne et simple marchand.

Elle attrapa un livre sur son bureau et sortit des rouleaux.

– Bien mère.

Le jeune homme sortit.

* * *

Trois chambres (et pas des prisons sans fenêtres) furent attribuées au jeune trio pour le restant de leur séjour. Sur le chemin jusqu'à ses « appartements », elle repensa au fait que son oncle et sa tante n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la chute du royaume de Serpentard. Guidée par un homme de ce royaume déchu, elle se sentait honteuse. Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre attitrée où elle rentra sans un mot tandis que les autres continuaient leur route vers la chambre de Harry puis celle de Neville.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux avec un peu d'espoir. Même si c'étaient des bandits, ils allaient s'associer pour se battre contre Jedusor. Ne plus être les seuls à lutter lui mettait du baume au cœur.

* * *

Il hésitait. Oh et puis non. Il repartait dans l'autre sens quand elle ouvrit la porte. Merde. Il avait l'air d'un idiot.

– On ne va pas tarder à manger. Vous voulez manger dans votre chambre ou avec les autres ?

C'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé et il était encore tôt. Ils n'allaient pas manger avant une heure et si elle disait qu'elle voulait manger avec tout le monde et qu'elle lui demande de l'emmener à la salle à manger ? Il aurait l'air d'un imbécile.

– J'allais juste voir mon cousin, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

Elle passa à côté de Drago sur la passerelle, au bord du vide. La passerelle était vraiment fine et soit elle devait se coller à lui, soit elle devait longer de très près le vide pour passer, ce qu'elle fit. La tête tournée vers la hauteur, elle paraissait mal assurée et glissa sur une planche émoussée. Il la rattrapa de justesse.

Elle le détestait, de tout son être probablement, peut-être même plus si c'était possible. Pensait-elle toujours qu'il avait vraiment voulu abuser d'elle ? Il la tenait serrée contre lui. Plus petite que lui, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il pouvait sentir qu'elle était totalement tendue contre lui. Elle regardait toujours le vide.

– Il faut faire attention, certaines lattes sont vieilles.

Elle se tourna lentement mais ne le regardait toujours pas.

– Avec le temps on s'y fait, termina-t-il.

Elle tendit une jambe vers une planche un peu plus loin et il la laissa faire.

– Je ne compte pas vraiment rester ici très longtemps, dit-elle d'une façon assez désobligeante.

– Ah... Il la lâcha une fois ses deux pieds sur la « terre ferme ».

Elle s'épousseta, toujours sans le regarder et reprit son chemin.

La situation restait gênante, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin et ils allaient donc dans la même direction. Il se retrouva à la suivre d'assez loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient l'air de marcher ensemble.

Elle n'aimerait pas ça.

* * *

Hermione était vraiment tendue, il marchait toujours derrière elle. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça mais c'était tellement gênant que les secondes paraissaient très longues. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Peut-être qu'en lui jetant un mauvais regard il s'éloignerait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et il lui rentra dedans ce qui les firent presque tomber tous les deux.

– Oula attention ! s'exclama-t-il, ses mains encore une fois autour de ses hanches.

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore, mais cette fois elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu.

– Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous retenir de mettre vos mains sur moi ? Gardez-les pour vous-même !

Il retira rapidement ses mains.

– Hier... reprit-elle.

– Mais non mais enfin j'avais trébuché ! se défendit-il immédiatement.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Harry arrivait sur le pont. Hermione ?

Il était très énervé.

– C'est n'importe quoi ! intervint Drago aussitôt. Tentez, Potter, de retenir votre cousine. à vouloir trop jouer les malignes, elle finira par trébucher elle-même !

Il se retourna vers elle :

– Quant à vous, très chère, à voir le mal partout, la prochaine fois je ne vous sauverais pas la vie de peur de perdre la mienne !

– Sauver la vie ?! s'énerva Harry. Drago hocha la tête.

– Vous avez tenté de la tuer ce matin !

La discussion partait vraiment mal...

– Ce matin est une chose qui est, je l'avoue, un terrible malentendu. Je parlais plutôt de sa manie de sauter dans le vide pour se retrouver dans mes bras.

– Je n'apprécie pas vos insinuations... grinça Harry. Sa main s'approcha de son épée. Nous avons un accord, certes, mais rien ne m'oblige à ne pas vous émasculer sur le champ.

Toute cette situation allait vraiment mal se terminer !

* * *

– Harry, fit-elle avec douceur, rien ne nous oblige à le revoir une fois la guerre finie mais nous avons besoin d'eux comme ils ont besoin de nous...

Le petit Potter commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

– Sachez une seule chose, que je ne me risque pas à engrosser une fille de bâtard, une « sang de bourbe ».

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça.

Harry sorti son épée et Drago recula. Il vit qu'il l'avait blessée. Il n'en avait rien à faire après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui voulait quelque chose à cette fille.

Harry s'approcha avec son épée en avant. Drago recula encore et attrapa une corde de déplacement, il défit le nœud et s'accrocha à celle-ci avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. La corde le balança et avec un coup de rein en avant, Drago retomba élégamment deux étages et deux ponts plus loin, sur une plateforme. Il leva sa main vers le balafré et lui fit un geste grossier du doigt.

* * *

Harry rangea son épée et se retourna vers sa cousine. Toujours sous le choc elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il passa un bras sur son épaule et la tira à lui.

– « Sang de bourbe»... murmura-t-elle.

Cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait traité de « sang de bourbe ».

– Je vais le tuer, marmonna Harry dans ses cheveux.

– Non Harry c'est inutile... C'est inutile.

* * *

Il était vrai qu'elle était ce que les plus malpolis appelaient « sang de bourbe ». Jane, sa mère, était la fille illégitime du père de James Potter qu'il avait eu avec une maîtresse. Élevée comme une bâtarde respectable, elle avait grandi avec son frère et s'était mariée au septième fils du roi d'un royaume lointain, où les septièmes étaient maudits et bannis... Comme pour confirmer cette légende, Jane était morte en mettant Hermione au monde. Elle n'avait pas connu son père qui était mort de chagrin peu de temps après. Lily étant une reine aimante, elle l'avait prise sous son aile quand ses deux parents avaient disparus. Hermione avait donc été élevée avec le prince de Gryffondor.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Neville les rejoignit dans la chambre d'Hermione.

– Quand repartons-nous pour Poufsouffle ?

– Après-demain matin. Nous avons bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil, dit Harry. Et après nous irons récupérer Ron, dit-il en serrant la main de sa cousine.

L'espoir était un peu revenu.

Cette alliance, même si elle ne les enchantait pas vraiment, leur redonnait de l'espoir et pendant une minute Hermione s'autorisa à être un peu plus confiante en l'avenir, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, un peu poussés par Neville, ils descendirent manger avec les Serpentards.

Ceux-ci avaient l'habitude de manger avec une bonne partie du campement. Toutes les bougies de la pièce avaient été allumées et l'ambiance était étrangement chaleureuse. Les étrangers de Gryffondor, d'abord méfiants, avaient fini par se mêler aux autres. Particulièrement Hermione qui avait perdu toute forme de méfiance en parlant avec une femme « d'assassin » et sa fille de six ans. Elle avait pris conscience de l'importance de ce refuge pour ses habitants. Elle commençait même à regretter de repartir si tôt : il y avait tant de choses à découvrir ici...

* * *

Drago repensa à sa discussion avec sa mère. Il devait faire bonne figure auprès des Gryffondors. Du coin de l'oeil il les observait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Potter ne serait pas le plus dur. Bien qu'il soit insupportablement le « héros de l'histoire » dans sa tête pleine de cicatrices. Le moine lui, était plus bête et naïf qu'autre chose. Le vrai problème c'était la fille. « Sang de bourbe » comme l'appelait sa mère et lui aussi, malheureusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le mettait si mal à l'aise. Son caractère sans doute, ou peut-être le fait qu'il avait fallu pendant un instant qu'il la tue, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle était agaçante.

Il la regardait qui parlait avec des villageois. Elle riait naturellement à leurs blagues, passait d'une discussion à une autre avec facilité et jouait toutes ses cartes de sympathie avec son peuple qui le lui rendait avec plaisir, appréciant sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait à ce point-là. Interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de sa mère qu'elle venait de poser sur son bras, il reprit quelque peu ses esprits avant de se pencher vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire :

– S'il y a un avantage au « sang de bourbe », c'est les alliances qu'on peut former grâce à eux.

Il la regardait sans comprendre. Elle enchaîna alors :

– Eh bien j'ai entendu dire que Diggory a un fils. Nous pouvons les marier pour forcer l'alliance si besoin.

Elle pinça les lèvres en une moue sympathique et il baissa la tête en signe d'accord. Elle se leva de table, annonça son départ et tout l'assemblée commença à se dissoudre.


	9. Chapter 8

Le jour du départ arriva vite. Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione était presque prête quand elle passa dans la chambre de Harry. Elle toqua et entra sans attendre l'autorisation. Comme elle l'espérait, celui-ci était toujours en bas en train de déjeuner. Elle lui vola son vieux pantalon avant de retourner, presque en courant, à sa chambre.

Une fois de retour elle attrapa son nécessaire de couture et répara le pantalon déchiré de son cousin.

* * *

Drago était prêt pour l'expédition. Blaise et lui étaient déjà en bas des arbres et attendaient les Gryffondors.

Il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de revoir celle qu'il avait insultée. Il ne l'avait pas revu après le repas et se demandait s'il devait s'excuser ou faire semblant de n'avoir rien dit. S'excuser remettrait le sujet sur le tapis et il aurait l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, alors qu'il comptait faire cet effort uniquement parce que sa mère lui avait demandé d'entretenir de bons rapports avec l'héritier de Gryffondor et sa clique. D'un côté, il pouvait se montrer cordial et ainsi il serait clair qu'il ne draguait pas la cousine du prince comme Blaise semblait le penser.

De l'autre, ne rien dire le ferait passer pour un abruti complet et il détruirait un peu de cette paix qu'il pourrait y avoir en les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Finalement, le grincement de l'ascenseur retentit dans la forêt et le moine et le balafré apparurent.

– Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Neville.

Tout le monde se regarda l'air gêné. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Enfin l'ascenseur remonta et la jeune femme apparut à son tour.

Elle portait un pantalon d'homme ajusté à sa taille et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon sur sa tête, elle était superbe. Drago n'aurait pu mentir sur le sujet.

– Hermione c'est quoi cette tenue ?! s'étouffa Potter.

– Je me suis dit que c'était plus pratique pour marcher dans les bois. Elle souriait, apparemment très fière d'elle.

– Je ne vois pas le problème, elle est magnifique comme ça, intervint Blaise.

Harry se retourna avec un air un peu menaçant, il faut l'avouer.

– Ce n'est pas une tenue décente pour une jeune fille... couina Neville.

– Il faut toujours que les Poufsouffles voient le mal partout, reprit Blaise en donnant un petit coup de coude à Drago.

Hermione souffla :

– Je ne me changerai pas, c'est beaucoup plus pratique ! Et elle commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois, sans que personne n'ait le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

– Suivons ce si joli pantalon, ricana Blaise.

– Tu la touches je t'étripe, lança Harry avant de la rattraper.

Et ainsi le petit groupe commença sa route vers la cité des moines de Poufsouffle.

* * *

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. Ne faisant même pas de pause pour le repas du midi.

Ce fut seulement quand le soleil se coucha qu'ils finirent par établir un campement. Les Mangemorts étant à leur recherche, ils ne firent pas de feu (même s'ils étaient loin on n'était jamais trop prudent).

Les deux Serpentards dans un coin, les deux Gryffondors dans un autre, seul Neville restait un peu au milieu. Ils se couchèrent peu de temps après leur repas. Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à dormir. Il avait l'habitude de traverser ces bois pour aller marchander vers les villages les plus proches mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois il y avait quelque chose d'excitant et en même temps de terrifiant. Il regarda le ciel : c'était une belle nuit dégagée, il pouvait voir les étoiles.

Au bout d'une heure au moins d'inaction, il se leva pour aller uriner, ça l'occuperait. Il se leva le plus en silence possible et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner mais en même temps il ne voulait pas non plus être trop près des autres et puis comme ça il pouvait se dégourdir les jambes.

Au retour, ne sentant toujours pas le sommeil venir il alla s'asseoir à côté du moine qui avait pris le premier tour de garde. Le pauvre homme semblait se battre avec lui-même pour rester éveillé, il finit donc par lui proposer de prendre son tour de garde, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, assis près de ce qu'aurait été le feu s'ils avaient pu en faire un.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire ici. Il regarda d'abord Blaise roulé en boule dans sa couverture. Puis il regarda Neville qui s'était endormi aussitôt après s'être couché, il semblait paisible.

Peut-être que pour lui la guerre était facile. Peut-être pas. En réalité il ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme. Peut-être qu'au contraire pour un homme de foi tout ça était juste de la folie. Après tout, c'était réellement de la folie.

Il tourna les yeux vers les Gryffondors qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant qu'il savait qui ils étaient, il se rappelait de tout ce que son parrain lui avait raconté sur leurs vies. Après tout, ils avaient le même âge que lui, ils avaient perdu leurs deux parents et fuyaient Jedusor tout comme lui. à cet instant, ils ressemblaient à deux enfants terrifiés...

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder les étoiles et penser à quelque chose d'autre. Les étoiles avaient été recouvertes de nuages, la nuit commençait à devenir fraîche.

Quelque chose bougea dans son champ de vision.

Il tourna la tête, elle se frotta les yeux.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Pas encore minuit, fit-il.

– Il fait froid. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air réveillée.

– Oui. répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle se recoucha en se collant le plus possible contre Potter qui l'enroula automatiquement dans ses bras.

* * *

Quand Hermione se leva, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Harry avait pris le deuxième tour de garde et même s'il était resté collé à elle, elle avait eu froid.

Le ciel était couvert de nuage. Il leur restait un jour et demi de marche. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne pleuve pas.

* * *

Tout le monde était levé, ou presque. Blaise se pencha sur Neville pour le réveiller.

– Laisse-le dormir. Il a pris le premier tour de garde, dit Hermione.

Donc elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir parlé hier soir.

– Non, l'autre a fini son tour de garde parce qu'il s'endormait, grogna Harry.

– « L'autre » ? Vraiment ? s'insurgea-t-il en prenant un air offusqué. J'ai un prénom ! Et comment je dois vous appeler ? « Machin » ?

– Et si vous ne nous appeliez pas, cracha la fille en se recoiffant sans même le regarder. Si il y avait une chose qu'il détestait chez elle, c'était sa manière de lui parler sans le regarder.

– Très bien. Il se leva et versa la fin de sa gourde sur le moine toujours en train de dormir. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

Ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

Hermione remit son sac sur son dos. Ils arrivèrent au bas d'une colline et elle voulait être la première à voir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Elle grimpa alors comme elle put la pente de moins en moins douce. Elle se remercia en son for intérieur pour l'idée du pantalon, il était si pratique. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait mis sur un coup de tête esthétique. Elle était encore si embarrassée par l'idée que tout le monde l'avait vu nue que l'idée d'être habillée en homme lui semblait moins gênante que la possibilité que cela puisse se reproduire. De plus elle ne voyait aucun mal à vouloir s'habiller ainsi. Sûrement, il y a des millénaires, une bande de vieux moines radicaux et sexistes avaient décrété que les femmes étaient bonnes à rien et devaient se cacher sous d'énormes jupons.

* * *

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Blaise remerciait Dieu pour les pantalons.

* * *

Harry détestait sa cousine pour ses idées débiles. Bien sûr il avait fallu qu'elle grimpe en premier et que ces stupides Serpentards passent juste après elle « au cas où elle tombe ». Mes fesses... enfin non plutôt les siennes. Ça le faisait bouillonner de rage quand il voyait le regard de Zabini sur sa cousine. Heureusement Ron n'était pas là. Du genre vraiment nerveux, il les aurait probablement égorgés juste pour l'avoir regardé. Le seul qui se comportait correctement ici c'était Neville, quoique quelque part il rendît la scène presque plus gênante encore puisqu'il était rouge pivoine. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un pantalon, on s'en remet quand c'est un homme qui le porte alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait s'offusquer du postérieur de sa cousine et pas du sien ?

Non pas qu'il ait spécialement envie qu'on s'intéresse au sien mais...

* * *

Hermione arriva tout en haut. Le soleil était déjà bas. La vue était superbe. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils restent là pour le coucher du soleil, elle aurait aimé qu'ils campent là et qu'elle puisse voir le soleil se lever d'ici. Elle se retourna triomphante.

* * *

Elle se retourna et, par évidence, il porta son regard sur son visage. Pleine de joie et souriante, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il tourna le regard et aperçut l'horizon, c'est vrai que c'était beau. Il n'aurait probablement pas glapi comme elle le faisait, mais c'est vrai que la vue était belle. Elle suppliait son cousin de camper là et lui aussi aurait aimé rester là cette nuit, malheureusement il leur restait encore trois bonnes heures de marche avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Il descendit la colline suivi de Blaise.

– Bel horizon, piqua son ami avec un petit coup de coude.

Drago se retourna :

– Tu me saoules des fois tu sais, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Granger fut la dernier à quitter le haut de la colline.

* * *

Neville était épuisé, il était bien content quand le soleil se coucha. Ils établirent un minuscule campement, sans feu, une fois de plus. Demain, ils seraient à la cité des moines, vers quinze heures. Ils mangèrent en silence et tout le monde partit se coucher sauf Hermione qui prit son tour de garde.

Neville s'endormit immédiatement.


	10. Chapter 9

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville un peu plus tôt que prévu mais durent attendre qu'Hermione se change avant de rentrer car d'après Neville elle aurait créé une deuxième guerre en portant pareil vêtement dans l'enceinte de la ville.

Derrière des buissons, Hermione ne pouvait se résigner à enlever son pantalon. De plus, elle avait peur que Harry ou Neville ne le lui brûle pendant la nuit.

Elle le garda donc sous sa robe.

Ils entrèrent discrètement par les avenues passantes de la ville. Neville les conduisit à la citadelle des prêtres. Malheureusement les femmes n'étant pas acceptées à l'intérieur, elle dut les laisser rentrer sans elle. Harry, le « représentant des rebelles » et Neville en tant que guide étant parti, cela la laissait seule avec Blaise.

Ils se hasardèrent tous les deux dans les rues en quête d'une auberge.

* * *

Neville, Potter et Drago entrèrent donc dans le lieu le moins amusant du pays : le monastère de Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle n'était pas officiellement dirigé par les moines mais le pays étant très religieux, concrètement c'était eux qui décidaient d'à peu près tout.

– Si ton pote touche un cheveu de ma cousine je me ferais une joie de le tuer. murmura Harry.

– Détends-toi Potter. Profite de la vue.

Il était vrai que les jardins du monastère étaient absolument magnifiques.

Drago non plus n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que Blaise soit avec Granger. Non pas qu'il tenterait quoique se soit, le problème était plutôt qu'il dirait n'importe quoi. De toute manière ça n'avait pas grande importance. Ils étaient là pour affaire.

– Hermione adorerait cet endroit, observa Harry en passant dans la grande bibliothèque, une immense pièce avec des livres s'érigeant jusqu'au plafond presque aussi haut qu'un arbre (de la forêt hantée, bien entendu).

Partout à travers les rayonnages les moines passaient en revue de vieux ouvrages.

* * *

Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise, elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec le jeune homme. Lui qui d'habitude parlait et blaguait en permanence n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient laissé les autres.

Ils avaient trouvé une auberge avec trois chambres. Une pour elle, une pour Harry une pour Zabini et Drago.

Maintenant, ils étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre dans le bar de l'auberge. Hermione était assise les mains sur les cuisses, un verre d'eau devant elle. Elle regardait la fenêtre pour éviter le regard de son interlocuteur plutôt que par réel intérêt.

– Détendez-vous je ne vais pas vous manger, dit-il enfin.

– Je vous trouve très différent de d'habitude...

– Haha ! Ah bon ?!

Le métis se leva.

– Je vais nous commander à boire.

– J'ai déjà de l'eau, merci.

Blaise sourit, hocha la tête et partit.

Il revint quelques minutes après deux bières à la main. Il en posa une devant elle et une devant lui avant de s'avachir.

– J'avais de l'eau.

– C'est bon princesse, c'est la guerre, profitez-en pour vous amuser un peu.

– Princesse ? Je ne suis pas une princesse.

– Bof, c'est pareil.

– Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser votre compagnon, dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge.

Elle lui en voulait encore, même si c'était ridicule. Elle but une grosse gorgée en oubliant que c'était de la bière. Elle tenta de cacher sa surprise de peur de paraître ridicule mais le goût, les bulles et l'amertume... le sang lui monta au visage. Elle devait être rouge.

– Hum ? dit-il, lui-même avec une gorgée dans la bouche, de quoi ?

– Eh bien, puisqu'il ne s'en est pas vanté je n'ébruiterai pas des rumeurs sur lui... Je ne tomberai pas plus bas que mes ennemis.

Elle reprit une grosse gorgée oubliant une fois de plus que c'était de la bière. Ce n'était pas si amer que ça finalement, elle n'y prendrait pas goût pour autant, mais c'était plutôt correct.

– Allons bon, qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Il est impossible celui-là... bourde sur bourde...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle ne savait pas boire la bière, tant mieux.

– Non, je ne devrais pas.

Devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, elle lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé.

– Je pense qu'il était vexé. Il voulait piquer... mais ce n'est pas son genre d'insulter les bâtards.

– Oh je crois au contraire qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il disait.

– Oh non je ne pense pas, il s'en fout des bâtards. Moi-même j'en suis un et il n'en a jamais eu rien à foutre.

– A faire...

– Ouais, « à faire ». Même quand il est très énervé il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. Faut dire que je m'en... Je n'en ai rien « à faire », mais ce n'est pas son genre. En plus je pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil.

– Ah bon, et quand ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Au regard de Blaise, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait là du sens figuré. Elle rougit, gênée.

– N'importe quoi. Il a trébuché.

– Oh ! ça oui ! C'est sur que ce n'est pas son genre non plus. Non, je pense qu'il va s'excuser pour ce qu'il a dit.

– Je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

Elle reprit une gorgée mais cette fois, elle savait que c'était de la bière. Elle avait juste pensé que si sa bière descendait moins vite que l'autre il se poserait des questions. Une question de politesse en soi.

– En même temps vous n'avez pas vraiment l'attitude d'une princesse type, attaque à l'ouvre-lettre et pantalons...

– Oui, ma tante me le reprochait souvent.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le décor et elle reprit une gorgée de bière, cette fois-ci pour oublier les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Après tout beaucoup de gens buvaient pour oublier.

– Elle vous reprochait d'attaquer les gens ? La mienne aussi, haha !

– Mais non enfin !

Elle sourit, Il faisait chaud ici non ?

Quand elle eut fini sa bière, étonnamment avant Blaise, il termina la sienne et en recommanda deux. Une heure plus tard ils quittèrent le bar pour aller chercher leurs compagnons. Blaise était quelqu'un de drôle. C'était un bon compagnon de beuverie, et simplement quelqu'un de profondément bon.

* * *

Drago en avait marre de tout ce bla-bla politique. Il faut avouer que le balafré s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait dû baigner dedans ces dernières années, alors que lui avait vécu comme un mercenaire.

Il fut vraiment heureux quand la discussion sembla arriver à un terme et beaucoup moins quand le père supérieur leur demanda de revenir le lendemain. Qu'avaient-ils de si important à se dire ? Ils n'avaient fait que se répéter les mêmes choses en boucle pendant une heure et demie. Ils quittèrent finalement le sinistre bureau et traversèrent à nouveau les jardins.

Drago aperçut la porte et bon Dieu qu'il était content. Neville apparut et leur expliqua qu'il allait rester au monastère pour leur séjour. Très bien tout ça, Drago s'en foutait bien lui, il voulait partir. Le moine les laissa s'en aller et c'est heureux que Drago traversa les portes suivi de près par Potter.

Malheureusement le spectacle derrière la porte ne plut ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Blaise et Granger étaient totalement saouls, assis au milieu de la place et semblaient en grande discussion. De temps en temps Hermione relevait la tête pour littéralement éclater de rire.

Potter traversa la place à grands pas, visiblement pas très content. Quand Hermione aperçut son cousin, elle se leva et lui sauta dans les bras.

– Oh Harry dis-moi ! ça s'est bien passé ?

Le pauvre Harry semblait bousculé par tant de tendresse et serra à son tour la petite chose saoule qui se pendait à son cou.

– Oui.. euh, on doit y retourner demain.

Drago arriva d'un pas lent pour les rejoindre. Une jeune fille lui sourit sur son passage, il sourit à son tour.

Un doigt accusateur dans les airs le détourna du regard de la jeune blonde inconnue. Hermione avait lâché son cousin de plus en plus éberlué et se tenait maintenant plus ou moins droite devant lui.

– Tu n'as pas dit n'importe quoi au moins ?

Ses yeux à demi fermés elle tenait à peine debout. Drago, surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui, mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

– à vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé.

– Tant mieux, dit elle en relevant le nez, ce qui faillit la faire basculer sur le côté.

Il tendit le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche de justesse. Derrière elle, Blaise s'éloignait et Harry l'interpella visiblement pas très content.

Elle lui tira sur le bras comme pour lui dire un secret.

– Toi tu n'as peut-être pas beaucoup parlé mais nous avec Blaise, on a parlé, dit-elle presque en chuchotant.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le nez avec son doigt pour indiquer l'importance de la discussion.

Un choc.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait pu lui dire ?

– Haha ! Elle rigolait. Vous avez de bons amis, sachez-le messire.

Mon Dieu...

– Messire ?

Elle perdit l'équilibre une bonne fois pour toutes et elle tomba dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête vers lui :

– Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais celui de Granger ne soutint pas le sien très longtemps, entraîné vers le sol par l'effet de l'alcool.

Au loin Harry engueulait Blaise.

Son regard retomba vers Granger qui le fixait bizarrement les sourcils froncés.

– Tes cils sont si blonds...

Elle leva une main pour les toucher et la posa sur sa joue. Ses pieds se dérobèrent à nouveau sous elle et Drago dut la soulever entièrement. Elle était maintenant dans ses bras et elle le regardait toujours bizarrement, les gens autour d'eux aussi. Drago avança vers la petite rue la plus proche (il suivait Potter et Blaise) toujours avec Granger dans les bras.

– Tu me portes comme une princesse alors que n'en suis pas une, tu l'as dit toi-même.

– Vous voulez que je vous laisse par terre ?

Elle lui en voulait toujours apparemment.

– Non ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher. J'ai bu deux bières, mais des grosses hein !

– Oui.

Il sourit et elle lui sourit aussi. Elle s'enfonça dans ses bras.

– Excusez-moi de vous avoir traité de « sang de bourbe»... je ne le pensais pas... enfin si mais je m'en fous vous voyez...

Il pencha la tête, elle dormait. Il rentra dans l'auberge. Sur le chemin tout le monde les regardait avec amour : « le beau couple » certains disaient, « ça doit être des jeunes mariées » disaient les autres.

C'était gênant.

Il rentra finalement dans la chambre et la posa sur le lit.

– Tu ne « trébuches » pas cette fois-ci ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Une voix qui aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir d'apparaître dans cette pièce, une voix qui allait regretter d'avoir fait boire cette fille.

– Toi ! Si j'étais toi, je partirais en courant. Si Potter ne t'a pas étripé peut-être que je vais le faire moi-même.

– Oulala ! Détends-toi, ce n'est pas encore ta fiancée.

– Tais-toi et sors.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.


	11. Chapter 10

Oups! J'ai pas vu les jours passer...

Voici le chapitre de jeudi avec un peu de retard!

* * *

Harry était furieux mais il ouvrit quand même doucement la porte. Elle dormait comme un bébé. Elle était quand même jolie, sa cousine. Il avait hâte que Ron revienne. Sans lui, Hermione n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de quitter la pièce doucement.

* * *

Blaise n'était pas vraiment saoul, comparé à Granger en tout cas. Pour éviter Potter, ils étaient allés s'asseoir dans un bar pas très loin de leur auberge.

– Elle t'aime bien si c'est ce que tu te demandes... coupa Blaise au milieu d'un silence de mort.

– Merci, mais ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu veux absolument que j'en aie quelque chose à foutre.

– On dit « à faire » ...

Drago se passa la main sur le visage, apparemment à bout.

– Tu devrais me remercier, ajouta Blaise un bras en l'air pour commander deux pintes.

– Te remercier ?! Mais je n'en ai rien « à faire » moi de ce qu'elle pense la Granger. Elle ne m'aime pas ? Tant mieux ça sera plus simple comme ça.

– Oulala ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va se passer quelque chose...

– Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoique se soit !

– Il y a quelqu'un... enfin il y a un mec avec qui elle a grandi à Gryffondor.

– Un « mec » ? Je n'espère pas, on va sûrement la marier à un prince local pour une alliance.

– Qui t'a dit ça ? Le jeune métis était choqué.

– Ma mère, répondit Drago en avalant la moitié de son verre.

– Vraiment... Ça doit être vrai alors.

Drago hocha de la tête, une gorgée de bière dans la bouche.

– Tu pourrais te débrouiller pour le devenir, ce prince local, proposa Blaise l'air de rien. Drago s'étouffa dans sa bière.

– Moi ?! hoqueta-t-il. Non-content de me voir la déflorer, tu voudrais que je l'épouse ?! Cette femme est une épine dans le derrière, si tu veux mon avis.

Il reprit une gorgée avant d'ajouter :

– Et puis je préfère les blondes.

Il sourit à une jeune femme, effectivement blonde, à la table à côté. Elle rougit immédiatement et Blaise sourit à son tour. Drago se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et commença à discuter avec elle.

– C'est vous l'homme qui vient de se marier c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux boudeurs.

– Marié ? Moi ? Non !

Il se pointa du doigt avec un sourire qu'il savait ravageur.

– Alors qui c'était cette fille dans vos bras ?

Blaise traversa l'espace entre les tables pour venir les rejoindre. La jeune fille rousse qui accompagnait la première lui fit de la place à côté d'elle.

– Ma... il marqua une pause, ...sœur. Oui ma sœur, elle s'est sentie mal sur la place et je l'ai portée au plus vite jusqu'à son lit.

Blaise fit de grands hochements de tête exagérés.

– Oh, comme c'est gentil de prendre soin de votre sœur, dit la rousse à côté de Blaise.

– Il est très comme ça vous savez, répondit le métis, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Elle ne vous ressemble pas du tout ! intervint la blonde.

– C'est qu'elle est une bâtarde, expliqua Blaise d'un air charmeur et profond.

Salopard. Il se moquait bien de lui.

– Comme c'est gentil accepter l'enfant d'une autre mère que la vôtre, fit la jeune fille à côté de Drago.

– Il est très comme ça... répéta Blaise.

La mâchoire de Drago se serra.

Finalement, la jeune fille à sa droite posa une main sur sa joue.

– Un homme gentil avec sa sœur c'est charmant, soupira-t-elle.

– Vous êtes plutôt charmante aussi, lui répondit-il en entourant son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle le regarda profondément de ses yeux pâles.

– Vos cils sont si blonds...

* * *

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien, mais en réalité elle ne se souvenait que trop bien. Elle rougit.

L'alcool c'est terrible, se dit-elle.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans les coussins. Mon dieu qu'avait-elle dit...

Elle se retourna dans le lit et laissa un gémissement sortir de sous le coussin. Quelle honte. Elle se re retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Son premier réflexe aurait été de hurler si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Apparemment, elle ne se rappelait pas de toute sa soirée. Drago dormait à côté d'elle.

Horreur ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

L'envie de hurler revint au galop. Elle tenta en vain de se rappeler comment elle s'était couchée. Elle pouvait voir de là où elle était qu'il ne portait ni de veste ni de chemise. Zut ! Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sur le fauteuil d'en face la chemise de monsieur, gentiment posée dessus. Elle pensa enfin à regarder sous la couette si elle portait toujours sa robe. Oui. Plus important, elle avait encore son pantalon.

Elle respira profondément. Rien ne s'était passé. Que faisait-il dans son lit dans ce cas ?

Il bougea un peu plus près d'elle. Elle couina.

Il se réveilla. La tête toujours tournée vers elle, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Elle était vraiment gênée. Lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué. Il referma les yeux et se tourna sur le dos pour se rendormir.

– Que.. que faites vous dans mon lit ?!

* * *

– Répondez !

Il se sentit trop fatigué pour répondre.

– Réponds-moi abruti !

Elle attrapa un coussin et le tapa comme elle put sur la tête. Il attrapa le coussin et le plaça sous sa tête.

– Blaise est rentré avec une fille hier et avait besoin de la chambre, la voix gorgée de sommeil.

– Comme c'est charmant ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré avec une fille vous aussi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle posé la question ? Ces choses-là ne la regardaient pas.

Il grogna et elle lui donna un autre coup de coussin. Il attrapa le deuxième oreiller et le prit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers elle.

– Elle posait trop de questions sur ma sœur. C'était absurde.

– C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire. Tu n'as pas de sœur ! dit-elle en le tentant de le pousser de son lit.

– On se tutoie alors ? Il rouvrit les yeux.

– Oh, tais-toi ! Et par pitié sors de mon lit !

– Non, je dors. Il referma les yeux.

– Si Harry te trouve ici, il te tuera pour de bon je pense.

D'abord il ne bougea pas puis il grogna et finit par se redresser. Assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains, il s'arrêta de bouger.

Soudain il y eut un bruit dans le couloir. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête, un peu paniqués.

Drago se leva d'un coup et remit sa chemise, toujours sur ses gardes. Il se plaça devant la porte, guettait des bruits de pas. Rien. Il finit par sortir d'un coup. Il traversa le plus rapidement possible le couloir avant de reprendre une démarche normale après avoir passé l'angle.

* * *

– Quel abruti...

– Qui donc ? dit Harry en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre de sa cousine qui parlait, encore, toute seule.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

– J'ai vu Malfoy passer et j'ai supposé que tu étais réveillée.

Il rentra franchement dans la pièce, il traversa simplement la pièce pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux et repartit dans l'autre sens.

– Nous devons retrouver le père supérieur ce matin. Je pense que nous serons de retour pour midi.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

– Pas d'alcool, lança t-il depuis le couloir.

Elle recommença à rougir en repensant à la veille.

* * *

Hermione se leva et profita du luxe d'être dans une auberge pas trop miteuse pour prendre un bain. Ainsi, elle pourrait peut-être soulager cet énorme mal de tête.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle était toujours dans son bain et s'était sans doute endormie car elle n'avait pas réalisé que l'eau était devenue froide. Blaise vint toquer à la porte pour la prévenir qu'il allait « faire un tour » (probablement avec sa conquête de la veille).

Gelée, elle sortit du bain et s'enroula dans un linge. Sur son lit, son pantalon et sa robe étaient délicatement posés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Elle passa la robe.

Avec le mal de tête qu'elle avait elle ne supporterait ni les indignations dans la rue, ni celles de son cousin.

Dehors, l'air était frais et comme on était mercredi, jour de marché, la rue était bondée.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu une ville prospère comme celle-là. L'insouciance sur les visages rendait Hermione nostalgique de l'époque où elle-même vaquait à ses occupations dans les nombreuses cours du château. Elle entreprit de suivre le courant, mêlée aux gens, elle pouvait faire semblant d'avoir une vie normale.

* * *

Le père supérieur de la veille n'était qu'un amuse-bouche pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. Drago avait appris, il y avait de ça trois-quarts d'heure, qu'il n'était que le secrétaire des cardinaux. Cardinaux qui seraient décisionnaires.

* * *

Attendre devant l'énorme porte de bois massif ne faisait pas plus plaisir à Harry qu'à son compagnon mais lui avait au moins la décence de ne pas souffler tous les quarts d'heure.

Peut-être aurait-il dû dire quelques banalités pour l'apaiser ? Mais il n'avait rien à lui dire. Drago n'était pas son ami.

Le blond balançait sa tête en arrière apparemment exaspéré et souffla une fois de plus.

– Ne peux-tu pas te tenir ? siffla Harry pour ne pas se faire entendre des quatre moines qui s'affairaient sur leurs ouvrages.

– Si c'était pour nous faire poireauter trois heures, il fallait nous demander de venir trois heures plus tard ! chuchota Drago en retour.

– Ce sont des hommes très occupés.

Un des moines releva la tête vers eux et Harry lui sourit, gêné.

– Ne sommes-nous pas pressés par le temps ? Les Mangemorts n'attendront pas gentiment dans une salle d'attente avant de passer à l'attaque.

– Crois-moi, j'ai sans doute vu plus d'attaques de Mangemorts que toi, je suis au courant. Nous avons besoin d'alliés et ces alliés-là ont des règles de bienséance strictes. Les froisser ne ferait que rallonger les négociations !

Cette fois un moine se leva carrément, emballa ses affaires et quitta la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et un petit homme passa la porte pour les inviter à l'intérieur.

* * *

Blaise sortit de la pièce plutôt fier de lui, on pouvait le dire. Il traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la chambre de Granger et toqua. Personne. Merde, mais où était-elle passée ? Fallait-il toujours la surveiller comme l'huile sur le feu ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui faire confiance pour une simple après-midi ?

* * *

Voilà deux heures qu'Hermione marchait dans les rues comme elle le pouvait au vu de l'affluence qu'il y avait ce jour-là.

Elle marchait à petits pas, bloquée derrière un groupe de jeunes filles qui cherchaient du tissu pour la fête des fleurs ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Finalement elle vit une ouverture vers une ruelle plus étroite sur la gauche.

Elle traversa le reste de foule et s'extirpa dans la ruelle qu'elle traversa à grands pas. Au bout, elle trouva une autre rue, moins bondée. Et de l'autre côté un jardin qui semblait calme.

* * *

Les rues étaient noires de monde, comment la retrouverait-il là-dedans ? Il devrait passer au travers en espérant la trouver rapidement.

* * *

Le jardin était magnifique. Des fleurs aux parfums étranges poussaient tout autour des chemins de terre battue et des bancs avaient été posés ça et là. De gros arbres aux formes artistiques faisaient de l'ombre à un petit étang où des cygnes nageaient nonchalamment.

Mais les parcs l'ennuyait vite. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu voir c'était la bibliothèque. On disait dans les quatre royaumes qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle bibliothèque que celle des moines. Pas la plus grande ni la plus prestigieuse, celles-là étaient réservées à Serdaigle, non, ici c'était les plus beaux ouvrages, faits à la main par les moines eux-mêmes. On disait même que certains avaient pris tant de temps à rédiger qu'il avait fallu deux vies pour les terminer. Cependant elle n'avait pas accès à la bibliothèque. Elle, elle ne pouvait que voir les cygnes.

Elle jeta une miche de pain, qu'elle avait trouvée sur un banc, vers l'un d'eux et celui-ci atterrit sur la tête de la bête. Un couple assis pas très loin lui lançait des éclairs avec les yeux, apparemment indignés. Elle se leva, il était temps pour elle de rentrer à l'auberge.

* * *

Au sortir d'une ruelle où il avait pris une pause, Blaise aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue Hermione qui marchait collée au mur pour éviter le contre-courant des passants.

– HEY ! cria-t-il.

Elle ne l'entendit pas, il courut pour la rattraper.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge était un homme bête.

Drago l'avait compris à la minute où il avait passé la porte, mais entouré de deux autres cardinaux, bien moins vieux, il avait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile. Malheureusement pour Drago, il était le maître des lieux et c'est à lui que revenait la décision de prendre part à cette guerre ou non.

Cependant Fudge ne croyait pas que Jedusor allait venir jusqu'à Poufsouffle. Il refusait catégoriquement de voir que Jedusor ne s'arrêterait pas à Serpentard et Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry tapa du poing sur la table. Comment un homme à la cervelle de moineau comme lui avait-il réussi à devenir cardinal de la plus grande religion des quatre royaumes ? Il tapait du poing pour souligner la proximité des Mangemorts, pour souligner la chute de Gryffondor et pour ne pas lui taper dessus.

Fudge se ratatina dans sa chaise, mais les deux autres cardinaux restèrent droit, seuls leurs sourcils indiquaient leur scepticisme. L'un d'eux ouvrit finalement la bouche.

– Je crois que nous devrions arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous Cornelius ?

C'était fini, ils n'obtiendraient pas le soutien de Poufsouffle.

De toute manière, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'air de vouloir les aider. Harry se leva de sa chaise, dépité.

– Je dirai simplement ceci avant de conclure, dit le second des jeunes cardinaux, je pense que l'armée de Tom Jédusor ne s'arrêtera probablement pas à nos frontières. Nous devrions en parler entre nous.

Harry était sous le choc. De joie !

– Mais... commença Fudge.

– Rencontrons-nous demain pour en reparler... La nuit porte conseil.

* * *

Demain ? Oh non par pitié...

Drago ne souhaitait pas revoir cet imbécile. Plus jamais. Il se leva et après une simple révérence il quitta la pièce à la suite Potter.

* * *

Ça se voyait qu'elle souffrait de la gueule de bois. Quelque par Blaise se sentait coupable. À sa tête, on aurait dit qu'elle allait se noyer dans son verre d'eau.

– Dis-moi Blaise... Il n'a pas de sœur Drago ? finit-elle par demander.

– Non, il n'a pas de sœur, désolé, répondit-il.

Heureusement qu'elle était retournée à son verre d'eau car il était incapable de cacher son sourire.


	12. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Fudge avait complètement changé d'avis. Drago trouvait ça un peu étrange mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Les négociations qui suivirent mirent deux jours à s'établir complètement et ce fut deux jours calmes et plats et sans alcool pour Granger. Deux jours remplis de réunions extrêmement longues pour Neville et Harry. Blaise lui avait été renvoyé au camp pour mettre au courant Mère.

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin d'autant de réunions pour définir que Jedusor était un salopard et qu'il leur fallait de l'aide, mais au moins maintenant ils auraient le soutien de Poufsouffle et au final c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Hermione avait vraiment hâte de quitter cette ville. Comme la plupart des lieux intéressants étaient interdits aux femmes, le séjour avait juste consisté pour elle à rester enfermée dans l'auberge.

Blaise devait retourner au campement des Serpentards pour prévenir Narcissa et aller chercher Goyle et Crabbe. Neville lui allait rester avec les moines.

Quant à Harry, Drago et elle, ils partaient pour la capitale de Poufsouffle pour discuter avec Amos Diggory, le roi, afin de réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque. Harry lui avait promis qu'une fois là-bas, ils mettraient au point un plan pour libérer Ron.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent leurs adieux Neville avant de reprendre la route et cette fois non pas à travers les bois. Non, ils prendraient les routes normales.

* * *

– On aurait quand même pu prendre des chevaux... On aurait perdu moins de temps, grogna le Serpentard.

– On risque d'être à court d'argent et les chevaux coûtent cher, lui répondit Harry.

Ces deux-là avaient vraiment du mal à s'entendre.

– Avarice quand tu nous tiens...

Harry commença à répondre quelque chose.

Profitant de leur querelle, Hermione se dirigea discrètement vers un buisson pour se changer. Harry lui sauta dessus pour la retenir par le bras.

– Non non c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin d'un pantalon pour marcher sur les routes pavées.

Elle se retourna vers lui l'air mauvais puis elle regarda vers leur compagnon en quête d'aide, mais celui-ci ne fit que les dépasser.

Ils reprirent donc leur route normalement. Elle enfilerai un pantalon dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée et le soir, Harry ne voulant pas payer une auberge, ils campèrent à proximité de la route. Drago et Harry établirent un petit feu et des couchettes pendant qu'Hermione cueillait deux ou trois baies que Neville lui avait appris à reconnaître. Ils mangèrent les baies et du pain que Neville leur avait donné pour la route dans un silence entrecoupé d'altercations entre les garçons. Harry prit le premier tour de garde.

Finalement, au matin, tout le monde dormait quand Hermione se réveilla et elle en profita pour se décrasser dans un ruisseau un peu plus loin. Ils reprirent la route assez tôt.

Les deux jour suivants se déroulèrent à peu près de la même manière.

* * *

N'ayant plus de nourriture le troisième jour, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la journée dans l'un des villages du coin pour refaire le plein de provisions.

– On pourrait dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois non ?

Elle l'avait devancé, peut-être que si c'était elle qui demandait, il dirait oui. Drago n'en pouvait plus des campements pourris de bord de route.

– Je... Non. Après tout, on arrive à Chourave demain. On dormira bien là-bas.

Elle tenta de papillonner des yeux et lui attrapa doucement le bras.

Quelle dragueuse.

Elle minauda un tout petit « s'il te plaît ». Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, papillonna lui aussi et sur la même intonation lui répondit simplement « Non ».

Déçue, elle partit la tête haute acheter quelques légumes.

– Elle n'est pas très forte à ce jeu là, lança Drago, adossé à une pile de cagettes.

Il la regardait tâter des aubergines.

– Elle essaie, mais ce n'est pas son genre. Elle doit vraiment vouloir un bon lit, répondit Harry tandis qu'Hermione semblait prise dans une longue négociation avec une vendeuse.

– Qui n'en voudrait pas un ! On aurait quand même pu dormir ici ce soir, appuya Drago.

Peut-être que s'il en remettait une couche ça marcherait.

Harry jeta un regard méchant. Apparemment, c'était un non. Tant pis.

Ils reprirent leur route en fin d'après-midi et se trouvèrent un petit campement au coucher de soleil. Ils ne mangèrent pas d'aubergine.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la capitale en début de soirée.

Ne pouvant pas demander une audience à 22h, Harry accepta de prendre deux chambres pour la nuit. Après un dîner copieux dans une taverne pas trop loin de là où ils dormaient, Harry partit se coucher. Hermione tenta de rester dans la taverne, mais il l'obligea à aller se coucher.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle avait vraiment envie de sortir. Le problème était qu'elle devait passer par la chambre des garçons pour sortir, la seule autre issue étant une toute petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le devant de l'auberge. Elle ne pouvait donc pas sortir par là sinon tout le monde pourrait la voir. Il avait bien préparé son coup, le chameau !

Hermione n'était pas du genre à enfreindre les règles mais elle se considérait bien trop indépendante pour obéir à son cousin. Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'aimait pas tant que ça les règlements.

Comment faire ?

Elle quitta sa robe et enfila son pantalon, c'était déjà ça. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre. Il dormait. Elle avança tout doucement, aperçut une veste à lui sur une chaise et s'avança pour l'attraper. Une latte grinça. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt derrière la tête du lit.

Harry grogna et se retourna.

Elle s'avança à quatre pattes pour attraper la veste du bout des doigts qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Plaquée au sol, elle entendit Harry relever la tête et se recoucher aussi tôt. Il était devenu le genre à avoir le sommeil léger (la guerre, la fuite, ça vous change un homme).

Hermione fit demi-tour pratiquement en rampant, elle évita la latte qui grinçait et se releva tout doucement. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle se plaqua contre le mur derrière la porte.

C'était Malfoy. Harry se réveilla.

– Oh, désolé, je venais juste chercher une veste, je ressors, dit-il.

Hermione réalisa que c'était cette même veste qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Zut, il allait la trouver.

– Hum ok.

Hermione entendit les draps bouger. Sans doute qu'Harry enfonçait sa tête sous les draps. La latte grinça. Le blond était probablement assez loin, la tête dans son sac à chercher sa veste.

Elle passa le plus rapidement possible de l'autre côté de la porte et sortit, capuche sur la tête, d'un pas normal et assuré.

Une fois dehors, elle respira un bon coup puis sourit, enfin libre. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas rentrer trop tard voilà tout.

La ville lui tendait grand les bras. Partout, les gens marchaient, rigolaient, certains se battaient (elle éviterait ceux-là). Elle se dit en les dépassant qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une petite chose apeurée... Elle se rappela le pantalon et la veste, elle ressemblait à un homme, elle ne craignait rien.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas marché dans les rues d'une si grande ville.

Elle tourna vers la ruelle où ils avaient mangé quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

– La voilà la veste que je cherchais.

Elle se retourna paniquée.

Évidemment, c'était lui. Quel fouineur !

– Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Papi Potter ne va pas être content, continua-t-il.

Elle se dégagea.

– Je crois être suffisamment grande pour faire ce que je veux non ?

Elle ne le regarda pas. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, ça lui aurait donné le pouvoir de lui faire la leçon. D'ailleurs peut-être que si elle se mettait à courir tout à coup, elle pourrait le semer et passer une heure tranquille dans les rues sans qu'il l'oblige à rentrer maintenant.

* * *

Il détestait quand elle ne le regardait pas.

– Je comptais passer la soirée en charmante compagnie, mais...

– Va aux poules si ça te chante, moi, je ferai ma vie. Quant à ta veste je te l'emprunte pour la soirée. Je ne risque rien si je ressemble à un homme.

Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas quand elle lui parlait ?

– Il faudrait être aveugle pour croire que c'est un homme dans ce pantalon.

Elle était énervée, elle regardait une petite rue avec insistance. Elle allait sans doute partir en courant.

Elle se retourna vers lui un instant avant de s'élancer vers la ruelle, il n'eut à faire qu'un pas pour l'attraper au vol. Bloquée dans ses bras, elle se débattait.

– Potter étriperait toute ma famille s'il savait que je te laissais partir vagabonder, expliqua-t-il.

– Je ne rentrerai pas tard, c'est promis ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir...supplia-t-elle les yeux au sol.

Il la relâcha doucement. Elle, les yeux toujours sur la ruelle et lui, se demandant si c'était la bonne solution. Ne voulait-il pas de la tranquillité ? Est-ce que la tranquillité c'était de la laisser ? ou de l'enfermer ?

L'enfermer à coup sûr, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Une fois totalement libre, elle se retourna et hocha la tête avant de partir en marchant vers la ruelle de droite.

Ils prirent le même chemin et marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier s'il la suivait et c'était le cas. Il la rattrapa pour marcher à coté d'elle.

– Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

– Je ne te suis pas, c'est juste ma route aussi.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et elle s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta aussi.

– Dans quelle direction vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Dans le sens opposé à toi.

Il rigola.

– Allons boire un verre et je te raccompagne, proposa-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Il ne lui donnait pas vraiment le choix. Elle leva enfin la tête vers lui puis elle retroussa ses poches vides.

– Je n'ai pas mon argent. Dommage !

Elle leva les bras en guise d'excuse avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Il la rattrapa et lui saisit à nouveau le bras.

– Tu as le mien, dit-il en passant la main à l'intérieur de la veste.

Geste qu'il regretta immédiatement. Elle n'était pas plus vêtue qu'un homme et sur une femme, c'était peu...

– C'est moi qui paie, finit-il par dire.

Des filles, il en avait touché... Alors pourquoi rougir comme un adolescent ? Puis il l'emporta avec plus ou moins de force vers le bar le plus proche.


	13. Chapter 12

Le bar était bondé, ce qui étonnait Hermione pour un lundi soir. D'un autre côté, depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas été dans une capitale ?

La pièce aux allures chaleureuses abritait une quarantaine de personnes dans ce qui lui sembla être une soixantaine de mètres carrés. Il y avait un large bar en bois taillé d'un seul bloc, mais Hermione ne put distinguer plus de détail car il y avait trop de monde accoudé au comptoir.

Des tables étaient disposées contre les murs à côté de banquettes miteuses recouvertes de ce qui avait dû être du velours il y avait de cela un siècle. À côté du comptoir, une grosse cheminée hébergeait trois gros rôtis et deux poulets qui tournaient doucement au-dessus du feu. Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais le simple brouhaha des discussions.

Il la poussa jusqu'à une table au fond.

« On doit vraiment avoir l'air bizarre » se dit-elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il se dirigea vers le bar et revint avec une bière et un verre d'eau.

– Je voulais une bière, fit-elle.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi faisait elle la maligne...

– Le verre d'eau est pour moi, répondit Drago.

Il posa la bière devant elle.

Elle avait l'air stupide maintenant.

– Je croyais que tu voulais occuper cette soirée à profiter de tous les plaisirs que la vie offre aux hommes ?

Elle sourit gênée et sans le regarder plongea le nez dans sa bière. Elle regrettait les unes après les autres chacune des phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche.

– Jolies filles, alcool et... Je ne sais pas moi, bagarres dans la boue ou autre festivités du genre.

Elle aurait voulu se couper la langue...

* * *

– Oh... C'est ça être un homme alors ? Je me suis toujours demandé.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas totalement tort. être une femme dans leur monde n'était sans doute pas une joie tous les jours. Il repensa à sa mère qui voulait la marier.

Elle reprit une gorgée de bière.

Elle semblait vraiment énervée et Drago ne savait pas comment agir. C'était un peu le problème avec cette fille, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres filles qu'il connaissait.

Il y avait celles du campement, toutes pendues à son cou, mais ça c'était juste parce qu'elles espéraient devenir reine de Serpentard ou un fantasme du même genre. Les autres, celles qu'il rencontrait quand il commerçait, elles étaient plus difficiles mais généralement il arrivait à ses fins.

Avec celle-là c'était tout autre chose.

D'abord elle ne le regardait pas, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Ensuite elle avait de la répartie et puis elle portait des pantalons. Finalement c'était plutôt le genre de Blaise.

Drago lui aimait les filles avec un caractère simple. Enfin les filles qui ne parlent pas trop se corrigea-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité il ne savait pas trop, il n'avait jamais réellement aimé une fille.

– à quoi penses-tu ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Elle plissait les yeux comme s'il la dégoûtait.

– à mon adolescence.

– Moi j'évite de penser à la mienne.

Elle but une gorgée.

– ça a été les pires moments, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à compter sur ses doigts. Il attrapa le verre de bière et en bu les trois-quarts. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle finisse ou sinon il ne pourrait pas la ramener.

– Hey ! C'est ma bière ça !

Elle s'allongea sur la table pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il reposa la bière alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques gorgées.

– Beurk ! Je ne peux pas boire ça alors que tu as bu dedans, fit-elle en grimaçant.

Il sourit plutôt fier de lui.

– à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Elle attrapa le verre avant de le finir cul-sec.

Elle aussi semblait fière d'elle. Souriante, avec sa capuche sur la tête, elle frôlait le ridicule.

– Enlève la capuche Granger.

– Non, sinon ils vont voir que je suis une fille.

– Tout le monde s'en fout.

Elle fit non de la tête. Il se pencha sur la table et repoussa la capuche sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Regardez tout le monde, c'est une fille !

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens en la montrant du doigt, mais personne ne les regardait.

– Oh mon Dieu une fille ! renchérit-il.

* * *

Un bruit dans le couloir réveilla Harry en sursaut. Effrayé, il se leva épée au poing. Il n'était jamais vraiment tranquille. Il reposa son arme et alla toquer doucement à la porte de Hermione.

– Hermione tu dors ?

Pas de réponse.

Il hésita à rentrer. Non, elle devait dormir. Il bâilla et remonta dans son lit. Il vérifia le lit de Malfoy, il n'était pas rentré. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit en rentrant.

* * *

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant l'auberge. Ça faisait deux heures qu'elle s'était enfuie et elle espérait vraiment que Harry n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle ricana, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils entrèrent, le comptoir était vide et les lumières presque toutes éteintes. Elle monta les marches doucement et chacune grinçaient avec un son différent. Elle imagina que si elle vivait ici elle connaîtrait chacun de ces sons par cœur.

– Avance, chuchota-t-il.

Elle était peut-être un peu... Enfin elle avait peut-être bu un peu vite... Peut-être la deuxième bière avait été de trop.

Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre elle s'écrasa contre le mur. Après un hochement de tête, il ouvrit doucement la porte, la chambre était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Elle le suivit en rigolant doucement.

Harry se réveilla et elle s'écrasa derrière le jeune homme qui la devançait.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Drago.

Il marqua une pause.

– Hum, continua-t-il enfin.

Il avait sans doute levé les yeux au ciel.

– Ne réveille pas Hermione.

Elle pouffa dans son dos.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'entends ronfler d'ici.

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans le dos.

Ils restèrent là plantés comme deux imbéciles pendant quelques minutes, Hermione accrochée à son dos, la tête enfoncée dans le tissu de sa chemise. Elle avait trop peur de rire.

Elle finit par prendre un peu de distance, réalisant que c'était peut-être gênant. Elle traversa à tâtons la pièce et quand elle eut atteint la porte qui menait à sa chambre l'ouvrit doucement avant de passer de l'autre côté et de se jeter, sans bruit, dans son lit.

Elle enleva la veste, son pantalon et enfila son dessous de robe. Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre quand la porte s'ouvrit discrètement et se referma derrière Malfoy.

Elle se cacha rapidement sous les couvertures. Il s'approcha du lit.

– Que fais-tu là ! dit-elle interloquée

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

– Ma veste, dit-il simplement en soulevant l'objet en question. Je pense que Potter se poserait les mauvaises questions s'il la voyait dans ta chambre.

Il releva la tête et la regarda un instant.

Elle hocha de la tête. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce discrètement.

Elle entendit le plancher de la chambre voisine grincer et sut qu'il était parti se coucher. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et rougit de sa propre bêtise. Comment avait-elle pu croire ce qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer. Quoiqu'elle n'ait rien imaginé du tout bien entendu. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit.

Finalement après dix minutes d'angoisse et de gêne, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle marche un peu. Elle se leva, s'enroula dans un châle pour aller aux toilettes. Elle traversa la pièce discrètement, ouvrit la porte et marcha encore plus discrètement à travers la chambre des garçons. Elle marcha sur la latte qui grinçait et tout à coup la lumière s'alluma et Hermione s'arrêta net.

– Ou vas-tu ? demanda Harry visiblement entre inquiétude et en colère.

– Aux toilettes...

– Tu l'as réveillé...

Harry jeta un coussin sur Drago qui faisait semblant de dormir.

– C'est bon, il est tard, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir pour aller en ville.

Quelque part dans le tas de coussins qu'était devenu Drago, elle entendit un rire pas très discret.

Elle traversa la chambre beaucoup moins discrètement et Harry attendit qu'elle soit revenue pour éteindre à nouveau.


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione et ses deux compagnons rencontrèrent le roi dans la matinée. Il avait déjà lu la lettre des cardinaux et à leur grand soulagement ne leur demanda pas plus de détails que ce que ces derniers avaient déjà exigé. Il leur proposa l'asile le temps qu'ils mettent en place un plan pour sauver Ron et pour convaincre Serdaigle de se rallier à eux. Deux valets les conduisirent donc à travers le château et c'est pièce par pièce, mais très brièvement, qu'ils visitèrent celui-ci.

Le château de Chourave était magnifique. L'enceinte se divisait en trois ailes avec en leur centre une petite cour intérieure, trois grands jardins et une serre qui s'enroulaient autour de l'extérieur du château.

Le pays étant très croyant, les appartements de Hermione étaient très éloignés de ceux des garçons, dans une partie réservée entièrement aux femmes. Elle avait une immense chambre rien que pour elle et une salle d'eau qu'elle partageait avec la chambre d'à côté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas habité une chambre aussi grande que disposer seule de tout cet espace lui paraissait absurde.

Ils déjeunèrent en compagnie du roi et elle rencontra ainsi sa voisine de chambre, Cho, la fille aînée du roi de Serdaigle. Cédric Diggory, le prince, n'étant pas encore revenu de la chasse, les garçons furent invités à aller s'entraîner avec le roi dans la salle d'escrime royale. Hermione voulut les y accompagner, mais comme ce n'était pas très bien vu (une femme dans une salle d'entraînement aux arts de la guerre, quelle idée ?), elle visita les jardins en compagnie de Cho. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les jardins l'ennuyaient très vite. Il fallait cependant admettre que ceux-là étaient magnifiques. Entretenue par des moines spécialisés dans la botanique, l'enceinte du jardin était décorée de toutes les plus belles fleurs du pays, des roses, du muguet et nombre d'autres fleurs qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas fleurissaient partout sur les murs et dans les parterres . La promenade aurait pu être idyllique si Cho avait été du genre à tenir des conversations.

– Je dois dire qu'ici il fait beaucoup plus froid que dans mon pays, finit par dire la jeune princesse.

Elle était du genre douce et discrète. On lui avait sûrement appris les langages aimables et les manières de société très jeune et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'esprit rebelle. Hermione elle aussi avait commencé cet apprentissage avant la guerre, mais n'avait jamais aimé ce cours, pourtant elle aimait tous les autres et y prenait tant de plaisir qu'elle assistait aussi à ceux de Harry.

– À Serdaigle, le temps est bon même après le solstice d'hiver.

Hermione s'ennuyait à mourir. Il faut dire que malgré les efforts de Cho cette discussion n'avait rien d'intéressant. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête pour dire oui ou pour dire non.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez dû fuir à travers bois.

Hermione hocha la tête à nouveau mais était quand même un peu plus intriguée par la tournure de la conversation.

– Vous n'avez donc pas pris de garde-robe.

Les garde-robes... Voilà un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas abordé depuis la guerre, si elle l'avait abordé un jour.

– Ne vous méprenez pas, cette robe est vraiment merveilleuse mais vu que la mère de Cédric est morte il y a des années et que celui-ci n'a pas de sœur, il ne pourra pas vous donner de quoi vous changer.

– Oh vous savez, je ne m'inquiète plus vraiment de ma garde-robe depuis des années. La guerre, tout ça...

Cette après-midi était longue. Trop longue.

– Oui évidemment.

La jeune fille se retourna pour prendre les mains d'Hermione.

– Excusez ma franchise, voire ma bêtise... Je ... Ce que j'essaie de vous proposer depuis tout à l'heure, c'est de vous échanger cette robe avec deux ou trois de ma propre garde-robe. J'adore le velours noir et je me dis que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous soutenir.

– Oh... euh ... Cette vielle robe ?

Hermione attrapa un bout du tissu noir de sa robe.

– Elle me vient de Serpentard, enfin, c'est Narcissa qui me l'a donnée... Je crois.

– Oh ! si c'est un souvenir, je comprends. Je peux aussi tout simplement vous donner des vêtements !

– Oh non, je déteste cette femme, c'est avec plaisir que je m'en débarrasserai.

Les deux femmes retournèrent à leurs chambres pour procéder à l'échange, ce qui mit fin à la promenade.

* * *

Potter se battait comme une fillette.

Drago et lui avaient commencé quelques échanges avec des épées d'entraînement devant Amos qui semblait trouver cela passionnant.

Il commentait chaque mouvement et ponctuait régulièrement avec des : « Je regarde souvent mon Cédric échanger ainsi », ou encore : « C'est le coup préféré de Cédric. », jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du fameux Cédric soit annoncée pour le soir même. Le roi les laissa donc se « dégourdir en paix » pendant qu'il préparait tout pour « son » Cédric.

– Je ne le connais pas encore celui-là, mais je le déteste déjà, dit Drago en tentant un coup au flan.

Harry esquiva.

– Nous avons besoin d'eux pour détruire Tom Jedusor.

Harry se lança en avant et Drago esquiva le coup à son tour.

– Ils sont tous fous dans ce pays.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent, Drago retourna la situation à son avantage, il gagnait du terrain. Potter recula un peu.

Le brun tenta un retour, mais perdit encore du terrain.

– Dommage que Granger n'ait pas pu venir voir la dérouillée que je vais te mettre, se réjouit le blond.

Il recula un peu, Harry avança et Drago plongea pour le toucher, mais le jeune prince esquiva encore une fois.

– Ah oui, j'espère que ton envie « d'impressionner » ma cousine ne te fera pas « trébucher » cette fois-ci.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups d'épée. Drago esquiva de justesse un coup au bras.

– Il n'y a rien d'impressionnant à gagner contre toi et j'ai réellement trébuché, Potter.

Il s'avança pour tenter une nouvelle attaque.

Potter esquiva et gagna un peu de terrain, ils échangèrent quelques coups supplémentaires. Drago était sur le point de gagner.

Harry s'élança et fit reculer le Serpentard.

– Je vous ai vu rentrer hier.

Harry relança un coup, le blond sauta pour éviter et faillit tomber.

– Je l'ai croisée dehors, elle m'a supplié pour pouvoir rester un peu.

Il se remit sur ses appuis et reprit sa position, une main dans le dos.

Le Gryffondor sautilla pour attaquer.

– Tu aurais dû la ramener tout de suite à l'auberge.

Potter lança une attaque et Drago l'évita avec grâce.

– Elle a des atouts que tu n'as pas, Potter, lança-t-il en se retournant.

Il toucha le garçon brun dans le dos.

– Comment peux-tu parler ainsi devant moi de ma cousine ?!

Il perdit à son tour l'équilibre avant de se retrouver face à son adversaire.

– C'est bon, je rigole. Ta cousine est blanche comme neige, tu dois le savoir ?

Cling-cling. Le combat devenait plus sérieux. Les coups tombaient plus vite et surtout plus fort. Potter ne jouait plus.

– Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir.

Cling-clang.

– Elle respire la virginité... soupira Drago, faussement rêveur.

Cling-clonk.

Harry sauta à nouveau.

– Vulgaire.

Son épée fut arrêtée par celle de Drago.

– Je serais même étonné d'apprendre qu'un simple baiser ait effleuré ses lèvres.

Les coups pleuvaient à présent.

– Eh bien, il se trouve que ma cousine s'est fiancée.

Le coup suivant atteint Drago en plein cœur.

Harry recula. Ils baissèrent leurs armes. Drago enleva son casque, une expression neutre sur son visage.

– Ma mère m'avait parlé de la marier à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle.

– Cédric Diggory est lui aussi déjà fiancé.

Potter retira son propre casque.

– Serdaigle n'a que des filles, continua-t-il.

Il enfonça son épée dans son socle.

– Et ces fiançailles ont été décidées en secret, ajouta-t-il pour clore la discussion.

Il remit ses chaussures avant de quitter la pièce, sous l'œil quelque peu perdu du Serpentard.

* * *

Le repas se déroula sans « l'incroyable » Cédric Diggory qui avait sûrement pris du retard sur la route. Granger et la princesse « chose » mangeaient en bavardant et Potter discutait avec le roi. Drago lui était seul et mangeait dans son coin mais après tout, il ne se plaignait pas : la discussion du roi ne portait qu'autour de son fils et des occupations de ce dernier... à bien regarder les filles, il n'avait pas envie de leur parler non plus. À travers le brouhaha, il entendit Granger raconter sa mésaventure d'aubergines à la ville des moines, passionnant.

À la fin du repas, deux femmes, qui ressemblaient plus à des portes-manteaux qu'à autre chose vinrent chercher les filles qui furent presque forcées de quitter la table pour aller se coucher car « ce n'était pas une heure pour des filles non mariées ». Vraiment un pays de vieux fanatiques.

Finalement, le brillant, le flamboyant, le merveilleux Cédric Diggory arriva et la fête commença. Son père, Amos, le pria de lui raconter les moindres détails de sa partie de chasse, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Heureusement tout cela était accompagné de vin. Du très bon vin.

Une heure plus tard le récit n'était toujours pas fini. L'émérite chevalier Cédric Diggory racontait encore ses exploits alors que Drago finissait son troisième pichet. N'en pouvant plus des histoires de sangliers, de biches aux abois et de champignons en tout genre, il quitta silencieusement la table.

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Son cerveau était quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool. À droite... c'était sa chambre ? Oui, c'est ça.

Il prit à gauche.

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé un moment « fille ».

Hermione enleva la vielle robe de Narcissa et enfila l'une des robes offertes par Cho. Dieu qu' il devait faire chaud dans son pays. La robe, qui appartenait à la princesse (cette fille était très maigre) était beaucoup trop petite pour Hermione. Même si les quatre années de fuite lui avaient fait perdre son petit ventre d'enfant, elle gardait toujours quelques formes. Le tissu était si fin qu'on voyait presque son corset à travers et comme la taille était trop petite le tissu se tendait sur le corset en le rendant plus transparent encore. Le jupon n'avait pas de mousseline, juste une fine couche de tissu blanc transparent en dessous du tissu déjà très fin qui recouvrait ses jambes. Hermione se détailla dans le miroir. Ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle. Dans cette robe, ses hanches semblaient si grosses. Ses hanches et ses fesses avaient doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était ainsi observée dans un miroir.

Elle n'était pas une jolie fille.

Elle avait de tout petits seins qui ne se voyaient pas du tout, écrasés par le corset et ses cheveux... mon Dieu, ses cheveux...

Hermione respira et se jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au miroir. Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule décida-t-elle. Elle était très bien comme elle était, cette robe n'était pas faite pour elle. Cependant ses cheveux restaient une catastrophe. Elle rit d'elle-même en essayant de les arranger. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sûrement Cho. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre une couverture pour que personne ne la voit comme ça, mais ne voulant pas vexer la jeune fille (qui serait bien obligée de voir que cette robe ne lui allait pas) elle dit donc « Entrez ! » en avançant vers la porte.

Ce n'était pas Cho et elle referma la porte précipitamment derrière le jeune homme.

La bouche ouverte, elle était sous le choc. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu rentrer ? Ils étaient tous fous dans ce pays, ils s'imagineraient des choses.

– Qu'est que tu fais là ?! cria-t-elle en chuchotant, toujours dos à la porte. C'est une manie que tu as de rentrer dans ma chambre sans y être invité !

– Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que le pantalon, observa Drago en guise de réponse.

Il parlait fort et avait l'air surpris d'être ici. Elle en avait oublié la tenue qu'elle portait et attrapa un châle sur la chaise d'à côté.

– Tais-toi ! On va t'entendre ! siffla-t-elle énervée.

Elle se retourna et entrouvrit la porte. Une femme passait dans le couloir, et deux autres (qui avaient l'air de monter la garde) étaient plantées un peu plus loin.

– Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici bon Dieu ? Elles sont trois, on va devoir attendre qu'elles s'en aillent.

– Bof, tout le monde est accroché à la bouche de messire Cédric Diggory, grogna-t-il.

– Qui ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Il avait pris ses aises dans le lit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

– AH ! Il sourit et la montra du doigt comme s'il y avait un public. AH TOUT LE MONDE NE CONNAIS PAS Messi...r...

Elle tentait de l'étouffer avec un coussin.

– Chut idiot ! chuchota-t-elle en levant le coussin.

– Tu ne connais pas Messire Cédric Diggory, premier chevalier du royaume de Poufsouffle !

Si, ça y était, elle voyait de qui il parlait.

– Prince héritier du royaume que son père lui léguera !

Sa voix devint plus rauque, mais gardait un ton moqueur.

– Divin chasseur et bourreaux des cœurs...

Il fit un clin d'œil, donna un coup de coude au vide et haussa le ton de sa voix ou se mit à chanter, difficile à dire puisqu'elle mit sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'arrêter.

– Tais-toi, enfin ! Quelqu'un va t'entendre.

Elle étouffa un rire qui montait malgré elle.

– La princesse Cho lui est destinée et elle est dans la pièce d'à côté ! souffla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il se libéra et ouvrit à nouveau grand la bouche.

«VOILA UN DESTIN QUE JE NE LUI ENVIE PAS ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Elle attrapa un coussin pour l'étouffer encore une fois, mais quand son bras s'abaissa pour lui asséner le coup fatal, il se retourna et lui attrapa le bras. Ahurie, elle lâcha le coussin et surprise par la force du jeune homme elle tomba à la renverse. il était à moitié allongé sur elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

– Je crois que je préfère me marier à Jedusor lui-même, dit-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle posa une main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il sentait l'alcool.

* * *

Toutes les jeunes filles de son âge devraient savoir que l'on ne chatouille pas trop un homme qui a bu.

C'était vrai qu'elle était innocente, et puis c'était lui qui était venu la trouver. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le frapper avec un coussin, il trouvait cela un peu aguicheur et ça la rendait encore plus charmante. Tous les neurones de Drago n'étaient pas réveillés sinon il n'aurait jamais sauté sur cette fille. Il le savait pourtant, toutes mais pas elle.

– Tu es saoul comme un cochon, dit-elle simplement, sans l'ombre d'un reproche ou de jugement dans sa voix.

– Tu es une vraie spécialiste maintenant Granger?

Elle attrapa un autre coussin pour tenter de le frapper, mais il bloqua à nouveau son poignet avec sa main. Elle lui sourit et tenta d'en attraper un autre de la main gauche sans succès. Il maîtrisa son poignet gauche aussi et releva doucement les bras de la jeune fille vers le haut avant de les attraper tous les deux avec la même main. Sa main libre écarta quelques mèches rebelles du visage d'Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment.

– Olala ! Si Potter vous voyait, dit une voix moqueuse.

Leurs deux têtes se retournèrent pour voir Blaise refermer la porte doucement.

Que faisait-il là cet idiot !

Hermione se libéra et repoussa Drago, qui prit ses distances avec une pointe de soulagement.

* * *

Honte. Honte. Honte. Honte. Elle avait honte. Elle se recouvra du châle qui était tombé et s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant qu'il se levait et remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Il s'avança vers la porte et se retourna avant de l'ouvrir. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois.

– Va-t'en ! lui intima-t-elle, comme si elle chassait d'un « Ouste ! » un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin la pièce, la honte l'avait rendue cramoisie.

* * *

– ça trébuche dur en ce moment.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait attendu juste pour lui dire ça ?

– La réponse est oui, j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour te la sortir celle-là, pouffa Blaise qui le connaissait décidément trop bien. Et pour pas louper ta tête de voleur quand tu sortirais de la pièce ! Haha !

Idiot.

* * *

ATTENTION ; le chapitre prochain sera suivi d'un interlude ! Ne loupez pas le chapitre en ne lisant que l'interlude !

(aussi, je me suis rendu compte de les "*" qui coupaient mes chapitres à chaque transition de personnage disparaissaient quand je postais les chapitres, j'ai tout corrigé, les chapitres sont et serons plus lisibles à partir de maintenant!)  
Sinon j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et je vous invite à faire de même si ça vous plaît ou que vous avez simplement quelque chose à dire ! Tous les retours sont bons à prendre.


	15. Chapter 14

Harry n'en pouvait plus de Cédric Diggory et de ses histoires. Il sortit discrètement à son tour de la salle à manger et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être allait voir Hermione. à cette heure-ci, elle ne devait pas dormir. Il traversait les jardins en direction de l'aile gauche quand il aperçut Cho qui se promenait parmi les fleurs. Il se glissa doucement derrière un buisson puis la croisa au tournant par « hasard ».

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

Lui et Blaise longeaient discrètement l'aile des filles.

– On est arrivé y'a vingt minutes. Les gardes nous ont laissé manger mais on ne savait pas où tu étais, puis j'ai entendu ta voix au loin et j'ai pensé que tu étais dans ta chambre. Une fois dans les couloirs, j'ai vu un écriteau « réservé aux femmes », je me suis dit que tu avais eu de la chance avec une servante et en me dirigeant vers leurs quartiers j'ai entendu rire à l'étage, alors j'ai suivi ce bruit. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais décroché le gros lot et chopé une princesse, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rentrer.

Drago l'avait mauvaise. Ils se plaquèrent contre un mur, un garde passa à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir.

– Et puis j'ai vu que tu avais vraiment décroché le top du top et j'ai regretté.

Il allait s'énerver et puis tout bien réfléchi, c'était mieux comme ça.

– J'ai bu.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse.

Blaise l'empêcha de traverser et leur permit d'éviter un autre garde. Plus que trois pas et ils seraient en dehors de la zone des femmes.

– On ne faisait que parler, se défendit-il.

– Oui ! Oui, oui, je pense aussi que c'est ce que Potter aurait pensé en vous voyant.

* * *

Harry repartit vers sa chambre un peu énervé. La jolie fille était la fiancé de Cédric Diggory. Il était déçu.

* * *

Hermione se cacha sous sa couette. Elle avait vraiment honte. Heureusement que Blaise était arrivé. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente.

* * *

Le lendemain consista à établir leurs prochains déplacements et à entretenir deux-trois discussions sur le ralliement de Serdaigle à leur cause. Cho leur assura que son père voudrait les aider mais que bien sûr une rencontre était de convenance. Le prince Cédric amenda qu'il leur fallait une vue de l'intérieur et pour ça, une partie de leur groupe devrait s'infiltrer à Gryffondor pour observer comment se passait l'occupation par les Mangemorts. Hermione voulait ABSOLUMENT faire partie de l'expédition d'infiltration, mais bien évidemment, il n'en était pas question.

Finalement, le plan devint le suivant : un des Serpentards partirait avec Hermione pour Serdaigle tandis que les autres se dirigeraient vers Gryffondor. Il fut convenu que Drago parte pour Serdaigle avec elle, ce qui n'avait l'air de faire plaisir à personne. Cette idée ne rassurait du tout Harry, Mais il avait promis à Narcissa qu'il serait inclus dans toutes les négociations... et puisque Hermione n'était pas héritière (pour l'instant, s'il ne mourrait pas au cours de leur expédition suicidaire en territoire ennemi), il aurait préféré respecter les convenances en envoyant quelqu'un de plus... officiel. Le mercenaire était un balourd et Harry trouvait qu'il avait un comportement incorrect avec sa cousine, quoique depuis la veille il semblait l'éviter. Peut-être que leur escarmouche lui avait remis les points sur les i. Cédric restait probablement leur meilleur combattant et lui voulait observer de ses propres yeux la situation de son peuple. En définitive, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait au moins confiance en elle.

Hermione et Drago devaient partir le lendemain après midi et ils quittèrent donc la salle de réunion pour préparer leurs affaires pendant que les autres échafaudait leur stratégie. C'était une aubaine pour Harry qui savait déjà exactement où ils allaient frapper.

* * *

Hermione referma son sac à dos et sortit pour le dîner. En traversant les balcons, elle aperçut de loin celui qui allait être son compagnon de voyage, en grande discussion avec une femme des cuisines. Elle aurait aimé l'éviter, mais les escaliers qu'elle descendait menaient directement à eux. Elle descendit tout de même. La cuisinière fit une révérence.

– Bonjour Granger. dit-il avant de se retourner.

– On dit bonsoir à cette heure.

Elle traversa le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de courir.

– Un problème ? Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées, la servante se retira dans une deuxième révérence empressée.

– Juste la bienséance. Sûrement quelque chose qu'on n'apprend pas dans les arbres.

Elle repartit, presque en trottinant cette fois. Elle sentait derrière elle les pas énervés de son interlocuteur la rattraper et quelque peu effrayée, elle s'arrêta net pour l'affronter.

Il était si proche qu'elle en eut un frisson.

– Vous ne me faites pas peur, assura-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote, dit-il en avançant d'un pas. Ne me cherchez pas Granger, j'ai été poli jusque-là, je ne le serais pas éternellement.

Il était déjà très proche et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça mais devait tenir bon.

– Rentrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille après le couvre-feu, c'est votre idée de la politesse ?

Elle chuchotait. Il marqua une pause et recula d'un pas.

– Je me suis trompé de chambre voilà tout ! se défendit-il en levant les bras en l'air, un air innocent sur le visage.

– Trompé de chambre ?! Je vous déteste !

Elle reprit sa course vers la salle à manger.

Il leva les bras derrière elle et lui dit :

– Vous me détestez pour être rentré dans votre chambre ou pour ne pas avoir voulu que ce soit la vôtre ?

– La ferme ! cria-t-elle et elle disparut dans l'immense salle à manger.

* * *

Le lendemain vers quatorze heures, Hermione mit son sac sur son dos et enlaça son cousin. Ils n'avaient pas été séparés si longtemps depuis le début de la guerre. C'était dur. Ils se lâchèrent après un long moment. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard étrange.

Ils quittèrent le château pour reprendre la route. Ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours de chevauchée pour arriver là-bas. Chacun monta sur un cheval prêté par le roi et ils traversèrent les écuries puis le chemin vers la grande route qui menait à Serdaigle. Ils seraient sur le territoire de Poufsouffle pendant cinq bons jours de voyage et ne rentreraient au royaume de Serdaigle qu'après le Pont Noir, enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit Cho.

Le reste de la journée se résuma à une longue cavalcade. Très longue. Ils mangèrent sans descendre de selle ni faire de pause et ils chevauchaient encore quand le soleil se coucha. Ils marchèrent un peu à coté de leurs chevaux et c'est seulement quand la lune fut vraiment haute dans le ciel qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour camper dans les bois. Il s'était montré très discret tout au long de la journée et parlait très peu. C'était pour le meilleur pensait-elle.

– Tu râlais après Harry qui nous faisait dormir sur le bord de la route, mais tu n'es pas mieux, lança-t-elle en posant son sac sur le sol.

– Nous avons un budget réduit pour le voyage.

Il posa lui aussi son sac et nourrit les chevaux.

– On doit passer incognito.

Il s'assit près de son sac et sortit le repas du soir.

– On fait un feu ou on mange froid ? demanda-t-il.

Un minimum de mot.

– Je ne dirais pas non à un feu... dit-elle en frissonnant. Je vais chercher du bois.

Elle ramassa quelques branches sèches et s'en alla trouver une grosse bûche.

Elle le détestait et était satisfaite qu'ils ne se parlent pas plus que nécessaire. En y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé autre chose que des critiques et quelques blagues, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'ils aient de vraies discussions ? Peut-être qu'elle cherchait à justifier son comportement de l'autre soir. Lui son explication était toute faite : il avait bu et s'était trompé de chambre. D'ailleurs, dans quelle chambre voulait-il aller ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée. Peut-être qu'il se disait qu'elle... « l'appréciait » et que cela le gênait ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait bien : Ron. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Ron, prisonnier, pendant qu'elle avait l'air de batifoler avec le premier homme saoul qui la renversait sur un lit. Rien que d'y repenser le sang lui montait à nouveau au visage.

Enfant, Ron était vite devenu le meilleur ami de son cousin et après des débuts difficiles, lui et Hermione étaient devenus proches. L'amitié s'était transformée en amour mais le jeune homme s'était toujours considéré comme inférieur au rang de la jeune fille et s'était promis de gagner un titre pour pouvoir l'épouser. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit mais elle le savait bien. Quand la guerre avait frappée, il avait été anobli et il s'était décidé à attendre la fin du conflit pour faire sa demande. Quelques jours avant l'ultime attaque sur le dernier bastion du royaume, Hermione en avait eu marre d'attendre et de faire semblant de ne pas connaître ses intentions. Elle avait fait son propre aveu et ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser qui était devenu presque un gage de fiançailles pour lui. Maintenant il était loin et enfermé et elle donnait l'apparence de trahir la mémoire de ce baiser.

Elle trouva une bonne bûche et retourna auprès de son compagnon, la boule au ventre. Ce dernier devait vraiment la prendre pour une pauvre fille, une fille facile. Elle devait mettre un terme à ce comportement. Maintenant. Il était temps de grandir, de devenir adulte et diplomate.

* * *

Enfin un peu de silence. Drago avait fait semblant de se tenir pendant toute la journée mais en réalité il avait une sacrée gueule de bois. Après son « altercation » avec la jeune femme, il avait encore bu comme un trou, bu pour oublier la honte qu'il ressentait, bu pour oublier qu'il avait été un imbécile, bu pour ne pas gifler Cédric Diggory, le prince prodige qui n'avait pas été élevé dans les arbres comme un singe mais en preux chevalier, élevé dans les règles de l'art. Il avait fait le type détendu au château pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un sauvage mais, il avait honte de lui avoir sauté dessus l'avant-veille, puis d'avoir montré les dents le lendemain. Peut-être, qu'il devrait s'excuser.

Elle revint, jeta le bois par terre et s'assit. Loin.

– Je... Il se racla la gorge. Excuse-moi pour avant-hier, j'étais...

– N'en parlons pas, coupa-t-elle avant de commencer le feu.

Elle était froide. Elle ne le regardait pas. Il détestait quand elle ne le regardait pas.

– Je suis désolé, j'étais saoul...

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, d'un faux sourire glacial.

–Tu es toujours saoul.

Elle baissa la tête et le feu s'alluma.

– Malheureusement, Blaise a dû se faire des idées, reprit-elle.

– Il ne dira rien.

Drago était penaud, elle avait raison, c'était une erreur. Juste une erreur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être qu'il buvait trop ? Sa tête lui faisait si mal.

– Tant mieux, alors laissons ça derrière nous.

– Bien.

Ils mangèrent en silence et se couchèrent chacun d'un côté des braises.


	16. Interlude2

ATTENTION! Il y a un chapitre 14 qui à était poster dans la journée, vérifiez bien que vous ne l'avez rater !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

De toutes les routes qui traversaient le continent, celle qui reliait Poufsouffle à Serdaigle était sans doute la plus importante. C'était la plus longue, la plus large et sûrement la mieux entretenue de toutes. Poufsouffle était le plus gros producteur de blé et de bétail du continent et Serdaigle, qui était un royaume d'îles et n'avait que très peu de terres cultivables, produisait une grande partie des poissons, fruits de mers, perles et la totalité du sel, du rouge à lèvres et bon nombre d'autres produits de beauté. Les habitants de Poufsouffle étaient très friands de ces bourgoiseries et les deux royaumes avaient donc depuis des années des liens marchands très étroits. La plupart des échanges et des cargaisons empruntaient cette voie.

Cette dernière était bordée de villes et villages abritant de petits châteaux, derniers vestiges des dix-sept royaumes qu'elle traversait avant que l'empeur Dumbledor ne les unifie à nouveau. Le pavage avait été d'ailleurs réalisé peu de temps après cette réunification.

La route partait de Chourave, la capitale de Poufsouffle et sillonnait à travers les champs pendant plusieurs jours. C'était là que l'on trouvait le plus de petits villages. La plupart de ces agglomérations vivaient grâce aux voyageurs et aux convois de marchandises. Ainsi ces villes contenaient plus d'auberges et de tavernes que de tout autre commerce. On disait même que certaines villes ne possédaient ni églises ni chapelles ce qui pour un royaume si religieux était fort ennuyeux.

En effet, quelques années après la séparation des terres du continent en quatre royaumes, les cardinaux avaient lancé une campagne de construction d'églises. Officiellement cette démarche devait donner du travail aux nécessiteux mais la plupart des historiens s'accordent à dire que c'était sans aucun doute dans le but d'asseoir définitivement l'autorité religieuse sur tout le pays.

La grande route parcourait ensuite ce que l'on appellait les « dernières plaines », des terres presque arides où rien de bien intéressant ne poussait. Dans cette région, les arbres étaient d'immenses conifères : des cèdres, des cyprès, des pins... en bref des types d'arbres aux troncs droits et uniques avec des branches latérales tout aussi gigantesques et épaisses. Certains de ces arbres avaient plusieurs siècles comme leurs troncs gargantuesques le laissaient deviner. On les surnommait les « arbres aiguilleux » de par leurs feuilles allongées et piquantes en forme d'aiguilles et la zone était connue pour ne pas être propice aux campements de bords de routes.

Une fois dépassée cette étendue morose, on arrivait enfin à un grand pont à partir duquel, par temps clair, il était possible d'apercevoir la côte et la mer au-delà. C'était seulement après s'être engagé sur celui-ci que l'on se trouvait à Serdaigle. Ce grand édifice avait gagné l'appellation de « Pont Noir » à cause de l'utilisation de pierres importées des montagnes qui séparaient Gryffondor de Poufsouffle. Ces pierres sèches avaient noirci en moins d'un siècle dans un climat humide comme celui de Serdaigle. Le pont se jetait au-dessus d'une large embouchure fluviale, qui bouillonnait en contrebas jusqu'au delta où se terminaient les minces terres continentales du royaume. De l'autre côté la route se divisait en plusieurs chemins : l'un longeait la côte vers le port d'où partaient les embarcations à destination de la capitale, une des grandes îles au large de la mer; les autres couraient dans la direction de villages qui étaient là encore des reliquats d'anciennes peuplades.


	17. Chapter 15

Le deuxième jour fut cordial : « Bonjour », « Merci », « Bonne nuit », furent les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire en temps normal. Elle en avait convenu la veille, ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles discussions. Et du peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, c'était un abruti. Les vieilles querelles d'antan avaient la vie dure et du plus loin qu'elle avait pu lire, Serpentard et Gryffondor se détestaient. Il n'y avait donc rien d'anormal à ce qu'ils soient tout juste courtois. De toute manière, la route était longue et c'était mieux ainsi, comme elle ne cessait de se le répéter.

Le troisième jour, ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir dans une auberge à cause de la pluie. Ils ne prirent qu'une chambre et n'eurent droit qu'à un seul lit. Ils dînèrent en tête-à-tête dans la chambre, rien de romantique, tout juste un moment courtois. Hermione évitait le plus possible de regarder de son compagnon. Elle ferma les yeux. Que ce dîner était long !

* * *

Il évitait de la regarder. Il avait un peu peur de croiser son regard à vrai dire. Elle ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il baissa sa fourchette et l'observa. Elle bascula la tête en arrière. À quoi pensait-elle ? À lui ? À Potter ? Il reposa ses yeux sur son assiette. Peut-être qu'elle pensait à ce fiancé dont Potter avait parlé, qu'importe. Il garda les yeux collés à son assiette et chassa le dernier morceau de saucisse avec sa fourchette.

* * *

Elle se sentait bien. Les yeux fermés elle n'avait pas à affronter le silence de son compagnon. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Soudain, elle eut une douleur dans le cou. Peut-être qu'il la regardait, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'être fait mal. Elle leva gracieusement une main jusqu'à sa nuque et tordit doucement son cou dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

* * *

Regarder l'assiette. Regarder l'assiette.

Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui rendre impossible de penser à autre chose qu'elle quand elle faisait ce genre de truc.

Et elle ne faisait plus que ça depuis qu'ils étaient devenus distants l'un avec l'autre.

* * *

Le plus insupportable, c'était ce silence. Hermione avait toujours été du genre bavarde, elle avait commencé à parler très tôt et n'avait jamais arrêté depuis. Plus jeune, elle parlait avec les femmes de chambre au château, elle contait des histoires incroyables aux bambins de la cuisinière, débattait avec son oncle, s'entretenait avec ses professeurs et radotait ses cours à Ron Weasley. Elle n'aimait pas le silence.

– Tu veux finir le fromage ?

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Il releva la tête.

* * *

– Non vas-y.

Le plus insupportable, c'était qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

* * *

Elle n'avait même pas faim.

Ils finirent les restes du repas en silence. Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva et attrapa les plats pour les laver à la fenêtre avec le bac d'eau de pluie. Puis vint le temps de se coucher. Dans le même lit. Elle resta assise sur le lit complètement habillée. Il s'assit derrière elle, attrapa une des couvertures et se coucha. Elle finit par s'enrouler sous la couette, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre où l'eau gouttait doucement à travers les joints de chaume.

* * *

Le soleil se leva au dessus des nuages, tout semblait sombre. La lumière ne rentrait pas vraiment dans la petite chambre miteuse. Drago se réveilla tard. Pendant la nuit qui avait été fraîche, il s'était glissé sous la couette et maintenant il la regardait. Elle dormait. Elle en avait besoin et lui aussi alors il ne la réveilla pas. Tant pis, ils chevaucheraient plus tard ce soir. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir, il la regardait. Elle ne le remarquerait même pas. Ils étaient fâchés certes, mais pas quand ils dormaient. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux bougeaient, elle devait encore rêver. était-ce un rêve de guerre ? Sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme pour dire quelque chose.

Un soupir.

Son nez se crispa et elle tira la couette pour se cacher la moitié du visage. Il retint son souffle. Un moment plus tard, elle baissa les bras et la couette glissa, lui laissant tout le plaisir de détailler sa chemise. Une vielle chemise d'homme usée et un peu transparente maintenant qu'il l'observait attentivement. Il pouvait voir son torse se soulever et retomber à mesure qu'elle respirait. De là où il était, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait dégrafé une partie de son corset. Faisait-elle ça tout le temps ou juste pour dormir ?

Il remonta les yeux sur ses lèvres. Elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Sans doute pour souffler, pensa-t-il.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle le regardait avec incompréhension. Merde. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

– Tard, répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Elle se leva et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau sur la route.

* * *

La route à cheval il n'y avait pas plus nul. Pour couronner le tout il ne faisait pas beau. Il n'y avait rien à regarder et leur seule consolation était qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

Plus loin sur la route, Hermione chevauchait tranquillement quand une fillette tomba d'un chariot qui cheminait devant eux. La fillette qui s'était mise à pleurer tentait de se relever en vain derrière le chariot qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il manquait le petit passager. Hermione descendit de cheval et courut vers la fillette pour la prendre dans ses bras et courir après le véhicule. Elle dépassa l'engin et une femme tira immédiatement sur les rennes avant de sauter sur Hermione pour récupérer sa fille. La conductrice se confondit en excuses, puis remercia Hermione mille fois. Comme il était presque midi, la jeune maman les supplia d'accepter de partager leur repas pour les remercier. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner avec deux inconnus et leur petite fille de six ans « sauvée de justesse ».

– N'oubliez pas que nous sommes incognito ! rappela Drago, inquiet.

– Hum... Comment nous appelons-nous ? Rufus et Bélinda ? chuchota-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Il descendit de cheval.

– Non, gardons nos prénoms sinon on n'aura pas l'air naturel.

Il sembla réfléchir grandement.

– On reste vaseux sur les noms de famille s'ils nous le demandent.

– Es-tu donc un expert de la tromperie ?

C'était bas et mal inspirée comme répartie, mais il était maintenant trop près des fermiers pour pouvoir répondre. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'il avait une tête de fouine, le genre de tête qui donnait envie de... le contrarier.

La famille sortit une grande nappe et l'étala sur le sol. Une fois tout le monde assit, ils commencèrent le repas.

– Vous prendrez des œufs ? demanda la femme qui s'était présentée sous le prénom « Rose ».

Drago hocha de la tête et la femme le servit généreusement dans une écuelle.

– Et vous, jeune homme comment vous appelez-vous ?

Aïe ! Hermione était persuadée que ça allait être horrible, qu'il allait être rustre ou se comporter en petit Serpentard prétentieux.

Il finit sa bouchée et répondit avec une voix charmante :

– Je m'appelle Drago et vous Rose, si mon amie n'a pas dit de bêtise.

Surprenant.

– Oh oui c'est mon prénom héhé... Et voici mon mari Duncan et notre fille Charlotte.

Le mari releva la tête et les scruta tous les deux.

– Vous êtes quoi tous les deux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

– Eh bien, Drago est... Mon fr...

– Son mari, dit-il en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied, mais elle ne peut apparemment déjà plus me supporter ! Haha ! Enfin Hermione, arrête de dire à tout le monde que nous sommes frère et soeur, ça devient vexant !

– Je me disais aussi vous n'aviez pas du tout le même accent. Et puis vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, confirma Rose de toute évidence plus amusée que méfiante.

– Nous venons de Lavenderville, c'est à la frontière de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

– Toi, tu viens de Serpentard ça s'entend, reprit le mari l'air suspicieux.

– Oui malheureusement. Nous avons dû fuir à cause des Mangemorts qui se rapprochaient un peu trop. A vrai dire nous avons fui au bon moment, notre village a été attaqué une semaine après notre départ.

Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Drago.

– Enfin arrête de raconter notre vie à tout le monde !

Il était très fort pour mentir, un peu trop.

– ça va, dit Rose avec un sourire, nous ne sommes pas non plus enchantés de la présence des Mangemorts.

– Les Mangemorts ont attaqué notre village aussi, se rembrunit le mari.

– Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Hermione. D'où venez-vous ?

– D'une bourgade aux portes de Poufsouffle.

Donc les attaques avaient recommencé, Jédusor ne s'arrêterait pas à Gryffondor. Hermione croisa le regard froncé de son compagnon.

Le reste du repas fut plus calme et ils parlèrent du village de Rose et de sa famille, entrecoupé de questions sur leur rencontre qu'Hermione tentait d'éviter et pour lesquelles Drago répondait avec un peu trop enthousiasme. En fait, il racontait plus ou moins leur vraie rencontre, mais en changeant quelques événements. À son avantage, évidemment.

À la fin du repas, ils reprirent leur route en compagnie de la petite famille et ils dînèrent également avec eux le soir venu. Drago se montrait un peu trop charmant au goût d'Hermione.

Quand vint le moment du coucher, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas de tente, Dunkan leur apporta la tente de Charlotte.

– Oh non, nous ne pouvons pas. Non, c'est trop, dit Hermione embarrassée.

– J'insiste, Charlotte dort avec nous de toute manière, argua Rose. Ce n'est qu'une tente d'enfant donc vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de place mais ce sera toujours mieux que la belle étoile.

Drago accepta sans se faire prier. Hermione paraissait la seule gênée par la situation. Ils entreprirent donc de monter la tente.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pourparlers pour décider de la marche à suivre, il n'y avait toujours pas de tente. Finalement, Duncan finit par intervenir et monta la tente sans l'aide de personne.

* * *

À peine la tente montée, Hermione en avait déjà interdit l'accès à Drago qui piétinait comme un idiot sous les yeux du mari de Rose, pendant que sa présumée femme préparait Dieu sait quoi. Comme Duncan le regardait avec insistance, il finit par demander à Hermione s'il pouvait rentrer mais se fit jeter.

Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, Duncan s'approcha de lui. Drago était mal à l'aise. Il se pencha sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

– Ma femme était comme ça aussi...

Il le regarda l'air compatissant.

– Et neuf mois plus tard...

Il prit un air sérieux et regarda sa fille.

–C'est le début des emmerdes mon gars...

Le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux hocha la tête et Duncan fit de même d'un air entendu puis s'éloigna. Cette idée d'un enfant, même fictif, de Granger et lui...

Dès que l'homme se fut éloigné de quelques pas, Drago s'agenouilla devant la tente et supplia Hermione de le laisser entrer. Elle accéda à ses supplications et il s'empressa de se faufiler dans la tente. Elle avait coupé l'espace en deux avec un de ses jupons récupéré à Serdaigle.

– C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette invention ?

– Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ce matin ? Les yeux dans mon décolleté ?

Merde. Elle ne dormait déjà plus à ce moment-là ?

– Ah ! Oh ! Je...

– Ne t'embête pas. Cette nuit ces vêtements me protégeront de ton indécence.

La tente était vraiment petite. Le mur de tissu érigé par la jeune femme rendait encore plus ridicule le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre de toute façon, mais Drago ne dit rien. Il se tourna dos à la jeune fille et ferma les yeux.

– Quand même, un pantalon ce n'est pas une tenue pour une fille...

Ils l'entendaient à peine mais Drago reconnu la voix de Duncan.

– Chut, ils vont t'entendre ! prévint sa femme.

Drago ricana.

– Oh, tais-toi, chuchota Hermione.

– J'espère tout de même qu'ils ne vont pas faire des cochonneries dans la tente de Charlotte.

C'était encore Duncan. Cette fois Drago ne rigola pas. Soudain, il sentit une douleur dans son bras. Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

– N'y pense même pas.

– Avec toi, jamais.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Ces derniers mots, Hermione les reçut en plein cœur. Cette journée lui avait fait oublier où ils en étaient quand ils ne jouaient pas les jeunes mariés. C'est furieuse contre elle-même qu'elle s'endormit.


	18. Chapter 155

Les jours qui suivirent, ils les passèrent avec Rose et son mari. Tout semblait plus simple avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de laisser s'envenimer leurs conversations parce qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

Le voyage fut donc plutôt agréable. Ils déjeunaient le matin, chevauchaient la journée et dînaient le soir tous ensemble. Le temps était revenu au beau et le resta tout le reste de la semaine. Rose était un vrai moulin à paroles ce qui ravit Hermione. Elles bavassaient sur divers sujets toute la journée. De son côté, Duncan était plus réservé, ce qui ne déplaisait pas non plus à Drago qui avait toujours apprécié le calme.

Il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire ça pour le restant de ses jours, voyager avec cette famille, sur cette route. La présence de Rose et Duncan avait dédramatisé ses rapports avec la fille de Gryffondor. Bien sûr quand ils étaient seuls dans la tente, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais une forme de respect mutuel s'était installé.

Il avait découvert aux fil des repas et des conversations à quel point Granger était instruite, presque savante. Elle pouvait s'entretenir de politique, de géographie, de littérature et de bien d'autres sujets dont lui n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Tous les soirs elle racontait des histoires fantastiques à Charlotte (et Duncan qui écoutait, sans en avoir l'air, avec presque plus d'attention que la petite).

À la fin de la semaine, ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint le Pont Noir, ralentis par les nombreux temps de repas, mais Drago n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

* * *

Rose avait voulu s'arrêter dans un village pour refaire des provisions. Duncan qui n'aimait pas trop faire les courses garda les chevaux pendant que le reste de la petite troupe passait l'après-midi « en ville ».

Le village n'était vraiment pas grand et ne comportait pas tant de commerces que ça. Même pour un jour de marché. Hermione décida de s'occuper d'acheter des légumes tandis que Rose partait dans l'autre sens marchander de la viande avec Charlotte qui tirait Drago par la main devant les comptoirs de fruits confits.

Apparemment seule, Hermione se promenait d'étalages en étalages et quand elle eut fini d'acheter ce qu'elle avait mis sur sa liste, elle continua de marcher sans rien chercher de particulier à part peut-être profiter de sa journée en dehors des routes.

Le chemin qui reliait Poufsouffle à Serdaigle était, soit dit en passant, très joli, bordé de petits bois aux arbres d'épines dures et à l'herbe jaune. On pouvait le voir se transformer petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des jours. Serdaigle était un royaume d'îles et elle savait qu'après le Pont Noir ils arriveraient bientôt à l'océan. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'océan.

Elle passa devant un vendeur de bière légère et décida que puisqu'il lui restait quelques sous sur son budget, elle allait en acheter un peu pour ce soir.

* * *

Quand Rose eut enfin fini de faire ses courses, Drago attrapa Charlotte pour la mettre sur son dos et sortit de la ville. Une fois dehors, ils retrouvèrent Duncan assez facilement. Mais Hermione n'était pas encore revenue. L'inquiétude dut se lire sur son visage car Duncan attrapa sa fille et Rose le pria d'aller chercher la jeune fille sans plus attendre. Sans vraiment écouter Rose, il la remercia et retraversa les portes de la ville. Il sillonna les rues à grandes enjambées. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seule une fois de plus ? Elle aurait pu se faire reconnaître ou tenir tête à une brute et se faire tabasser ou peut-être déchirer son pantalon. Oui, le pantalon avait dû lui attirer des problèmes.

Il reprit à l'envers toutes les rues qu'il venait de traverser. Il fallait la retrouver.

Soudain, alors qu'il était sur la pointe des pieds en train de scruter la rue la plus passante, il sentit une main sur son bras. Il attrapa et retourna le bras de l'attaquant. C'est seulement quand il aperçut les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille qu'il lâcha prise.

– Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en massant son poignet.

– Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il courroucé et épuisé de la recherche.

– Je faisais les courses ! Elle faisait tourner son poignet sur lui-même. Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

– Tu t'inquiétais ? dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Comme pris sur le fait Drago s'énerva :

– Potter m'aurait assassiné pour t'avoir perdu.

Elle le regardait avec un scepticisme grandissant.

– Si c'est pour qu'un paysan te livre aux Mangemorts je préfère le faire moi-même.

Elle continua de le fixer, une moue moqueuse relevant les coins de sa bouche.

– Rose nous attend... soupira-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Il attrapa les sacs de courses et la tira derrière lui.

* * *

Il lui donnait la main. C'était absurde, mais ça la faisait rougir. Il la tira à travers les rues en direction des portes du village. Elle aurait dû être furieuse d'être traitée ainsi, il n'était pas dans son tempérament habituel de se laisser tirer comme une enfant capricieuse.

Autour d'eux, les gens les regardaient avec amusement. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'amusant, se dit-elle. Finalement, elle retira sa main. Il se retourna avec un air... C'était difficile à dire... Il lui attrapa le bras et reprit sa course. Elle se libéra une nouvelle fois, baragouina qu'elle pouvait avancer toute seule et franchit les portes du village avec le peu de grâce qu'il lui restait. Ce garçon était impossible à déchiffrer. Il avait toujours l'air de rien, comme s'il avait un masque de plomb sur le visage et comme il était beau menteur (elle en avait eu la preuve depuis qu'il était avec la petite famille), il était impossible de se satisfaire de ses dires.

Ils rejoignirent les chevaux là où les attendait Duncan et reprirent la route.

Même saoul, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il avait toujours l'air aussi distant et Hermione se dit qu'il devait vraiment détester tout le monde. à l'exception de sa mère sans doute. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait le contraire car si avant de partir de Chourave elle le détestait, maintenant elle avait, au gré des derniers jours, appris à l'apprécier un peu plus.

Ils établirent un camp pour le soir et dînèrent.

En présence des autres, il était tout à fait charmant, il rigolait, parlait, trouvait toujours un mot gentil pour Rose et une blague pour Duncan. Charlotte était sous le charme, elle le suivait partout et le regardait en coin tout le temps, parfois même lui faisait un cadeau.

Dans ces moments-là, il acceptait gentiment mais ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Il passait de son monde à celui des autres avec agilité. Quand ils étaient tous les deux le soir dans la tente, ils n'étaient jamais plus que cordiaux.

Duncan éteignit le feu et les rejoignit le temps qu'elle raconte une histoire à Charlotte. Elle avait eu l'idée de ces moments d'histoire deux ou trois jours auparavant parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la tente, seule avec Drago. Depuis, la petite lui en redemandait tous les soirs, ils avaient pris l'habitude.

Elle commença à raconter un vieux conte que lui avait raconté sa tante quand elle était enfant. Une histoire de gentils sorciers qui se battaient contre les forces du mal. Autour d'elle, Rose repliait le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le repas et Duncan était assis près d'elle, l'oreille attentive.

Malgré tout, ce soir Hermione était distraite. Elle avait été plongée dans ses pensées toute la soirée et avait du mal à en ressortir. Elle ne se sentait pourtant pas si fatiguée. Elle débuta un chapitre sur un serpent géant devenu aveugle qui voulait dévorer le héros.

Drago se leva et s'enfonça dans les bois alentours. Qu'était-il parti faire ?

Ce n'est pas mes affaires, se reprit-elle.

– Est-ce que le serpent géant existe vraiment ? demanda la petite fille inquiète.

– Non. Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle.

Elle reprit son histoire avec plus de concentration. Le jeune homme ressortit alors du bois et commença à monter la tente.

Les rebondissements de l'histoire se firent de plus en plus confus. Hermione n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, toute son attention était portée la tente. Elle se dit qu'elle avait simplement hâte d'être couchée. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être fatiguée après tout ?

– L'épée est sortie du chapeau ? L'épée est sortie du chapeau ?! demanda Duncan abasourdi.

– Oui, parce que c'est un vrai Gryffondor, pur de dur, comme on les aime ! répondit Drago sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

– Oh, tu connais l'histoire toi aussi ? demanda Charlotte.

– Oui, ma mère me l'a lu quand j'étais petit, mais je ne l'aimais pas, ni celle-là ni les autres, parce que les Gryffondor gagnent toujours à la fin.

– Ils ne gagnent pas toujours ! réagit Hermione, un peu vexée.

– Cite moi un passage du bouquin où ils ne terrassent pas un troll ou un serpent géant ? Même les dragons y passent alors que les héros sont encore adolescents !

– C'est une histoire pour enfants Drago !

– Peut-être bien que oui, mais elle a quand même été écrite par un Gryffondor.

Il n'avait toujours pas quitté la tente des yeux.

– Je trouve aussi que le rôle des Poufsouffles est assez réducteur, observa Rose.

Campée sur sa position tout en ayant pris malgré elle conscience du point de vue biaisé du récit, Hermione serra la petite dans ses bras :

– Tu sais, l'essentiel de cette histoire c'est qu'il est important d'être proche de ses amis et d'avoir confiance en soi.

– Quand on est un Gryffondor, rajouta Drago.

– T'exagères, l'écrivain était peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais l'important n'est pas là.

Comme Charlotte fermait déjà lourdement les paupières, Duncan coucha la petite dans le chariot. Hermione se leva pour aider au montage de la tente et une fois celle-ci installée, ils allèrent enfin se coucher.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le bout de jupon qui séparait l'intérieur de la tente était tombé, et Hermione dormait enroulée dedans et collée contre lui, la tête posée sur son bras. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés comme ça ? S'il la réveillait maintenant elle s'offusquerait et allait vouloir se lever immédiatement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire non à une demi-heure de sommeil de plus.

Alors que l'automne frappait à la porte, ils étaient proches de Serdaigle et de fait il faisait chaud dans la tente. Avec la petite brune contre lui, Drago regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir la pousser, il aurait peut-être dû. Il sentait son souffle contre son bras. Il remarqua qu'elle avait ses mains enroulées autour de son biceps, ses ongles très légèrement plantés dans sa chair. Par moments, sans doute parce qu'elle rêvait encore, elle les enfonçait un peu plus, mais sans jamais lui faire mal. Il prit tout à coup conscience que le corps entier de la jeune fille était attaché à son bras.

C'en était fini du sommeil pour lui. Il faisait bien trop chaud. Il aurait dû la réveiller. Il hésita durant un moment.

Dans son sommeil visiblement agité, elle serra sa main, puis la deuxième. Elle relâcha ensuite toute pression avant de déplier un de ses bras sur le corps de Drago, avec douceur, comme une caresse, et de s'arrêter sous la couverture, juste en dessous du nombril du jeune homme.

Cette fille n'était pas possible. Innocente jusqu'à la racine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer ces situations qui auraient rendu fou n'importe quel garçon de son âge.

En cet instant il était tétanisé, balançant entre le regret de ne pas l'avoir réveillée plus tôt et l'appréhension de quelque chose qu'il savait ne jamais devoir se passer. Il l'aurait tué, s'il s'était résigné à bouger. Un bruit de chariot au galop au loin sur la route dut perturber son sommeil, car elle se colla entièrement au bras du jeune homme, et planta ses ongles dans son ventre.

Sa position devenait vraiment insoutenable. Toujours tétanisé, les pensées de Drago se livraient à une lutte à mort dans son esprit. Il aurait dû la repousser, de toute manière il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été au lit avec une fille ? Non qu'il aurait pu se produire quelque chose avec celle-là. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit se passe avec elle.

* * *

Les flammes avaient envahi le village. Elle le savait, il fallait fuir. Comme d'habitude. Pourtant, quand elle courait rien n'avançait autour d'elle. Elle voyait au loin le visage de Ron. Elle le voyait très clairement en train de souffrir, les Mangemorts à ses trousses. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas courir, il ne pouvait pas se battre. Le seul chemin qu'elle pouvait prendre, c'était dans l'autre sens, mais en partant dans l'autre sens elle l'abandonnait. Elle balança la main devant elle pour essayer de le toucher, bien qu'il soit loin, si loin. Pendant tout ce temps, elle le voyait souffrir.

Elle sentit alors une odeur réconfortante, comme si un rêve était juste à côté de ce cauchemar, un rêve sans Ron, un rêve où il ne souffrait plus, un endroit dans lequel il était simplement absent, elle sentait qu'il n'avait plus d'importance dans cet autre monde.

Elle aurait voulu fuir les flammes vers cet ailleurs, mais la culpabilité l'obligeait à rester là. Elle avait vu beaucoup de gens disparaître. Tous, mais pas Ron. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle le voyait disparaître, là devant ses yeux. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Elle se laissa glisser dans cet autre monde se promettant de revenir le chercher quand elle le pourrait, quand elle en aurait la force. En cet instant elle ne le pouvait pas. C'est sans prononcer son nom qu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Encore tout endormis, ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Elle se sentait presque plus fatiguée que quand elle s'était couchée. Elle pouvait voir à travers le tissu de la tente que le soleil n'était pas encore complètement levé. Elle avait le temps de refermer les yeux et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La couette avait formé un boudin qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle se repositionna, passant même confortablement sa jambe par-dessus. Voilà qui était mieux.

* * *

Mais que faisait-elle ? Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose pour pouvoir reprendre possession de ses membres et se libérer de cet enfer. Les choses étaient devenues encore plus compliquées maintenant que sa main était allongée sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui, même si elle était recouverte d'un pantalon, restait...

* * *

Charlotte venait de se réveiller. Du haut de ses 6 ans elle se leva et descendit du chariot. Papa et maman étant tout juste réveillés, il était largement l'heure de réveiller Hermione et Drago. Surtout Drago. Il avait l'air d'un chevalier, ou l'un des princes dont parlait Hermione dans ses histoires. Charlotte aimait bien Drago. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione mais quand elle serait grande, elle aurait un amoureux comme lui.

Elle fit semblant de toquer à la porte de la tente avec un « Toc toc ! » qu'elle lança joyeusement. Elle entra :

– Il faut se réveiller ! On va bientôt partir !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand la petite fit son entrée. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur ses fesses, encore sous le choc de l'intrusion. Elle qui avait réussi à se rendormir avait confondu l'irruption de la fillette avec une attaque et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle remercia l'enfant et lui dit qu'ils les rejoindraient bientôt. Elle prit soudain conscience que la séparation en tissu était tombée.

– C'est Charlotte qui a fait tomber le jupon ? interrogea-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

– Mais enfin réveille-toi, il faut y aller !

– Je suis réveillé.

Pourquoi diable fuyait-il son regard ?

– Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

– Drago ? Tout va bien ?

Elle posa son autre main sur lui pour tenter de le retourner.

– Oui oui je vais très bien ! Maintenant lève-toi, va-t'en, laisse moi cinq minutes pour me lever d'accord ?! lui répondit-il apparemment en colère.

– Je ne te savais pas grognon au réveil !

Le ciel était dégagé. La petite Charlotte courait déjà partout et alla dire bonjour à Rose et Duncan. Voilà une journée qui s'annonçait charmante.


	19. Chapter 16

à midi, ils arrivèrent au Pont Noir.

C'est à cet endroit que leur chemin se séparait de celui du couple et de leur enfant car Drago et Hermione prenaient le bateau pour la capitale alors que la petite famille se dirigeait vers un village plus éloigné. Ils se dirent au revoir à un croisement. Rose pleura presque plus que sa fille et ils se promirent de se revoir un jour.

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand ils arrivèrent finalement au port. Leur bateau ne partirais que le lendemain matin. Il réservèrent donc une nuit supplémentaire dans une auberge. À la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago insista pour des chambres séparées.

– Je ne supporte plus la tête que tu fais le matin, dit-il avant de partir vers sa propre chambre.

Hermione aurait pu se sentir vexée mais elle n'en était plus là. Le jeune homme avait été distant toute la journée et encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Rose et son mari. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Elle se dirigea donc à son tour vers sa chambre. Elle était épuisée. Ses rêves lui rendaient les nuits impossibles. Le lit semblait si douillet qu'elle s'allongea, se déshabilla comme elle le put et se glissa sous les couettes. Quel plaisir.

L'habitude d'être réveillé par Rose ou Charlotte avait la vie dure et sans elles, aucun des deux ne s'était réveillé à l'heure prévue. Le soleil était déjà haut quand ils rejoignirent l'embarcadère.

Comme ils en avaient pour deux jours de navigation avant d'arriver à la capitale, ils s'accomodèrent d'une petite chambre à lits superposés. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire sur le navire et Drago évitait au maximum la jeune fille. Ainsi elle passa la première journée seule sur le pont à regarder l'océan. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle étendue d'eau. Elle arriva cependant vite à la conclusion que c'était à peu près aussi intéressant qu'un jardin. Elle s'ennuya rapidement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les poètes s'extasiaient devant les vagues. Mais le soleil... Dans cette région, il faisait chaud, même en automne et le soleil, ça c'était agréable.

* * *

Drago en était à son troisième verre et passait la journée sur le pont, affalé à boire avec des marins. Il la regardait de loin, s'extasier devant des mouettes, lire le livre qui était fourni avec la chambre, ou juste fermer les yeux et prendre les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Quand la nuit tomba, on leur servit une sorte de gruau agrémenté de poisson séché très salé. Il décida que le remous des vagues et la bière lui avait suffisamment remplit l'estomac et laissa son repas à un marchand qui trouvait le plat délicieux. La brise étant devenue fraîche, il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur et de faire le tour du bateau.

Il tomba rapidement sur un groupe de marins qui jouaient aux cartes. D'abord réticent à l'idée de le laisser jouer avec eux, ils changèrent d'avis lorsqu'il posa sa bourse sur la table. L'idée de plumer un jeune voyageur avait sans doute dépassé la crainte inspirée par l'accent de Serpertard. Après deux heures, Drago n'avait pas plus perdu d'argent que ce qu'il en avait gagné et les marins l'avaient adopté comme compagnon, le surnommant « Serpentard » ou « le damoiseau ». Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire, le plus vieux marin sortit d'un trou dans l'épais bastingage une bouteille sale à demi-vide d'un liquide ambré et lui en servit un verre. Le verre en question était rempli de poussière qui se mélangeait à la liqueur dont l'odeur lui piquait les yeux, mais devant les regards insistants Drago ferma les yeux et avala cul-sec la dose d'alcool. Les marins rigolèrent, l'un deux lui tapa dans le dos tandis qu'une brûlure sourde envahissait sa gorge. Les hommes se servirent à leur tour et Drago fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'on l'avait re servi. Il distribua les cartes et bu son verre comme les autres.

* * *

Hermione avait trouvé dans la chambre un livre sur la vie des marins. Le livre était plutôt mauvais, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire depuis si longtemps que n'importe quel ouvrage lui aurait convenu. Drago n'était toujours pas rentré et ses yeux se fermaient déjà lourdement. Elle regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de souffler sur la bougie. Ils étaient en mer, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il traînait sûrement avec des marins, ou buvait de la bière tout seul sur le pont comme il l'avait fait le reste de la journée. Elle s'en fichait bien.

* * *

La mer était si agitée que Drago crut que ses tripes allaient lui sortir par la bouche, ou peut-être c'était cette liqueur qu'il avait bu avec les marins ? Toujours était-il qu'il ne sortirait pas du lit, d'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas bien comment il était rentré jusqu'à sa cabine, mais qu'importe puisque sa bourse était là et qu'elle ne semblait pas plus légère que la veille.

Comme prévu, c'était immonde, mais il se força à manger l'intégralité de son bol et ce rendormi immédiatement.

* * *

À la fin de l'après-midi de la deuxième journée de bateau, ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plus grande île de Serdaigle. Le port était grand et sale, rempli de marins et de marchands en tous genres. Au loin, on voyait le château, qui semblait être au sommet de l'île. Drago paya un homme pour qu'ils les prennent sur sa carriole jusqu'aux portes du château. Une fois à l'entrée, Hermione donna la lettre de la princesse Cho à un garde et après une demi-heure d'attente, on les pria de rentrer au plus vite. Ils furent reçus par le roi en personne dans la salle du trône.

Hermione le remercia de leur offrir une audience si tard dans l'après-midi et le roi leur appris qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque aux frontières de Poufsouffle. Il leur proposa de prendre du repos et de discuter plus intimement le lendemain matin. Même si le problème semblait de la plus haute priorité à Hermione, il était évident qu'il ne servirait à rien de pousser le souverain à le régler sur l'heure. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance lorsqu'il leur proposa de passer une nuit au château. Après le hamac du bateau, Hermione ne pouvait refuser un bon lit et un bon souper. Elle fit une révérence et suivit la femme de chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se lava et s'endormit dans son lit, oubliant complètement qu'on l'attendait sûrement pour manger.

* * *

À peine arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago fut invité à manger par le roi en personne.

Il fut amené avec beaucoup d'insistance à la salle de banquet et placé à côté du roi. Le monarque fit un discours et le repas commença. Le jeune homme se dit que c'était là l'occasion de commencer les négociations.

– Messire, les troupes de Jédusor sont aux portes de Poufsouffle et...

Le roi ne le laissa pas continuer :

– Vous le savez sûrement, Drago, il appuya particulièrement sur son prénom, mais Serdaigle est connu pour sa collection d'ouvrages littéraires.

– Oui, je le savais, répondit docilement le jeune homme.

– Nous avons la plus grande des bibliothèques des quatre royaumes. On y trouve de tout, de la poésie en prose au livre de recensement des naissances le plus ennuyeux. Il n'est pas étonnant, lorsque l'on sait que le peuple de Serdaigle est l'un des plus instruits, d'entendre dire que nous avons une mémoire très développée et, vous pardonnerez ma prétention, je crois pouvoir dire que la mienne dépasse même ces rumeurs.

– Je n'en doute pas un instant, Messire, mais les attaques...

Cet homme était étrange, même si Drago n'avait pas été élevé dans une antre politique et n'avait été formé à l'art de la bonne parole, il était évident que le souverain ne fanfaronnait pas par simple vantardise.

– Je suis très étonné qu'Amos n'ait rien deviné, mais il laisse depuis bien longtemps le clergé gérer les affaires de l'état. Son père avant lui leur avait déjà donné un pouvoir démesuré...

– Je me vois bien mal placé pour donner des leçons à la couronne de Poufsouffle, répondit Drago avec prudence, déstabilisé par la tournure de la conversation.

– Mal placé... Hum.

Cette pause offrit à Drago l'opportunité de reprendre les rênes de leur discussion :

– Peut-être que ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit, messire, mais je tenais à vous rappeler l'urgence de la raison de notre visite. Nous avons déjà réussi à convaincre Poufsouffle qu'il fallait agir. Mon camp possède des espions parmi les rangs de l'ennemi et nous nous sommes rangés au côté des hériters de Gryffondor dans l'espoir de vaincre Jédusor ensemble. Une alliance avec Serdaigle nous donnerais l'avantage en attaquant par la mer. Les mangemorts ont attaqué les frontières de Poufsouffle bien plus tôt que ce qu'on avait prévu et ils ne s'arrêteront pas là ! La menace pèse sur votre royaume Monseigneur.

– Je le comprends bien. Il est évident que Serdaigle rentrera dans l'alliance que vous avez formée. Comprenez l'envie d'un roi de vouloir certifier cette promesse, le désir d'un homme d'affirmer cette union, le besoin d'un père d'assurer l'avenir de sa fille.

– Votre fille ?

– Oui. Vous avez rencontré Cho, la fiancée du prince Cédric, mais j'ai aussi Luna, la cadette. Elle était promise au prince de Serpentard mais on dit qu'il est mort le jour de l'ascension de Jédusor.

– Oh. Ah bon, et bien quel dommage.

– En effet. C'est une enfant très sage, je vous la présenterai demain, si vous le souhaitez.

– J'en serai honoré, bien sûr.

– Quant à cette alliance, votre enthousiasme et votre témérité m'ont convaicues. Mon armée sera à votre disposition jusqu'à la chute de Jedusor.

– Je vous en remercie votre Altesse. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Le roi lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Les blonds sont rares à Serpentard, cela devait faire plus de dix ans que je n'en avais pas vu un, observa-t-il en guise de concusion.

Le roi quitta la table et tout le monde se leva. Drago, qui n'avait pas touché à son repas, l'engloutit en vitesse et retourna à ses appartements.

Tout cette conversation ne lui avait pas semblée très claire. Il paraissait avoir réussi à rallier Serdaigle à la cause sans effort, mais le roi ne souhaitait-il pas quelque chose en échange ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Il lui avait appris que la princesse Luna était censée devenir sa propre fiancée avant le début de la guerre. Lovegood avait-il des soupçons sur son identité ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt.

Elle avait beaucoup et bien dormi. Elle déjeuna seule dans les cuisines puis passa la matinée dans la bibliothèque du château. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lire un bon livre, celui qu'elle avait trouvé à bord du navire ne lui avait pas laissé une impression mémorable. La réunion ne devait pas avoir lieu avant dix heures, ce qui lui laissait un peu plus de deux heures.

Il y avait tant de livres... Elle arpentait les rayons avec envie, sans savoir lequel prendre. Elle en sélectionna une large pile puis se plongea si profondément dans la lecture qu'elle en oublia la réunion.

Un peu avant midi, un valet vint la voir pour l'informer que sa majesté l'attendait à treize heures dans ses appartements. Elle prit soudain conscience du temps qui avait passé et se confondit en excuse devant le valet qui devait en informer son maître. Quand il fut parti, elle fit à nouveau un tour aux cuisines et après un repas frugal elle se mit en quête du Serpentard pour l'emmener voir le roi, mais il restait introuvable.

C'est finalement lorsqu'elle retrouva le roi sur son balcon, qu'elle vit le jeune homme pour la première fois de la journée. Il était en bas, dans un des jardins.

– Que cherchez-vous très chère ? Notre rendez-vous n'est que dans vingt minutes, l'interrogea Xenophilius Lovegood.

– Et bien je cherchais mon compagnon de voyage, mais je crois l'apercevoir...

– Haha ! s'exclama le roi l'oeil brillant. Oui, lui et ma fille ont passé la journée ensemble. Ils semblent bien s'entendre.

– Grand bien lui fasse, commenta Hermione d'un ton plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

– J'ai appris que vous aviez passé la journée dans la bibliothèque, dit le monarque en menant Hermione vers les couloirs pour une promenade.

– Saviez-vous que nous avons la plus grande sélection d'ouvrages des quatre Royaumes ? Sachez que vous pouvez nous emprunter tous les livres que vous désirez.

– Oh, c'est si gentil... Mais ce n'est point pour les livres que mon compagnon et moi-même sommes...

– Oh ! l'interrompit le roi. Touta cela a été réglé hier soir au repas avec Drago, n'ayez crainte ! Mon pays et mon armée suivrons votre cousin jusqu'à la mort.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille.

– C'est... Merci, réussit-elle à articuler, prise au dépourvu.

* * *

Drago leva la tête vers les balcons. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir aperçue...

– Qu'en pensez vous ? demanda Luna.

Il redescendit sur terre et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas suivi la discussion. La princesse était charmante d'accord, mais il l'avait eu dans les pattes toute la journée et aurait aimé savoir ce que faisait Granger.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas suivi, j'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un...

– Si c'est « la sang de bourbe » de Gryffondor que vous cherchez, énonça Luna sans animosité, elle a demandé à ne pas être dérangée de la journée de ce que m'a dit papa.

Elle lui sourit distraitement.

– Je crois qu'elle a trouvé un bon livre, poursuivit-elle en rigolant doucement. J'ai entendu dire par les femmes de chambre qu'elle avait oublié la réunion tellement elle était plongée profondément dans sa lecture !

La princesse Luna était un peu étrange, il fallait l'admettre. Parfois quand elle le regardait elle semblait ne pas le voir et il trouvait cela très troublant. Elle semblait si insouciante et pourtant il aurait parié qu'elle le draguait. Toujours était-il qu'il n'en pouvait plus de sa compagnie, aussi charmante soit-elle.

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil particulièrement confortable, Hermione dévorait un roman passionnant. La cloche de la chapelle sonna dix heures du soir. Il serait peut-être temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Tant pis, il fallait au moins qu'elle termine son chapitre.

* * *

Enfin débarrassé de la jeune princesse qui l'avait collé jusqu'à la fin du repas, Drago se dirigea discrètement vers la chambre d'Hermione. Une fois devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper.

Personne ne lui répondit. Dormait-elle déjà ? La lumière était allumée dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Ne sachant que penser, il reprit le chemin inverse tout aussi discrètement.

Sa mauvaise fortune lui fit croiser Luna dans un couloir.

– Oh bonsoir Drago, le salua-t-elle de sa voix distraite.

Merde ! Il pensait que peut-être elle ne l'avait pas vu.

– Bonsoir et bonne nuit, j'allais me coucher.

Il sourit pour faire bonne figure.

– Que diriez-vous d'une tisane avant de dormir ?

Il voulut prétendre être trop fatigué ou avoir une longue route le lendemain pour se soutraire à la jeune fille.

– J'insiste, le devança t-elle et elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Des servantes les dépassèrent dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait décemment pas partir en courant.

Merde.

* * *

La cloche sonna onze heures. Cette fois tant pis, il fallait bien qu'elle dorme un peu cette nuit. Elle posa le livre sur l'étagère et sortit de la bibliothèque. À mi-chemin elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'emporter dans sa chambre et elle fit demi-tour.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et la bibliothèque elle-même n'avait plus aucune lumière allumée. Elle attrapa le livre posé non loin de la porte et sortit à tâtons de la grande pièce.

Dans le couloir en remontant elle entendit deux serviteurs plongés dans une conversation animée, mais dont elle ne comprenait pas bien le sujet. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut » lui disait bien souvent sa préceptrice, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille quand ils passèrent non loin d'elle.

– ... Le mercenaire de Serpentard... fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à entendre.

À présent piquée par la curiosité, elle les suivit discrètement dans les couloirs pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

– Une servante les a vu rentrer dans la chambre de la princesse, continua le premier.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont passé la journée ensemble, ajouta l'autre.

– On dit qu'ils sont amoureux mais que le roi refuse de les marier à cause de son sang, rebondit le premier.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, de les suivre, de penser.

Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui paraissait illogique et elle était sous le choc. Zut. Elle reprit sa marche et se retrouva bientôt dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma à clef et se jeta dans le lit. Elle ouvrit son livre et tenta de lire, mais elle n'avait plus la tête à la lecture. Elle finit par s'endormir, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait mal dormi. Elle reçut une missive, directement envoyée à sa chambre. Apparemment, le roi et Drago s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'ils restent une journée de plus.

Super.

Peut-être allaient ils se marier dans l'après-midi pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire. à ce rythme, elle ne serait peut-être même pas invitée. Elle s'en fichait bien. Elle resta dans sa chambre avec son livre toute la matinée. À midi, elle demanda à ce que son repas lui fut monté dans sa chambre. L'après-midi, elle trouva un coin tranquille au soleil dans l'un des jardins qui entourait le château. Ici, personne ne la trouverait pour l'inviter ou pas à un mariage ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puisqu'ils ne repartiraient que le lendemain, elle se satisferait d'un bol de solitude et de grandes bouffées d'oisiveté toute la journée.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à suporter cet être prétentieux, cynique et immoral...


	20. Chapter 17

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle voulu rester un jour de plus ici ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que c'était un enfer pour lui ?

Luna lui sourit à l'autre bout de la pièce, il lui rendit un faux sourire avant de s'enfoncer entre les rayons. Il avait insisté pour passer la journée à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de croiser Granger mais évidemment, elle n'était pas venue de la journée. Il était là depuis le matin, depuis qu'il avait reçu la missive en fait.

L'avantage ici, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible, le silence était maître dans les bibliothèques. Le rat de bibliothèque qu'était Granger passerait bien par celle-ci dans la journée. Il comprit à huit heures du soir que non.

Bon, si elle n'était pas là au dîner, il irait la retrouver dans sa chambre, de gré ou de force cette fois.

Bien entendu, elle ne se montra pas au moment du repas. à l'arrivée du plat principal, il perdit patience. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Drago se leva et tenta de sortir discrètement. Il n'avait pas encore traversé la moitié de la pièce que la princesse Luna lui attrapa le bras :

– Voulez-vous vous asseoir à côté de moi pour le dessert ?

C'en était trop pour Drago.

– Non, fit-il abruptement.

Il se rappela qu'il fallait être diplomatique.

– Je ne me sens pas bien, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

– Je vous raccompagne.

Elle était vraiment lourde.

– Non je... Il vit Xenophilius qui les observait du coin de l'œil. Bon, allons-y dans ce cas.

Ils firent la route en « bavardant ».

* * *

Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour se joindre à la table du roi. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger seule encore un fois. De loin, elle vit Drago et ce qui devait être la princesse. Tout compte fait elle ne l'avait pas rencontrée du séjour. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit dîner malgré tout.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, il réussit à s'en débarrasser. Il attendit quelques minutes par précaution et ferma la porte à clef puis couru au balcon. Il était au premier étage, il pourrait sauter dans les buissons sans se faire mal. Probablement. Après une brève hésitation, il sauta et atterrit lourdement à côté du buisson qu'il visait.

Aïe !

Sa cheville s'était tordue.

* * *

Une fois installée à table, Hermione s'excusa de son retard mais le roi balaya ses excuses d'un rire en racontant que ça lui arrivait souvent à lui-même de perdre la trace du temps lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses livres. Hermione sourit et commença son repas. Tout le monde semblait ravi de la voir là.

* * *

Drago arpenta les jardins en évitant les gardes. C'était ridicule, il avait le droit d'être ici, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce château, comme si tout le monde était après lui. Une paranoïa passagère, se rassura-t-il. Il se cacha dans un coin sombre pour attendre que les servantes passent sans le voir. Une fois sous les fenêtres d'Hermione, il commença à grimper aux lierres. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était en cet instant un personnage de romance battue et rebattue mais fort heureusement, il n'était pas le prince charmant et Granger n'était pas sa dulcinée. Dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt lui qu'on voulait marier de force.

La branche du lierre se décolla du mur, il n'en était qu'à la moitié du chemin et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Aïe !

Il avait mal aux fesses maintenant. Le lierre, lui, fonctionnait mieux dans les contes romantiques.

C'est là qu'on s'aperçoit que les gens qui écrivent des romans d'amour ne savent pas grimper aux arbres, se dit-il.

Il sauta dans le cerisier qui n'était pas loin. Secoués par le choc, la moitié des pétales du cerisier tombèrent doucement au sol. Vraiment, heureusement que personne ne le voyait. Il monta beaucoup plus facilement dans l'arbre mais une fois arrivé en haut de celui-ci, il était trop loin pour sauter sur la terrasse. De plus, sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il réfléchit un moment et finit par apercevoir une corde un peu plus loin à côté d'une brouette sale. Il redescendit de l'arbre.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un objet lourd. Il regarda à côté de lui. Rien. Il baissa la tête épuisé. Au moins il n'était pas obligé de supporter la discussion de l'étrange princesse... Sa chaussure !

Il enleva une de ses bottes et l'attacha à la corde. Puis il lança, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La troisième fois, la corde s'enroula au balcon, mais elle était trop courte et se balançait doucement hors d'atteinte.

Super.

Il avait donc plus qu'une seule chaussure et il n'était pas avancé.

Peut-être...

Il monta à nouveau dans l'arbre et s'avança sur une branche près de la corde qui se balançait et sauta. Il se rattrapa de justesse et escalada enfin jusqu'au balcon. Granger n'était pas là. Qu'importe, elle irait bien se coucher à un moment ou un autre.

* * *

Hermione avait terminé son repas mais pas l'excellente discussion avec son voisin de table. Ils parlaient de livres. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle bâilla. Oui, il était tard et avec un peu de chance, si Drago ne souhaitait pas rester un jour supplémentaire pour batifoler, ils partiraient demain et peut-être aux aurores. Elle termina donc à contrecœur sa conversation et se leva de table. Une fois dans le couloir, elle croisa le roi une fois de plus.

– Vous allez déjà vous coucher très chère ?

– Oui. Malheureusement nous devons reprendre la route tôt demain !

– Vous ne lirez donc pas toute notre bibliothèque cette fois-ci, dit-il, l'air sincèrement désolé.

– Non... À demain peut-être, lança-t-elle sans conviction.

– Oh ! Je ne loupe jamais des adieux, lui assura-t-il.

Elle séloigna et traversa le château pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il l'attendait. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Il se jeta sous le lit au cas où elle soit accompagnée.

Elle rentra sans le voir.

Croyant être seule, Hermione s'assit devant la coiffeuse pour détacher son chignon. Il se releva doucement et s'approcha d'elle.

à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'Hermione le vit dans le miroir et poussa un cri. Il se jeta sur elle, les mains en avant pour la faire taire.

– Chut ! Chut ! C'est moi !

Elle s'immobilisa, visiblement en colère.

– Qu'est-ce que ?!

– Chut, ils vont savoir que je suis là, chuchota-t-il, implorant.

– Qui donc ?

– Tout le monde !

– Est-ce que tu as encore bu ?

Elle se rapprocha pour le sentir.

Penchée comme elle était, la robe bâillait livrant son corset à la vue de Drago. Elle dut le remarquer, puisqu'elle recula pour s'enrouler dans le tissu fin de son vêtement qui de toute manière ne cachait pas grande chose.

– Va-t'en, murmura-t-elle avec un tel sérieux qu'il esquissa un mouvement de recul, boitant sur sa cheville foulée.

– C'est bon... Je ne suis pas venu pour ça... Je...

Il manqua de tomber lorsqu'il buta contre une chaise recouverte de livres.

– Sors ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'approcha pour la faire taire à nouveau mais elle recula et il comprit qu'ils n'avanceraient pas comme ça. Il fit quelques pas et se posa dans le lit.

– Je t'ai dit de sortir, pas de t'affaler dans mon lit il me semble, fit-elle avec aigreur.

Elle se rassit devant la coiffeuse et reprit la brosse.

– Je suis venu te demander si tes bouquins sont plus importants que notre... quête ? Pendant que tu t'amuses toute la journée, Dieu sait où, à lire poèmes et romans fantasques, tu n'imagines pas ce que moi j'endure.

Il saisit nonchalemment un bibelot sur la table de chevet, un bateau grossièrement représenté.

– Attends !

Elle avait bondi, incrédule.

– Tu te moques de moi ! N'est-ce pas toi qui a voulu rester un jour de plus ?

Elle se rapprochait doucement du lit la brosse tendue devant elle, menaçante.

– Non ! Je ne supporte pas cet endroit !

Il reposa violemment le bateau de bois.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit... expliqua-t-elle froidement. En tous les cas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu rester un jour de plus.

Elle retourna à la coiffeuse.

– Une erreur du messager sûrement... conclut-elle.

– Très bien. On part demain alors ?

Elle hocha la tête toujours dos à lui.

– Parfait, fit-il dans un soupir qui trahissait son soulagement.

Il enleva sa chemise et son unique chaussure pour se glisser sous la couette. Il s'assit confortablement dans le lit, ramassant tous les coussins pour les mettre dans son dos, plia la jambe et commença à masser sa cheville.

* * *

Hermione brossait la même mèche pour la quinzième fois. Il n'était toujours pas parti. Qu'attendait-il ? Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle respira un bon coup et se leva. Elle se retourna.

– Mon dieu ! Mais qu'es-ce que... ?

Il leva un visage étonné vers elle.

– ...Que fais-tu encore là ?!

– Je me suis fait mal à la cheville en grimpant ici, répondit-il simplement.

– Ca n'explique pas ce qui est arrivé à ta chemise...

– Ma chemise ?

Il se retourna pour l'attraper.

– Oui, ta chemise, remets-la s'il te plaît.

– Pourquoi faire ? Je ne vais pas dormir avec.

– Ah, parce que tu comptes dormir ici ?

Hermione était éberluée par l'évidence sincère dans le ton du jeune homme. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Va-t'en ! ordonna-t-elle encore.

– Non. J'ai la sensation qu'on essaie de nous séparer, alors maintenant que je t'ai trouvée je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on parte...

– Tu es complètement fou. Si tu dors ici, les quatre royaumes seront au courant demain.

– Pas si on ne me voit pas.

Il fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur sa cheville.

– Une servante passe tous les matins pour ouvrir les volets.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

– Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre.

Sa patience commençait à s'étioler.

– On a qu'à fermer les rideaux du lit, argumenta Drago.

– Hors de question, vas t'en !

– De toute manière, je ne peux pas rentrer dans ma chambre, j'ai fermé de l'intérieur.

Il s'enfonça dans le lit et éteint la bougie de « son » côté du lit.

– Tu as quoi ?!

Les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête douchèrent sa colère.

Elle s'avança vers le lit. Elle ne pourrait pas le virer ce soir, elle l'avait bien compris. Elle s'installa donc de l'autre côté à une distance respectable.

– Comment es-tu rentré ? finit-elle par demander. Ma porte était fermée.

Il attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait et le feuilleta.

– J'ai lancé ma chaussure avec une corde, dit-il sans lever les yeux. ça à l'air bien ton livre.

Elle récupéra d'un mouvement brusque son livre, le posa de son côté du lit et éteint sa bougie. Drago se leva, ferma les rideaux entourant le lit et se recoucha. Silence.

– C'est une manie que tu as de venir dans ma chambre...

Il lui lança un coussin mais elle ne le renvoya pas, se souvenant trop bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient joué à ça.


	21. Chapter 18

Hermione se réveilla avant le lever du soleil. Elle avait trop peur que la servante les trouve dans le même lit. Elle donna un coup de pied à Drago qui grogna et s'enroula dans la couette. Elle le frappa encore mais il ne bougea pas. En désespoir de cause elle lui accorda dix minutes de sommeil supplémentaire. Elle se dirigea vers le bac d'eau dans le coin de la pièce, tira le paravent et commença à se laver. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas avoir cette chance avant un bon moment.

Après sa toilette, elle se changea, enfila son pantalon sous sa robe et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse. Le temps de démêler comme elle le pouvait ses cheveux, le soleil se leva. Elle traversa la pièce en direction du lit :

– Lève-toi.

Aucune réponse. Elle monta sur le lit et lui arracha la couette.

– Bonjour à toi aussi...

Il se baissa pour attraper sa chemise.

– Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et glissa sous le lit. Elle sourit à la servante qui s'inquiéta de la voir levée si tôt. N'ayant rien à faire puisqu'Hermione était réveillée, elle quitta la pièce.

Drago enfila sa chemise, sa chaussure, récupéra la corde et son autre chaussure puis sortit discrètement dans le couloir. Hermione emballa ses affaires et prépara son sac avant de descendre dans le hall où elle croisa le roi. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il regrettait qu'ils ne restent pas plus longtemps et Hermione le remercia pour son accueil.

Finalement Drago entra dans le hall à son tour, la princesse Luna accrochée à son bras. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son oreille qui sembla le surprendre puis, avec un chaste baiser sur la joue, les quitta en compagnie du roi.

La cloche sonna huit heures quand ils embarquèrent et virent disparaître derrière eux le château. Le bateau ne mettait qu'une demi-journée pour les emmener au large du plus grand port de Serdaigle. De là ils rejoindraient directement la forêt de Merlin qui se situait au centre des quatre royaumes. C'était là qu'ils avaient rendez vous avec Harry.

* * *

Harry était dans les buissons. Blaise et lui guettaient le campement depuis la veille. Ils s'infiltreraient ce soir à la tombée du jour. Cédric et Crabbe les rejoignirent pour les relever de leur tour de garde. Il était temps pour lui de dormir un peu.

* * *

– On s'y fait, dit il.

– À quoi donc ?

Elle le regardait avec suspicion.

Il fit un signe du menton, en direction du pantalon qu'elle avait enfilé derrière un buisson à la sortie de la ville.

– J'espère bien, parce que je ne suis pas prête de l'enlever.

Elle prit de l'avance sur lui.

Ils arrivaient dans une clairière. Le soir tombait, ils montèrent la tente que Rose leur avait laissé et mangèrent tranquillement autour d'un feu. Hermione prit le premier tour de garde. Drago sortit la tête de la tente.

–Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un livre. J'avais pris ça pour m'occuper, mais puisque c'est ton tour de garde...

Elle reconnut la couverture. C'est celui qu'elle avait dans sa chambre à Serdaigle.

– Tu l'as volé ?!

Elle n'en revenait pas.

– Hum.

Il se renfonça dans la tente.

– Drago...

– Si tu n'en veux pas, je le récupère !

Il tendit la main hors de la tente.

– Non, c'est bon. Puisque tu l'as volé, autant que quelqu'un le lise.

Sa main disparut à nouveau dans la tente. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Lorsqu'il fut environ minuit, elle réveilla Drago pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde.

* * *

Harry courait dans les bois. Ils avaient réussi leur mission. Ils étaient tous sains et sauf. Cédric siffla et Harry tourna à droite. Au loin, il reconnut son cheval, courra et sauta sur son dos. Ils pouvaient enfin se diriger vers la forêt de Merlin. Il allait retrouver Hermione.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés.

Arrêtés à un village pour se ravitailler, ils estimèrent que le raccourci qu'ils avaient suivi leur avait octroyé deux jours d'avance. Ils en profitèrent pour louer deux chambres et passer cette nuit au chaud.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route à l'aube et c'est seulement à l'heure du coucher qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié la tente à l'auberge.

Ils se levèrent avec le soleil du cinquième matin. Les nuits étaient plus froides à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la frontière de Serpentard, qui était sûrement le plus froid des quatre royaumes. Sans la tente les nuits étaient devenues difficiles. Au milieu de l'après-midi, leur cheminement fut interrompu par le lit d'une rivière. Celle-ci semblait peu profonde mais un léger courant balayait sa surface. Ils remontèrent le cours d'eau pour trouver un passage moins profond.

– Installons-nous là pour la nuit, dit Drago en posant son sac.

Hermione avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau et s'apprêtait à traverser à gué. Elle se retourna rapidement et faillit tomber.

– Comment ça ? Il n'est même pas seize heures !

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de revernir sur la rive.

– On a de l'avance Granger et puis c'est joli ici.

– C'est « joli »... Ici ?

Elle posa son sac à coté du sien.

– Oui, enfin je trouve.

Il tourna la tête en amont de la rivière et aperçut un escarpement rocheux.

– Regarde là-bas ! Allons-y, on y sera mieux pour dormir.

Il regarda le ciel.

– Le temps est dégagé pour l'instant, mais on ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-il.

L'escarpement formait une voûte de pierre et ressemblait à une hutte à flanc de rivière.

– Je dois avouer que l'idée de dormir au sec me plaît...

Elle attrapa son sac et le suivit.

– On ne doit pas être loin d'un barrage.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Il avait dit ça pour faire la conversation et n'avait pas la moindre idée de si il y avait, ou pas, un barrage. Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, elle se retourna et le regarda.

– Drago?

– Aucune idée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa route.

Une fois sur place, il posa son sac et s'enfonça dans les bois en quête de menu gibier. Il n'allait pas courir après les biches avec son épée, cela ferait trop de viande pour deux et ce serait inutile. La chasse d'aujourd'hui se résumerait à poser des pièges.

Lorsqu'il revint à la grotte, Hermione était au bord de l'eau en train de laver ses vêtements. De temps à autre, elle se relevait et accrochait au soleil un jupon mouillé ou une chemise. Il reconnut le pantalon qu'elle aimait tant et compris subitement qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa chemise. Il se renfonça dans les buissons. Merde, si elle le voyait, elle allait encore crier. Il recula discrètement, laissant disparaître la scène derrière les arbres. Il s'éloigna encore un peu plus. Que faire ? Il n'allait pas rester là comme un idiot.

Il décida de faire une marche alentour. C'était une forêt de marronnier et de tilleul, rien de très extraordinaire, on aurait dit à peu de chose près la forêt après le lac près du campement. Les branches semblaient fortes et les troncs solides. Certains auraient fait de bons arbres à cabane. Il attrapa une branche à son niveau et se souleva. Il monta par réflexe à l'arbre, prenant garde à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville toujours douloureuse de la veille. Il était à mi-hauteur lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cet arbre. Il ne voyait pas encore complètement le ciel et n'apercevait pas non plus le ruisseau où il avait laissé Granger. Il se laissa balancer de branches en branches pour redescendre, Granger n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il fallait laisser seule trop contourna plusieurs arbres et prit un chemin dégagé en direction de leur refuge en battant ostensiblement du pied à son attention.

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais était très lessive, repassage et autres activités destinées par les hommes aux femmes, mais elle devait bien le faire si elle voulait se sentir propre. De plus, plonger ses mains dans l'eau fraîche la détendait. Il ne lui restait plus que la chemise qu'elle avait sur le dos quand elle se retourna pour vérifier que Drago n'était pas encore revenu et entendit des bruits de pas. Zut. Elle sauta dans l'eau. Elle se cacha comme elle le put derrière une butte de terre. C'était lui.

– N'étais-tu pas parti chasser ?

– Si bien sûr, répondit-il en pénétrant sous la voûte de pierre.

– Pourtant, tu reviens les mains vides.

Il sortit la tête :

– J'ai posé des pièges.

Il s'esquiva à l'intérieur du rocher. Hermione tendit le bras vers la rive pour essayer d'atteindre un tissu et se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout lavé. Drago ressortit de la grotte et s'assit au bord de l'eau.

– N'as-tu pas... Des pièges à vérifier ? Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste ainsi que sa chemise et ne les laissa pas très loin d'elle, puis il sauta un peu plus loin dans l'eau. Il ressortit à quelques mètres d'elle.

– J'étais là la première.

– Cette rivière ne t'appartient pas.

– Oui, mais... Je me lavais.

– Je ne te regarderai pas, promis.

Il plongea la tête sous l'eau pour rejoindre la rive. Il se hissa sur le bord et s'allongea au soleil, gardant les pieds dans l'eau.

Toujours en vérifiant qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle vola sa veste et sa chemise et s'extirpa de l'eau, avant de courir vers le campement.

– Je te l'ai laissée de mon plein gré tu sais ?! Pas la peine de partir en courant ! cria-t-il. Elle se changea et étendit sa chemise mouillée à côté des autres. Elle démarra un feu pour terminer de se sécher.

* * *

Il avait promis de ne pas la regarder, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Il se traîna un peu plus sur la rive pour retirer ses pieds de l'eau qui devenait glaciale. Étendu sur le ventre, il avait les yeux à demi-clos et l'observait discrètement. Même avec la longue veste à capuche, elle ne pouvait cacher toutes ses jambes et de là où il était, il les voyait parfaitement. Elle avait la tête penchée près du feu et tentait de se sécher. Le soleil commençait à tomber mais ils avaient encore une heure avant que la nuit soit noire. Elle allait avoir froid à ce moment là. Il se leva et traversa les bois pour vérifier ses pièges. Il n'avait rien attrapé, tant pis. Il leur restait sans doute assez de provisions pour ce soir.


	22. Chapter 19

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle n'avait pas envie de repartir. Depuis combien de temps fuyait-elle ? Elle se leva et sortit de la grotte. Drago s'était endormi le livre à la main. Tant mieux, lui aussi méritait un peu de calme.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Le cadre était magnifique, elle aurait pu rester ici toute sa vie. Son regard passa sur le jeune homme endormi, assis contre un rocher. Depuis le début de cette guerre, elle ne vivait plus que pour celle-ci et pourtant, en cet instant, elle se sentait bien loin de tout ça.

Les oiseaux chantaient pour accueillir le jour naissant. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la simplicité du moment. Elle sentait qu'ici rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Avait-elle pensé « leur » ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pas de « leur » ni de « eux deux », se dit-elle. Elle toucha les vêtements étendus pour vérifier s'ils étaient secs. Elle maudit ses pensées ridicules, ces voyages successifs l'avaient distraite du réel problème contre lequel elle luttait. Comment allaient-ils renverser Tom Jedusor ?

* * *

Le livre tomba de ses mains sur sa jambe et le réveilla immédiatement. Face à lui, Granger pliait son linge. Elle semblait en grande discussion avec elle-même, se chuchotait des choses incompréhensibles. Puisqu'elle était réveillée il songea qu'il pouvait dormir encore un peu. Il referma les yeux avant de prendre conscience que le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage et passa dans ses cheveux. Après tout elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, il n'avait qu'à se rendormir tranquillement. Oui, ça, c'était une bonne idée. Il se laissa discrètement glisser sur le flanc, mais toujours de manière à pouvoir la voir.

* * *

Elle se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il avait carrément chaviré sur l'herbe. Le pauvre homme devait vraiment être épuisé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Elle attrapa son pantalon pas encore tout à fait sec et l'enfila tant bien que mal. Elle enleva ensuite avec précaution la veste puis la chemise de Drago. Elle lui tourna le dos, on ne savait jamais. Elle enfila la sienne puis balança sa tête en avant pour s'attacher les cheveux.

* * *

Drago se releva.

Il avait aperçut quelqu'un dans son champ de vision. Il s'étalait lentement vers son arme lorsqu'un pied écrasa la pointe de son épée. Il leva doucement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme aux allures de mercenaire.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ? chuchota-t-il.

– Hum, Hermione ? Il recula, ne lâchant pas l'homme du regard. Hermione ?

– Oui je...

Elle semblait confuse et cria soudainement. Drago se retourna pour la voir penchée en arrière, un homme la tenait par les cheveux.

– Regard Jack, elle porte un pantalon !

Comment avaient-ils pu se faire surprendre de la sorte ? Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ces hommes n'étaient que deux et même sans arme il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Granger était pleine de ressources, à eux deux ils pouvaient s'en sortir.

Il regarda l'homme qui tenait à présent son arme en main. Il avait l'air captivé par le pantalon.

Tant mieux.

Il lui sauta dessus et lui donna un coup de tête dans le nez. Plutôt mal placé.

Drago avait cogné trop près du front de son adversaire ce qui le fit tituber un peu en arrière, laissant assez de temps à l'autre pour tirer sa captive en arrière et lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge. Drago ramassa son épée tandis que le premier mercenaire se tenait le nez avec ses mains. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts.

– Lâche ton arme ! ordonna celui qui tenait Granger.

Il passa son visage dans les cheveux de Hermione. Elle releva une jambe sous elle avec force et atteignit l'homme à l'aine.

Aïe.

L'homme la lâcha et elle courut vers lui. C'était inutile, d'autres hommes sortaient des bois.

– Ils vont nous attraper. Elle le regarda avec désespoir.

Il lâcha son épée, attrapa sa main et leva ses mains et la sienne en signe de reddition.

* * *

Neville se cacha derrière une étagère. Les armées étaient parties depuis une semaine pour défendre des villages à l'autre bout du pays. Jedusor avait sans doute prévu qu'ils tenteraient une alliance avec les royaumes voisins.

Un Mangemort passa tout près.

Ils auraient dû agir bien avant. Jedusor avait maintenant réuni toutes ses forces et son armée gagnait en ampleur chaque jour. Depuis la chute de Gryffondor, il pouvait attaquer Poufsouffle sur tous les fronts. Il avait juste attendu que la cité soit désertée.

Neville s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ils étaient au premier étage. Peut-être, qu'il pourrait sauter ? Non, mieux valait sortir par une porte.

* * *

Elle avait mal au bras, un homme la tenait fermement et la poussait à travers les bois. Au moins ils allaient dans le bon sens. Peut-être Harry et les autres s'inquiéteraient de ne pas la trouver et les chercheraient ? Non, elle et Drago seraient sans doute morts avant, ou pire. La chose rassurante était que ces hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'être des Mangemorts.

Elle aperçut au loin un regroupement de tentes. Ils devaient être arrivés. L'homme la poussa plus fort et elle tomba au sol, derrière elle, quelqu'un faisait la même chose avec son compagnon. Elle leva la tête et aperçut ce qui semblait être le chef. Un homme grand et musculeux, enveloppé dans une cape rouge. Il s'avança vers eux, les mains dans les poches. Elle le connaissait.

– Bien bien, alors qu'avons-nous là ?

Oui, elle le connaissait et ne l'avait jamais trop apprécié.

– Qui es-tu toi... reprit-il. Mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Hermione Granger, « sang de bourbe » royale ?!

Il releva la tête vers ses hommes :

– Voyons messieurs, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une femme. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Excuse mes hommes Hermione, ils ne pouvaient deviner qui se cachait derrière ce... pantalon.

Elle tapota le vêtement poussiéreux en se relevant.

– Cormac. Je dois avouer que c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Cormac Mclaggen était un marquis de Gryffondor beaucoup plus riche que les Weasley, sa famille était très influente à Gryffondor. C'était un homme méchant et sournois.

– Peux-tu relâcher mon ami aussi ?

Cormac hocha de la tête vers l'un de ses hommes et Drago pu se relever.

– Et qui est ce... compagnon ?

Il se rapprocha du blond l'air mauvais.

– Mon serviteur, répondit Hermione.

– Évidemment, Potter ne t'aurait pas laissé parcourir les bois toute seule.

Il se retourna.

– Je suis même étonné qu'il t'ait laissé porter ce... pantalon.

– Il n'était pas très content. Mais c'est toujours mieux pour « parcourir » les bois comme tu dis.

Cormac sourit et dispersa ses hommes.

– As-tu mangé ? J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Hermione accepta d'un signe de tête. Cormac la guida à travers le petit camp et ouvrit le battant de la tente centrale. Elle rentra en première suivit de près par Cormac et Drago. Comprenant que là n'était pas la place habituelle d'un valet, elle hocha la tête en direction du Serpentard qui, après un regard mauvais, se baissa en une révérence agile avant de faire demi-tour.

– Ça remonte à bien longtemps la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu... fit le Marquis en versant du vin dans deux verres.

Hermione s'assit devant l'unique table.

La tente était assez spacieuse. Elle comprenait une couchette qui semblait luxueuse étendue dans un coin, une table cernée de trois tabourets en son centre. Malgré le tissu épais, la lumière rentrait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de bougies. Il continua de parler et Hermione lui répondait des « hum » et « oui » sur un ton neutre.

Les Mclaggen avaient toujours été comme ça, des cons qui s'écoutaient parler. Il était adroit, aimable peut-être même beau, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire, mais sa conversation... Bon dieu ! Il n'avait pas changé et ne parlait que de lui encore et toujours, racontant ses exploits, comment il avait eu l'intelligence de quitter le pays avant les attaques, comment ses pauvres parents trop bêtes pour laisser derrière eux leur château étaient morts en résistant à Jedusor et ainsi de suite.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione n'en pouvait déjà plus. En réalité elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à le supporter. À la fin du repas, alors que Cormac commençait à être saoul, un de ses hommes rentra dans la tente et récupéra les assiettes.

* * *

Une heure était passée et il était toujours devant la tente à entendre Mclaggen se vanter (de ce qui frisait de la collaboration avec Jedusor) sous les rires charmés de « la sang de bourbe royale ». L'homme passait d'anecdotes passionnantes sur la chasse, à des histoires de courses-poursuites avec les Mangemorts, de quoi regretter l'inénarrable prince Cédric Diggory.

Bientôt deux heures et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis. Un homme de Cormac l'invita à manger avec eux ce qu'il ne refusa pas, après tout lui non plus n'avait pas déjeuné et il ne voyait aucune raison de faire le piquet comme un réel valet de pied. Un moment plus tard, Hermione et Cormac sortirent enfin de la tente et elle se dirigea vers Drago.

– Nous allons rester ici pour la nuit et nous repartirons demain pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. De plus je peux peut-être en faire un allié, chuchota-t-elle.

– À votre service mademoiselle... fit-il sarcastiquement.

– Oh c'est bon...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il l'attira à l'abri des regards.

– Si c'est un allié pourquoi suis-je ton serviteur ?

– Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à Cormac, c'est un escroc.

Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Un homme passa pas très loin et il lui lâcha le bras.

– Bon. Si tu as fini de porter mes affaires, tu peux disposer de ton temps comme tu le veux. Ne va pas trop loin quand même !

Son sang bouillonnait.

Elle repartit vers le camp. Il la suivit à un mètre de distance. Tous les hommes de Cormac avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.

Ce pantalon.

* * *

Neville sortit discrètement de la cité. Un miracle vu le nombre de Mangemorts qui arpentaient les rues. Une fois aux portes de la ville, il eut un dernier regard pour celle-ci avant de courir dans les bois. Il pensait retourner chez les assassins. Après tout, il connaissait le chemin et il n'aurait aucun mal à se débrouiller. Il mangerait des baies. Oui, il y arriverait.

* * *

Pour le repas du soir comme celui du midi, Hermione fut invitée à dîner dans la tente de Cormac, en tête-à-tête. Drago lui mangea avec les hommes.

De vrais abrutis.

Il fit semblant de se passionner pour leur obsession des armes et des « meilleures prostituées des quatre royaumes ». Fascinant. Un simple valet de pied. Drago avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

Après le repas, une tente fut assignée à Hermione. On proposa à Drago le choix de dormir avec les imbéciles ou à l'entrée de la tente de sa « maîtresse ». Il choisit l'entrée de la tente prétextant « être trop inquiet pour sa maîtresse pour la laisser sans surveillance dans un camp d'hommes ». S'ensuivit une série de blagues graveleuses sur ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune femme en question. Il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de choisir l'entrée de la tente.

Elle rentra tard. Il dormit dehors à la belle étoile. Demain, ils partiraient et ce calvaire serait fini.

* * *

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir dire non et trouver une raison valable pour obliger Cormac à les laisser là. En vain. Il avait proposé de les emmener jusqu'à la lisière du bois en tant que « protection contre les mercenaires de Jedusor ». L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas mais elle finit par accepter avec une grâce feinte. C'est ainsi entourés qu'ils chevauchèrent toute l'après-midi. Ils avancèrent peu. Ils étaient nombreux et il fallut installer un régiment de tentes. Pour couronner le tout ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction (comme elle n'avait pas confiance en Cormac elle lui avait menti sur leur destination). Ils seraient bloqués avec eux pour une bonne semaine si cela continuait ainsi.

* * *

Le troisième soir venait de tomber et Hermione était à table avec Cormac qui racontait ses exploits, encore. Il avait apparemment « à lui tout seul et seulement avec une dague » tué trois hommes. Incroyable. Elle aurait préféré manger avec les soldats.

Au moment du dessert, la discussion tourna finalement sur leurs « souvenirs » d'enfance et Cormac semblait amer.

– J'ai entendu dire que Weasley s'était fait capturer.

C'était la première fois qu'il abordait un sujet en rapport direct avec la guerre, il fallait qu'elle creuse le sujet : un allié, aussi bête soit-il, ne serait pas de trop.

– Oui malheureusement. J'espère qu'on pourra le libérer bientôt.

– Vous avez toujours eu un truc tous les deux non ?

– Non, non... Mais c'est vrai que Tom Jedusor prend de plus en plus de villes et...

– Pourtant, ça n'est qu'un pauvre et un septième fils de surcroît. Enfin, peut-être que la guerre aura raccourci la liste de l'héritage familial mais vu le capital de base il restera un mauvais parti !

Il éclata de rire.

Qu'elle horrible chose à dire !

– Je me rappelle que quand on était jeune déjà, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu lui trouvais, ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva de table. Hermione se leva aussi, outrée mais feignant l'ignorance. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait s'en aller.

– Oh, et bien tu sais ces choses-là on ne les contrôle pas ! fit elle sur un ton badin. Surtout quand on est jeune.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers la sortie.

– Alors là, je t'arrête ! Il lui prit le bras. Ces choses-là peuvent se réfléchir...

Il s'avança, décidé. Il la regardait avec un œil mauvais.

– J'y réfléchirai, c'est promis, elle tentait de dégager son bras, mais avec tout ce vin, je crains de devoir aller me coucher.

– Bien, je te raccompagne, dit-il sans la lâcher.


	23. Chapter 20

Drago était à bout. Ces hommes étaient vraiment des idiots complets, de quoi le faire relativiser sur la compagnie de Goyle et Crabbe, qui étaient pourtant deux gorilles stupides.

Prétextant qu'il allait uriner, Drago sortit de la tente et partit faire un tour. Il marcha un peu à travers bois.

Laisser Hermione seule avec ces trous de... ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il revint sur ses pas.

En passant derrière une tente il surprit une discussion entre deux hommes :

– ...Son pantalon ? demanda le premier.

– Ouais, le patron va lui apprendre la vie j'espère ! répondit le deuxième.

La fureur monta aux joues de Drago mais la suite le doucha immédiatement :

– En tous les cas, ces deux-là n'ont rien vu venir. C'est Jedusor qui va être content du cadeau !

Drago se redressa et s'approcha un peu plus.

– On va lui livrer la fille sur un plateau d'argent et il fera de nous des élites.

Ah oui, ça, tu parles d'une élite...

Drago les contourna à pas de loup pour aller chercher Hermione dans sa tente. Il n'avait qu'a prétexter un problème avec les chevaux ou quelque chose et ils s'enfuiraient dans les bois sans que personne ne le sache. Il récupéra d'abord son sac et avança dans l'allée en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible. Il arriva sans se presser devant la tente d'Hermione et baissa la tête en écartant le lourd tissu qui dissimulait l'entrée :

– Je sais, c'est une manie que j'ai de... commença-t-il avant de se figer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! cria une voix d'homme.

Drago releva la tête.

Devant lui, Hermione était allongée sur la table, Mclaggen entre les jambes. Il la tenait fermement, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur les hanches. Elle avait beau gesticuler dans tous les sens, Cormac était plus fort.

Terrifié devant la scène, Drago resta un instant immobile. Hermione profita de cette distraction pour attraper une chaise et l'écraser sur la tête de son agresseur. Celle-ci explosa. L'action eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Drago. Mclaggen n'avait pas reculé d'un pouce et redoublait d'effort pour maintenir la jeune femme immobile. Drago attrapa la tête de Cormac et la tira en arrière. Cormac se retourna et d'un puissant coup de pied envoya valser son agresseur qui atterrit sur une paillasse. Hermione qui s'était redressée entre-temps le gifla, mais il la maîtrisa une nouvelle fois. Drago se releva et tenta de la dégager de la prise. Il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le plia en deux. Il entendit qu'on dégainait une épée. C'était celle de Cormac, ils allaient mourir.

Le corps du marquis fut tout à coup pris de convulsions. Il se retourna et essaya de sortir l'épée de son abdomen. Drago ne prit pas le temps de comprendre et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le mercenaire tomba à terre, raide mort. Le jeune homme attrapa la jambe d'Hermione et la tira vers lui, mais celle-ci rua, ramassa un barreau de la chaise cassée et l'abattit sur la tête de Cormac. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Drago ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle continua. Quand le visage fut méconnaissable, il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna les yeux emplis de larmes et prête à le frapper lui aussi.

Elle sembla soudain le reconnaître et se blottit dans ses bras. Il était lui-même sous le choc. Ils restèrent enlacés durant un long moment.

Le bruit des chopes qui s'entrechoquaient et les cris des soldats qui trinquaient « Au patron ! » le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il la repoussa un peu sans lâcher sa main, attrapa son sac, celui de la jeune fille, découpa une porte dans le fond de la tente à l'aide de l'épée récupérée sur le corps de Cormac et ils s'enfuirent dans les bois en courant le plus vite possible.

Une fois bien loin, alors qu'ils n'entendaient plus le vacarme du campement depuis un moment, Drago s'arrêta doucement. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche tremblait un peu. Il lui prit le visage :

– Regarde moi.

Elle leva les yeux.

– On va monter dans cet arbre. Ils ne nous trouveront pas, c'est promis.

Il planta son épée violemment dans le tronc de l'arbre et prit appui dessus. Il tendit le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche et la hissa sur la première branche. Il lui fit signe de monter et s'y agrippa lui-même. Il attrapa d'une main la garde de l'épée et la délogea du tronc. Ils montèrent le plus haut possible de façon à être cachés par les branches de tous les côtés. Une fois en hauteur, il sortit de son sac sa couverture et la corde qu'il avait gardé depuis Serdaigle. Il coupa la corde en deux et troua les extrémités de sa couverture. Il passa la corde dans les trous et attacha le tout aux branches du dessus pour installer une sorte de hamac.

– Monte là-dedans.

Il sortit la deuxième couverture et enroula la jeune femme dedans. Puis il commença à descendre.

– Où vas-tu ?! demanda-t-elle paniquée.

– Je vais faire un massacre.

Elle lui attrapa le bras.

– Ne me laisse pas seule.

Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais il vit qu'elle était toujours en état de choc. Il remonta et s'assit sur une branche à côté d'elle. Elle se hissa hors du hamac et s'assit à coté de lui.

– J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle.

Il la serra contre lui et elle grimaça de souffrance. Elle devait avoir des bleus. Il aurait aimé l'avoir tué lui-même si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Elle se serra contre lui. Son pantalon était déchiré sur les côtés. Peut-être en avait-il un autre dans son sac. Il le lui donnerait demain.

Un groupe d'hommes passa sous l'arbre en courant. Elle frissonna. Ils ne les avaient pas vu.

– Ils ne penseront pas à fouiller les arbres, chuchota-t-il, rassurant. Et quand bien même, ils ne peuvent pas fouiller tous les arbres.

Il montra le hamac du menton. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

– Je n'irai pas toute seule.

Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas se mettre à deux dedans, mais elle ne dormirait pas sur une branche. Il fouilla son sac. Il lui restait deux pantalons et une veste. Il déchira un pantalon à contrecœur et noua le tissu en une sorte de corde qu'il attacha sur le côté du hamac puis troua l'autre couverture et l'ajouta à la première. Il déplaça la nouvelle installation au-dessus d'une branche assez épaisse pour que si ce lit de fortune se déchire sous leur poids, ils ne tombent pas de vingt mètres. Il grimpa à l'intérieur pour tester la solidité de l'ensemble. Cela semblait tenir. Il lui tendit la main et elle monta avec lui. Finalement, il attrapa sa veste et s'en servit pour les couvrir tous les deux.

Ça tenait. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Ils passèrent la nuit dans le lit de fortune et Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil. Elle entendait des hommes passer sous eux de temps en temps et avant que le soleil ne fasse son apparition Drago se leva.

Ils rangèrent le hamac puis il lui donna la main et la guida à travers les branches, d'arbre en arbre. Le trajet était compliqué. Parfois il leur fallait franchir un mètre de vide alors qu'ils étaient très hauts mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait descendue. Ils devaient être silencieux.

Le soleil se leva. Ils montèrent un peu plus haut et les sauts devinrent plus difficiles encore. De temps en temps, ils se collaient à un arbre pendant dix minutes et attendaient que les hommes qui les cherchaient au sol aient disparu.

Vers midi, ils étaient déjà bien loin du campement et la fréquence des hommes qu'ils apercevaient avait diminué. Hermione les entendit dire à plusieurs reprises qu'ils ne les avaient pas trouvés. Puis un groupe d'hommes passa juste sous eux, apparemment ils croyaient les avoir vu dans une direction opposée. Ce fut le dernier groupe qu'ils rencontrèrent.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la journée. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas envie de descendre. Le soir Drago déplora qu'ils n'aient rien à se mettre sous la dent. Elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas faim.

Le soleil se coucha et ils descendirent un peu plus bas. Drago proposa une pause, qu'ils se couchent pour la nuit, mais elle préférait continuer le plus loin possible. Ils avancèrent encore une heure ou deux, elle perdait la notion du temps, puis il la força à s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il descendit, même si elle essaya de l'en empêcher, et revint trente minutes plus tard avec quelques baies. Finalement ils se couchèrent comme ils l'avaient fait la veille et elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Il était épuisé mais elle dormait enfin. Il sombra dans le sommeil en la regardant.

Le lendemain, il proposa de descendre pour aller plus vite, mais elle refusa. Pour lui redonner le moral, il lui offrit son dernier pantalon. Elle le regarda avec surprise et hésitation, puis sans s'éloigner de lui enleva celui qu'elle portait. Il se tourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité mais la curiosité étant plus forte que ses manières, il regarda ses jambes. Elles étaient bleues. Il arrêta la main d'Hermione et remonta les manches de la jeune fille. Ses bras étaient bleus aussi. Elle le regarda. Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle sanglota doucement.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, ils reprirent leur cheminement à travers les arbres.

* * *

Harry arriva au point de rendez-vous où il ne trouva personne. Ils continuèrent leur route vers le sud. Ils les croiseraient forcément à un moment. Pas la peine de penser qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

Blaise leva la tête. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit dans les branches. Il fit taire tout le monde. Harry leva les yeux. Rien ne bougeait. Le pauvre Zabbini devait être fatigué.

Soudain un bruit sourd. Harry fit vole-face pour voir Drago en bas d'un arbre les bras vers le haut. Hermione sauta dans ses bras et il la reposa doucement au sol. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

* * *

Hermione regarda son cousin, hésita puis se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça. Elle eut mal aux bras mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Tu m'as manqué, dit une voix.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Un homme la regardait, derrière Harry. Il avait changé. Harry la libéra et lui sourit.

– Tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-il.

Elle s'avança, hésitante, vers le jeune homme. Puis il s'approcha et il la prit dans ses bras. Il était là. Il était en vie. Harry l'avait ramené.

– Oh dieu merci... souffla-t-elle.

Il rigola doucement et la souleva dans ses bras.

* * *

Drago avança vers Blaise sans détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Il savait que c'étaient des amis mais après Mclaggen, il avait du mal avec ses « amis ».

– Oh Ron, fit elle en reculant de quelques pas. Tu as maigri.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

– Qui c'est le rouquin ? chuchota Drago.

– Oh. Hum... Leur ami d'enfance, je crois, répondit Blaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le rouquin attrapa le menton de la jeune fille et le releva. Ils s'embrassaient. Blaise posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Drago.

– Allez viens mon pote, on va chercher à manger.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria tout à coup Harry, Drago se retourna. Qu'est-ce que... Hermione ?

Harry traversa la distance qui le séparait du jeune blond et sortit son arme.

– Non Harry ! cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Elle trottina tant bien que mal pour s'interposer physiquement. Drago lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La petite brune trébucha légèrement et il la rattrapa, la serrant peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire contre lui. Il regarda Potter. Apparemment, il avait découvert les bleus.

– On... commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

– On a croisé votre copain Cormac Mclaggen, coupa Drago à la fois pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le dire et aussi pour déverser un peu de sa haine envers les autres.

– ça n'a jamais été notre copain ! dit le roux.

– Laisse-les finir, Ron ! hurla Harry en relevant son épée.

– Tu l'as tué ? demanda Harry.

– Elle l'a fait avant moi.

Hermione se mit à pleurer et il la serra plus fort encore. Harry lâcha son épée pour la prendre dans ses bras et comme attirée par un aimant elle se détacha de lui pour rejoindre son cousin, laissant une sensation froide et vide entre ses bras.

* * *

Neville arriva là où les arbres cachaient toute la lumière. Il essaya de grimper aux branches et tomba. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour et cria pour alerter de sa présence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une corde tomba des arbres. Il ne savait pas monter aux cordes.


	24. Chapter 21

Drago entendit du bruit devant lui dans le bois. Il aurait pu changer de direction, mais décida de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas trop de doute quant à l'origine de ce qu'il entendait et ne fut pas trop surpris quand il trouva Weasley et Granger dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le rouquin tenait la jeune fille collée à un arbre. Ils s'embrassaient. Le cœur de Drago se serra un peu. La main du roux glissa le long du pantalon de la demoiselle, enfin techniquement, c'était le sien... de pantalon.

Drago s'accouda à un arbre attendant que l'un des deux le remarque.

– Je suppose que Potter sait pour...

Il les montrait du doigt avec désinvolture. Il n'avait pu se retenir devant la charmante scène.

Ils se séparèrent et Ron dégaina son épée en direction de l'intrus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il.

– Moi ? Je chercher juste un endroit pour pisser, rien de plus.

Il lui adressa un faux sourire, Hermione ne le regardait pas.

– Le pauvre marquis et « la sang de bourbe »... Le couple du siècle, fit-il narquois.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

– J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur les Gryffondors et leurs mœurs légères mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver défroqués dans les bois.

Le blond tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction du campement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet abruti ?

Weasley se tourna vers la jeune fille :

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Drago s'arrêta, caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre, il attendait avec autant d'impatience que le petit marquis, la réponse de la jeune fille.

– Quelque chose !? s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Il y eut un silence.

– Non, bien sûr Hermione, je me doute qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Ron lâcha un petit rire.

Les fougères bruissèrent. Caché derrière un arbre, « l'abruti » serra le poing à défaut de crier puis reprit sa route.

* * *

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Ron.

– Ron... murmura-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle avait eu si peur quand elle s'était retrouvée avec Cormac. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle et Ron... C'était la guerre et elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, elle ne le laisserait pas partir une deuxième fois.

– Tu m'as manqué Ron.

Elle le pensait.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il le pensait aussi. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser encore.

– Tu sais, je voulais retourner te chercher !

– Oui, je sais. Harry me l'a dit.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva un peu. Elle se laissa faire. Ses mains descendirent sur la boucle de sa propre ceinture. Elle se sentait prête.

* * *

Blaise était assis près du feu quand il vit Drago apparaître à travers les branches, il avait l'air hors de lui.

– Je viens de croiser ton ami et ta cousine...

Il finit de traverser le buisson.

–...et c'est...

Il gesticula de façon obscène à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle.

Le gaillard hocha négativement la tête. Harry quant à lui rougit et sembla s'occuper des braises. Blaise se leva et rejoignit Drago qui continuait d'avancer vers le sud. Goyle se leva pour les suivre, ce qui obligea Crabbe à les suivre également.

Drago trottinait presque. Blaise le rattrapa bientôt.

– Où vas-tu comme ça ?

– Je vais tuer ce qui reste du clan Mclaggen.

– C'est ça ton plan !?

Le blond grogna.

– Très bien allons-y.

Le métis savait mieux que de tenter d'empêcher un prince héritier jaloux d'exercer sa colère sur un clan entier. Il savait aussi que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout un plan et qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop avec Crabbe et Goyle s'il voulait le retrouver en vie le lendemain.

* * *

Il en avait rêvé toute sa vie. Cette fille était tout pour lui. Ron se détacha du baiser pour la regarder. Il la déposa sur le sol. Hermione était l'amour de sa vie. Il le savait, elle serait la mère de ses enfants. Petit, il s'était résigné au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'épouser. Elle était peut-être « sang de bourbe », mais elle était de rang royal. Lui était pauvre et surtout le dernier fils d'une famille de sept. Il n'aurait rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner, c'était son amour. Après l'arrivée de la guerre, les rôles avaient changés, il avait été anobli par James Potter lui-même. Chevalier ne suffisait probablement pas pour épouser une princesse, mais peut-être que s'il tuait lui-même Jédusor il pourrait obtenir un château ou quelque chose. Il pourrait un jour demander sa main à Harry.

Il l'embrassa encore. Quelque part, il ne croyait même pas à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il s'arrêta soudain.

– Hermione je...

Elle le regarda surprise.

– ...J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit avec toi.

– Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il enfonça la tête dans sa chevelure emmêlée.

* * *

Grimpés sur les branches, les quatre Serpentards sautaient de l'une à l'autre en direction du campement du clan Mclaggen. Ils devaient être toujours en train de chercher les fuyards, car ils s'étaient déplacés depuis la veille. Ils avaient eu de la chance que les Mangemorts n'aient pas marché une heure de plus, sans quoi le petit groupe n'aurait pas retrouvé le campement. Ils avaient monté leurs tentes à la va-vite et la tente centrale, celle de Mclaggen lui-même, était bien là. Ils avaient dû choisir un nouveau chef, ou peut-être entreposaient-ils ce qu'il restait de leur chef. Drago serait bien passé uriner sur les restes encore chauds de cette ordure mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. De plus, la tente était bien gardée.

Drago s'arrêta quand il fut juste derrière la tente qui servait d'abri à l'armement et aux provisions. Il se laissa glisser lentement et discrètement jusqu'au sol. Une fois tout près de la tente, il assomma un garde et le tira pour le cacher dans les arbres. Il tua de sang-froid les deux autres hommes à l'intérieur. Tout ce qui lui manquait maintenant, c'était une mèche pour mettre le feu aux barils d'huile entreposés là. Il chercha dans les boîtes autour de lui un bout de tissu ou quelque chose. Il repensa au petit marquis dans les bois avec Hermione, déchira un bout de sa chemise déjà abîmée de la veille, et commença à le tresser.

* * *

Cédric lui parlait mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sans doute, il aurait pu.. Enfin peut-être qu'il devrait aller... Non, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Mais où étaient passés tous les Serpentards ?

* * *

Alors qu'il avait presque terminé la mèche, un homme rentra dans la tente. Drago dégaina son épée et tenta de le toucher, mais l'autre l'évita de justesse et lui transperça le flanc gauche. Drago se plia devant la douleur, l'épée se retira de son corps. Il aurait hurlé. Il se jeta contre l'homme, mais celui-ci l'esquiva et fit demi-tour pour donner l'alerte. La lame de Drago fut plus rapide et un instant plus tard, il enfonçait son épée dans le cœur du fuyard. Contrairement au jeune homme, le mercenaire ne retint pas son cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un dernier spasme. Drago récupéra son arme. Se plier était très douloureux et il sentit ses dents grincer lorsqu'il s'affaira pour allumer la mèche. Il sortit de la tente au plus vite, siffla comme il le put et courut vers la forêt. Une fois assez éloignés, ses trois compagnons montèrent dans les arbres, mais lui tomba en essayant. Blaise le jeta sur les épaules de Goyle et ils s'élevèrent au plus vite parmi les branches.

– On va les attendre là et les tuer au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfuient, décida Drago.

– Tu ne tiens pas debout et on a fait ce qu'on pouvait, lança Blaise, perché un peu plus haut.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Goyle le replaça sur son épaule et la blessure se mit à saigner.

* * *

Tout à coup, il lâcha ses hanches et gémit à son tour, quant une explosion retentit dans la forêt. Hermione se retourna en direction du bruit, inquiète.

* * *

L'explosion avait retenti dans toute la forêt.

Cinq hommes apparurent en bas des arbres. Crabbe et Blaise se laissèrent tomber sur eux. Deux hommes étaient morts avant même que les Serpentards n'aient touché le sol. Les deux suivants portaient encore un air de surprise sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent. Un battement de cœur plus tard, le dernier s'écroulait silencieusement. Aucun n'avait eu le temps de porter la main au fourreau.

Drago et Goyle descendirent à leur tour et reprirent le trajet vers leur campement. Ils étaient à une demi-heure de course et comptaient donc au moins une heure de marche.

* * *

Elle caressa la tête du rouquin avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait toujours voulu que les choses se passent.


	25. Chapter 22

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et ne le serait pas avant deux bonnes heures lorsque Cédric Diggory commença à préparer une sorte de petit-déjeuner avec ce qu'il pouvait. Personne ne le ferait si ce n'était pas lui. L'ambiance était plutôt... tendue. En réalité il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde était à cran. Certes, les Serpentards étaient revenus en sang mais d'après eux ils avaient tué une bonne partie des mercenaires. Il continua à cuisiner, voilà une activité qui ne l'obligerait pas à rentrer dans la conversation.

* * *

– Alors vous avez tout fait exploser ?

Harry était furieux et elle aussi.

Peut-être que cette bande d'idiots pensaient qu'elle serait reconnaissante. Peut-être que cet imbécile de Serpentard voulait son quota d'aventure et qu'il était fier.

– Oui, répondit l'intéressé en montrant les dents.

Pourquoi était-il lui-même furieux ?

– Drago, tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre ces risques inutiles. Oui les hommes du clan Mclaggen étaient des traîtres mais maintenant ils savent où nous chercher !

– Je prends les risques que je veux ! Et ils savaient déjà dans quel sens aller, ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas de notre campement !

– Inutile de vous plier en quatre pour le repas Diggory, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, dit Harry sans détacher son regard de son interlocuteur.

Cédric dépité jeta la cuillère en bois dans la casserole.

– Nous devons partir sur-le-champ.

Ron ramassa ses affaires et celles d'Hermione, mais celle-ci traversa la distance qui les séparait et récupéra son sac avec rage.

– Quoi ?! demanda-t-il surpris, mais elle ne répondit pas.

– Ils sont tous morts ou presque, nous ne risquons pas grand chose, argua Drago.

Ses compagnons qui se tenaient en retrait semblaient moins fiers.

– Avec cette explosion, c'est tout Serpentard qui va se ramener, on ne va pas rester ici, lui expliqua Hermione en s'assurant que son ton condescendant ne le trompe pas.

Elle mit son sac sur ses épaules et aida Diggory à ranger les casseroles.

– Où allons-nous ? On a même pas eu le temps de discuter d'un plan !

Drago s'avança vers elle.

– Un plan ? Tu veux dire communiquer avec les autres avant de faire des attaques débiles qui alertent tous les Mangemorts à des kilomètres à la ronde ?!

à présent dressée sur un gros caillou elle était un peu près à la hauteur de Drago, parfaitement placée pour lui tenir tête.

– Rentrons à la forêt hantée, coupa Harry. On pourra discuter d'un plan d'attaque là-bas, on vous racontera ce qu'on a vu en route.

Hermione tourna la tête, tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise.

– Hantée ? s'inquiéta Diggory.

– Très bien.

Elle se mit en marche d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Voilà une demi-journée qu'ils marchaient et Drago faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa blessure. Elle n'était pas très profonde et guérirait en peu de temps, du moins il l'espérait. Blaise vint marcher à sa hauteur.

– Comment va ta blessure ?

– ça va, elle va guérir toute seule.

– On devrait peut être quand même en parler aux autres au cas...

– Non !

Drago se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

– Je préférerais que ça reste entre nous, chuchota-t-il. Explique-moi plutôt comment tu as réussi à supporter Potter et Cédric le Magnifique aussi longtemps ?

Blaise se mit à rire.

– Le prince de Gryffondor n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il voudrait qu'on le croit, ni aussi irréprochable d'ailleurs...

– Comment ça ? demanda Drago, piqué par la curiosité.

– Et bien, après vous avoir laissé en tête-à-tête la princesse et toi, commença Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel, on est parti vers Pacelle, la dernière ville de Gryffondor à avoir résisté à Jedusor. Heureusement, la ville était en ruine et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas pris la peine d'y installer une garnison. Certains des habitants eux étaient revenus à la fin des combats pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait sauver, ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Parmis eux, Harry a reconnu la femme de l'aubergiste qui les avait accueillis, lui, la princesse et le rouquin, lors de leur séjour peu de temps avant l'attaque. Elle était du métier pour sûr ! Cette femme était une vraie mine d'informations ! Le prince l'a questionné sur à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Blaise fit une pause dans son récit, puis reprit sur le ton de la confidence :

Elle nous a appris l'existence de camps de prisonniers disséminés dans tous le pays. Le plus proche était celui que les Mangemorts avaient établi juste après la conquête de la ville, dans une vieille ferme au pied de la montagne. Le prince a proposé de s'y rendre pour se rendre compte des forces en présence et de l'organisation de ces camps. Il nous a expliqué que si les pays alliés rentraient en guerre contre Jedusor, la libération de ses camps pourraient apporter du soutien en hommes et en matériels et deviendrait une priorité. C'est là qu'il a commencé à ne plus être très clair. Plus on se rapprochait du camp, plus on mettait de jours pour éviter les barrages des Mangemorts, plus il semblait obsédé par l'idée de s'y rendre.

– Laisse-moi deviner, c'est là que son petit copain était retenu.

– Tout juste ! Il ne nous a rien dit avant d'être à moins d'une heure de ce maudit camp ! Non que j'aurais refusé de l'aider, mais Cédric était vraiment furieux. Pour finir, on a du attendre et observer le camp de loin durant plusieurs nuits avant de comprendre le roulement de la garde. Quand on s'est décidé à aller chercher Weasley, on ne l'avait même pas aperçu ! Il y avait des dizaines de prisonniers ! D'ailleurs, on aurait rien pu faire sans Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là ont éliminés les gardes qui gardaient le dortoir des prisonniers sans provoquer la moindre alerte.

– Finalement, vous avez réussi à retrouver Weasley, commenta Drago qui n'avait aucune envie de le féliciter pour cette réussite.

– ça n'a pas été facile, crois-moi ! Il était bien dans le dortoir, ça oui ! mais on pensait libérer tous les prisonniers du même coup. En réalité, certains ont commencé à fuir quand ils ont compris ce qu'il se passait mais les autres ont donné l'alerte ! Il s'en est fallu de peu que l'un de nous ne se fasse coincer dans cette grange ! Par chance, on a déclenché un tel bazar que les Mangemorts ne savaient plus où donner du bec. Sortir de là a été bien plus facile que d'y rentrer.

– Attends. à quoi ressemblait le camp ? Pourquoi les prisonniers vous ont balancé aux Mangemorts ? interrogea Drago sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le récit de son compagnon.

– C'est là le plus terrible. Les conditions dans le camp avaient l'air dures. On avait remarqué que les prisonniers n'étaient pas tous traités à la même enseigne mais on pensait que c'était par égard pour leur rang ou quelque chose dans ce goût là...

Blaise baissa la voix.

– En réalité, les Mangemorts recrutent parmis les prisonniers ! Ces camps leur servent à embrigader de nouvelles troupes. Ceux qui résistent sont traités comme des esclaves, mais les autres ont droit au même traitement que les soldats de Jedusor. Autant dire que dans cette situation, beaucoup rejoignent ses rangs. Au temps pour les hommes supplémentaires que Potter pensait recruter !

– N'importe qui venant d'un de ces camps est un ennemi potentiel, fit Drago.

– J'ai même reconnu certains des visages dans le dortoir. Des Serpentards ! Harry a reconnu de nombreux Gryffondors parmi les hommes de Jedusor qui nous ont pourchassé !

– Je vois... lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

Blaise termina là son récit et les deux amis continuèrent à marcher en silence. Drago était perdu dans de sombres pensées.

Quand vint le soir, Hermione refusa de s'arrêter. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne de toute la journée et refusait même de parler à son « fiancé ». Harry finit par lui faire entendre raison. Ils ne firent aucun feu et s'installèrent pour parler.

– ...donc, ils forment des prisonniers pour leur armée. C'est ce qu'ils ont essayé de me faire, mais j'ai résisté.

Le rouquin se retourna vers Hermione qui lui attrapa la main.

– Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de Serdaigle, mais nous savons que Poufsouffle est attaqué de partout. Je pense que Jedusor cherche à soumettre les pays les uns après les autres..

– Je devrais retourner au côté de mon père, souffla Diggory.

– Pas maintenant, la route n'est pas sûre.

Harry se leva comme pour réfléchir.

– Nous savons que c'est par la peur qu'il tient son armée. Si nous le tuons, une partie de ses forces abandonnera le combat, voire même nous rejoindra. Je pense qu'on doit le trouver et le tuer avant d'essayer d'engager le combat.

– Enfin Potter, si on le tue, un autre prendra sa place. La guerre ne se résume pas à un seul homme, argumenta Drago.

Le balafré baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir.

– Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de notre camp qui puisse réclamer le trône...

– L'héritier de Serpentard est dit mort depuis des années. Jédusor est le seul descendant légitime... énonça Hermione.

– Sa mort n'a jamais était prouvée, commença Blaise.

– Rentrons chez nous, nous verrons bien ce que Mère en pense, le coupa Drago.

* * *

Hermione se trouva un coin près d'un tronc d'arbre qui lui semblait parfait pour s'allonger. Ron se coucha à coté d'elle.

Drago qui l'observait détourna rapidement le regard. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle s'en voulait de le voir ainsi. Il s'assit à côté de Blaise et prit le tour de garde avec son ami.

Ron s'endormit instantanément. Elle eut plus de difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir le visage maladif, presque blanc de Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Est-ce que c'était à cause d'elle ? Non, pas la peine d'imaginer des bêtises, il n'en avait rien à faire, il avait sa Serdaigle... et elle non plus n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Elle se retourna et s'endormit

Son sommeil fut de courte durée. Des cris, c'est ce qui la réveilla. Elle n'avait pas expérimenté ce genre de réveil depuis... les Mangemorts. Elle se releva rapidement. Ron était déjà debout à coté d'Harry. Hermione attrapa une dague aux pieds de son cousin. Ils étaient là. Elle voyait la lumière des torches au loin.

– Ils sont trop nombreux, fuyons, dit nerveusement Harry.

Il attrapa sa main et commença à courir. Elle se retourna pour voir que les autres couraient derrière eux. Elle aperçut Drago à l'arrière. Un cri, plus proche cette fois. Ils les avaient repéré. Harry la tira en avant. Elle se retourna encore, elle ne voyait plus Goyle et Crabbe.

Soudain un homme en cape noire apparut devant eux. Ils stoppèrent net. Harry tenta d'embrocher l'homme, mais l'autre l'évita habilement. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et commença à se battre. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, elle avait entendu un bruit de pas. Drago courait vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans sa course.

– On ne peut pas les laisser ! protesta-t-elle.

– On ne peut rien faire ! Ils doivent fuir aussi.

– Je ne laisserai pas Harry !

Elle tenta de faire demi-tour. Il lui attrapa le bras avec force avant de l'emmener à travers bois.

– Non laisse-moi !

Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Il tenta de la maîtriser en l'enfermant dans une étreinte mais elle rua dans tous les sens. En dernier ressort, elle donna un coup de genou sur le flanc du jeune homme. Il cria de douleur et s'étala sur le sol.

* * *

Sa blessure. Elle l'avait frappé exactement à cet endroit. Plié par la douleur, il ne put retenir la jeune fille.

– Fuis si tu veux moi, dit-elle, je ne les laisserai pas. Pas une deuxième fois.

Elle se retourna. Il lui attrapa la jambe et elle lui accorda un regard.

– Si tu ne veux pas que je te protège, alors protège moi...

Il retira sa main de son flanc. La blessure s'était remise à saigner et teintait peu à peu sa chemise en rouge.

La douleur était supportable, mais il savait qu'en la prenant par les sentiments elle accepterait de rester loin du danger. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et fondit sur lui.

– C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Il hocha négativement de la tête. Sa tactique fonctionnait. Il y eut un bruit au loin.

– On doit y aller !

Elle attrapa l'épée de Drago et planta sa propre dague dans un arbre. Elle apprenait vite, il était fier d'elle. Elle commença à monter comme elle le pouvait et lui tendit la main. Il eut un sourire et saisissant le poignet de la jeune femme, se hissa à son tour dans l'arbre. Il se pencha pour récupérer la dague et la suivit en haut des branches. Quelques secondes après, un groupe d'hommes passèrent juste en dessous d'eux.

– On a eu chaud, dit elle dans un souffle.

– Oui.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle commençait à glisser sur une branche. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'assit un peu plus haut, en face de lui.

– Je pense que Goyle et Crabbe sont déjà dans les arbres. Quant à Blaise, le connaissant, il a dû aider Potter et le forcer à monter lui aussi.

– Ron a le vertige... murmura-t-elle.

Drago se dit qu'avec un peu de chance Blaise l'avait laissé mourir en bas. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son compagnon pour être persuadé qu'il avait sauvé le garçon, quitte à le porter en haut de l'arbre. Foutu Blaise.

– Tu crois que Blaise l'a sauvé aussi ?

Il baissa la tête et la hocha lentement.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient dans les branches. Les Mangemorts patrouillaient toujours en bas. Comment allaient-ils sortir de là ? Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Un groupe d'hommes passa tout près et installèrent un campement à seulement quelques mètres de leur cachette. Ce n'étaient que cinq Mangemorts mais c'était trop pour qu'Hermione et Drago qui était blessé puissent s'en débarasser. Ils allaient devoir attendre qu'ils lèvent le camp et se déplacer d'arbres en arbres. Les soldats de Jedusor étaient probablement dispersés en petits groupes dans la forêt. Hermione attrapa le sac de Drago.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il.

– On ne peut pas bouger, mais on doit bien dormir. Tu es blessé, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Il semblait rechigner. Elle installa le hamac de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait, au-dessus d'une branche, au cas où. Une fois bien attaché, elle lui fit signe de monter dedans. Il grimpa avec agilité à travers les branches malgré sa blessure. Il avait vraiment une aptitude hors du commun pour ce genre d'exercice. Drago s'installa dans le tissu et elle s'allongea comme elle le put à côté de lui.

* * *

Dans cette position elle lui faisait un peu mal. Drago ne dit rien.

– Alors tu vas me raconter comment tu t'es fait ça ? murmura-t-elle.

– Hier...

Elle releva la tête.

– ...Contre un homme de Mclaggen.

– Vous auriez dû...

Elle se releva un peu plus et la pression augmenta contre son côté endolori. Il serra les dents. Elle parut le remarquer et sortit du hamac.

– Ce n'était pas obligatoire... fit-elle. Je... Je l'ai tué moi-même...

Ses yeux étaient vides. Elle remonta dans le hamac par l'autre côté.

– J'en avais besoin, répondit simplement Drago.

Elle se serra contre lui.

– Hermione... commença Drago.

Elle releva la tête. Les hommes en bas rigolèrent.

– Hermione...

Il ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase. Il leva son bras libre vers son visage et retira une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'avança, prenant appui avec précaution sur son torse. Il l'embrassa brièvement et remonta son bras sous elle pour la rapprocher de lui. Ce faisant il réalisa qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Pendant un instant cette pensée lui fit oublier la douleur. Elle se releva en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle sortit du hamac sans rien dire puis sauta sur une branche proche. Elle resta dos à lui.

– Dors. Tu en as besoin.

Elle était partie. Il avait froid.

* * *

Elle repassait l'événement en boucle dans sa tête. Elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ressentait encore la chaleur de son corps collé au sien. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle couchait avec un homme et le lendemain elle en embrassait un autre. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne le savait plus. Elle en avait eu tellement envie sur le moment qu'elle avait du mal à regretter son geste. C'était encore pire. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle était perdue.

Perchée sur sa branche, elle se refusait à se retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle comprenait que si elle se retournait, l'envie de le rejoindre aurait raison d'elle. Elle s'interdit d'y penser. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle était profondément attachée à lui. Mais c'était avec Ron qu'elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle comprenait maintenant son erreur. Ces dernières semaines avaient été riches en rebondissements et l'espoir qui lui avait permis de continuer sa route avait entièrement reposé sur la possibilité de revoir son ami disparu. Maintenant que cet espoir était devenu réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à ce changement. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, elle était toujours sur la branche. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les hommes en bas dormaient tous. Il se leva péniblement, rangea le hamac et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione. Elle se leva doucement.

Ils avaient commencé leur voyage à travers les branches depuis une bonne heure, quand ils aperçurent Harry, Goyle et Crabbe en bas. Hermione commença à descendre de l'arbre, le jeune homme la suivit. Une fois en bas, Harry enlaça sa cousine. En silence, ils continuèrent leur route. Finalement, Weasley et Blaise les rejoignirent dans une clairière un peu plus loin. Le rouquin se jeta sur la jeune fille pour l'embrasser et celle-ci se laissa faire. Le sang quitta le visage de Drago déjà livide et il ressentit un picotement dans tous ses membres. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses paumes de toutes ses forces et détourna le regard.

* * *

Harry était toujours sur ses gardes. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent ici plus longtemps, ils devaient se dépêcher d'avancer. Il y eu un bruissement dans les feuilles. Harry se retourna :

– Ils arrivent. Je crois qu'ils sont nombreux.

Il regarda ses compagnons. Ron commençait déjà a tirer Hermione à travers les arbres et les Serpentards avaient dégainé leurs armes.

– Partons ! Maintenant !

Avec un signe tête vers Blaise, ils entamèrent leur course à travers les arbres.

* * *

Blaise rejoignit Cédric qui traînait à l'arrière. Il saisit le lourd sac sur le dos du prince et le jeta au sol. Celui-ci regarda avec tristesse les casseroles se déverser sur le sol mais reprit la course avec plus d'entrain. Blaise vit Granger et Weasley courir juste devant lui. Harry, l'épée à la main trottinait juste derrière eux. Goyle et Crabbe suivaient Potter comme ils le pouvaient.

Mais où était Drago ?

Blaise s'arrêta net. Il se retourna et sonda les arbres. Il n'était pas en haut. Sans écouter les ordres de Potter, il partit à contre-courant.

Où était-il ?

Il n'allait pas laisser son vieux copain se battre seul.

* * *

Drago se cachait. Il n'était pas encore monté dans un arbre quand il aperçut Blaise. Cet imbécile venait le chercher ! Il le maudit intérieurement. Il siffla et Blaise le rejoignit au pas de course.

– Que fait tu là ? chuchota Drago.

– Je te retourne la question ! répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

– Je vais... Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver mon pays. Même si Potter est un imbécile au moins il propose un plan ! Je ne supporte plus de fuir et de rester caché dans les arbres sans agir !

– Hum... fit Blaise, sceptique.

– Je vais devenir Mangemort. Comme ça, on aura quelqu'un de plus à l'intérieur !

– C'est un plan stupide et tu le sais.

– C'est pourtant ce que je compte faire. Je ne changerai pas d'avis !

– Tu es sûr que tu ne t'enfuis pas juste parce que Granger est avec...

– Non, le coupa sèchement Drago.

– Bon, je viens avec toi.

– Non. Reste avec Granger. Blaise le regarda, interloqué.

– S'il te plaît, ajouta Drago.

Il fixait son ami l'air résolu.

– Elle ne voudra pas te laisser partir, assura Blaise.

– Dans ce cas, empêche-la de me suivre, je compte sur toi.

Drago s'enfonça dans les buissons pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il vit Blaise hésiter un moment puis finalement repartir dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Hermione s'était retournée. Elle ne le voyait pas. Ron tenta de la tirer en arrière, mais elle se dégagea.. Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle se mit à courir droit vers les Mangemorts. Elle esquiva Harry qui tentait de l'arrêter et repartit de plus belle. Elle courait si vite qu'elle voyait à peine les arbres et ne vit pas non plus Blaise qui fonçait sur elle.

– Non ! Laisse moi ! Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces dans les bras de l'assassin.

– Laisse-le partir, Hermione.

– Non ! Quelque soit son plan, c'est n'importe quoi !

Elle donnait à présent des coups.

– Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle, suppliante.

Harry arriva et attrapa sa cousine. Elle essaya de se dégager, de lui faire mal. Des larmes de frustration lui montaient aux yeux.

– Harry lâche-moi !

Il la jeta sur les épaules de Crabbe. Elle avait beau continuer à se débattre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Crabbe était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle ne vit bientôt plus que les arbres qui s'éloignaient l'un après l'autre.

* * *

Voilà c'était ce que j'appel le volume 1 ! j'espère que ça vous a plus la suite arrive jeudi! Pour ceux qui avait déjà lu la première version dites mois ce que vous avez pensé des changement! à partir d'ici ça va être que du neuf !


	26. V2 Chapiter 1

Drago attendait dans un couloir. Quelqu'un vint le chercher et le conduisit dans un dortoir piteux. On l'informa des Mangemorts qui étaient ses supérieurs et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître, en haut de la liste, le nom de la sœur de sa mère. Merde. Peut-être qu'elle le reconnaîtrait... Non, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Mais c'était vrai que par ici les blonds ne couraient pas les rues. Il verrait bien sur le moment.

Après une intense réflexion, il décida de sortir. Il essaya donc d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Peut-être était-il déjà repéré ? Impossible. Peut-être distribuaient-ils des portraits de lui ? Non. On le disait mort. Il fit le tour de la pièce et se pencha à la fenêtre. Il était au cinquième étage. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir par là. Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et il prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Une fois dehors, il prit la direction la plus courte en direction des escaliers. Deux étages plus bas, il croisa sa dite tante. Merde. Elle passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Finalement, elle se retourna.

– Attends jeune homme ! Il s'arrêta net, mais ne se retourna pas. Qui es-tu ?

Son cœur fit un bond.

– Marcus Flint, madame. Elle s'avança vers lui et le contourna pour se retrouver face à lui.

– Tu es nouveau ? Elle le scrutait. C'en était fini pour lui.

– Oui, fit-il en tentant de masquer sa nervosité.

– Bien, tu ne devrais pas être là ! Retourne dans ta chambre tout de suite. Elle reprit sa route.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son cœur se remit à battre.

* * *

La vie au camp était dure.

Ils s'entraînaient tous les jours. Courir, se battre, courir... Des fois, ils avaient des réunions de « motivation », qui consistaient seulement à du bourrage de crâne. Drago lui-même aurait pu finir par y croire si on ne lui répétait pas tous les jours à quel point la famille Malfoy ( la sienne ) avait été abattue avec la juste sauvagerie du seigneur noir. Parfois sa tante se perdait elle-même dans ses pensées et racontait pendant des heures comment elle tuerait sa propre sœur.

La haine le remplissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait prit conscience que sa mère l'avait protégé de la guerre pendant toutes ces années. Toute cette haine, toute cette rage, faisait de lui le parfait soldat.

Il rentra dans l'immense réfectoire et s'assit en bout de table.

Drago ne venait dans ce lieu que le soir, préférant rester seul le plus longtemps possible la journée. L'ensemble de l'édifice était un ancien château reconverti en caserne de soldat. Le bâtiment était délabré par les mauvais traitements des gens qui vivait là. On voyait aux murs des traces là où des tableaux avaient dû être accrochés avant que les troupes de Jedusor ne réquisitionnent la place forte. Les tapisseries qui recouvraient auparavant les pierres avaient été déchirées et servaient à présent de serpillières aux femmes de ménage. Ce qui avait été les appartements des propriétaires était devenu les chambres des Mangemorts les plus haut gradés et les salles de jeux, les bibliothèques et autres salons, avaient tous été transformés en dortoirs. Seule la pièce qui avait servi d'étude ou de bureau n'avait pas été trop endommagée et avait été transformée en appartement particulier pour sa tante Bellatrix.

Au bout de deux semaines, il avait déjà sa place, était respecté par les autres car il se battait mieux qu'eux ( il avait beau faire semblant qu'il ne savait pas trop se battre, les bonnes habitudes avaient vite refait surface quand on l'avait mis seul contre trois gars beaucoup plus grands et musclés que lui ). Tous les matins, il était le premier à la salle d'entraînement et tous les soirs, il était le dernier à la quitter. Les autres pensaient qu'il voulait devenir le meilleur le plus rapidement mais Drago dormait peu pour ne plus rêver, pour ne plus penser. Quand il n'était pas focalisé sur le combat, il pensait à elle. Et ça il en était hors de question. Non, c'était fini.

Il avait à peine touché à son dîner, pourtant il se leva, donna le reste de son plateau à un gros costaud et retourna à l'entraînement. Il n'y avait que ça à faire pour oublier.

À la fin du mois, sa tante tua l'un d'entre eux qu'elle considérait trop faible.

* * *

Cédric Diggory quitta le campement dans les arbres très tôt le matin. Il se devait de rentrer chez lui. Il fallait qu'il sauve son pays. Il aurait dû partir quand le petit prêtre Neville lui avait raconté l'attaque de la ville des moines...

Il remit son sac sur son dos et commença son voyage.

* * *

Il aurait dû venir s'infiltrer des années avant. Il n'aurait pas dû rester dans son petit cocon. Ici, il allait pouvoir détruire Tom Jédusor. Toutes ces petites balades dans les bois avaient été charmantes mais là il était enfin en train de gagner du terrain. Il avait infiltré l'ennemi. Oui, ici, c'était sa place.

Un jour d'entraînement comme les autres, Bellatrix passa les voir, il était de notoriété commune que c'était elle qui faisait les sélections pour les Mangemorts, et tout le monde savait que Drago était le plus fort de leur régiment.

Deux énormes gars s'approchèrent de lui et engagèrent le combat quand un troisième, Adrian Purcey de son nom, plus chétif mais plus vicieux, les rejoignit.

Sûrement, avaient-ils peur d'être les prochains à devenir des « exemples de ce que l'on fait aux faibles ». Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient trois et lui seul. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'entraînait deux fois plus, mais ce qui le rendait si fort, c'était qu'ils les observaient, il savait que le grand balaise était plus fragile sur le droite car il s'était blessé deux mois auparavant. Il savait aussi que le deuxième avait un faible pour le premier mais ne se l'avouait pas et qu'il ferait tout, inconsciemment, pour le protéger. Quant au troisième... Le troisième, Adrian, était fort au maniement des armes légères, mais n'était pas très doué pour se battre en équipe. Celui-là attendrait sûrement que les deux autres aient presque terminé le travail pour l'achever...

Warrington ( celui qui s'était blessé ) se lança sur lui. Drago l'évita par la droite et se retourna dans le même mouvement, il frappa du plat de son arme le flanc de son adversaire. Celui-ci tenta de se retourner mais Drago s'élança de nouveau comme pour le toucher avant que Wilkes ( le deuxième ) ne s'interpose comme Drago l'avait prévu. Anticipant le coup, le jeune homme planta son arme dans le tissu de la chemise de l'amoureux, à l'emplacement du coeur. Le vêtement se déchira et Wilkes leva les mains en signe de réddition juste avant de sortir du jeu. Drago, Warrington et Adrian se remirent en position de combat.

Drago fonça droit sur Adrian et engagea un échange, il voulait l'essouffler un peu.

Cling cling.

Warrington surgit sur la gauche de Drago et il dut alterner les coups de l'un à l'autre sans se faire prendre par aucun des deux. Il sauta en arrière pour marquer une pause et s'allongea vers la gauche de manière à mettre Adrian entre Warrington et lui.

Cling-Cling, Cling.

Il sentait l'homme s'alourdir, il fatiguait. Warrington finit par tenter de le contourner pour le prendre à revers.

Drago feinta et tourna sur lui-même pour planter son arme dans le flanc d'Adrian avant de sauter, sans attendre que ce dernier sorte du jeu, sur le côté droit de Warrington et de l'immobiliser contre le mur, la pointe de son épée fendant une nouvelle fois l'habit de l'adversaire au niveau du cœur.

Toute la salle devint muette. Le blond remarqua que plus personne ne se battait et que tout le monde le regardait. Sa tante frappa dans ses mains ce qui brisa le silence.

– Bravo ! L'assistance se retourna vers elle. Mais qu'il est fort ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

À la fin du deuxième mois, il fut nommé officiellement Mangemort. Ses nouveaux « compagnons » le marquèrent au fer à l'instar d'une bête de ferme. Il avait enroulé un tissu humide autour de la plaie pour adoucir la douleur de la chair boursouflée depuis moins de deux heures. Avec ça, il était devenu partie intégrante de l'ennemi. Tout ce qu'il détestait été maintenant gravé de manière indélébile sur son bras, sous la forme d'un serpent enroulé sur lui même. Ça le serra les dents et retira le tissu imbibé de sang. Il baissa enfin les yeux sur le symbole, le sang avait commencé à coaguler. Il passa un doigt sur la marque et retint un cri de douleur mais sans arrêter son geste. La « marque des ténèbres », c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait ici. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et se releva pour se placer à la fenêtre de la chambre, dos à la porte, pour avoir le temps de se recomposer un masque de neutralité. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière le panneau de bois puis s'estompèrent, personne n'entra. Il resta à la fenêtre et sans s'en rendre compte sa main retrouva le chemin jusqu'à son bras. Il resta stoïque. Rien dans son visage ne devait laisser paraître la douleur.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il y avait du rôti. Ça pouvait paraître stupide de le remarquer, mais ça les changait de l'habituelle purée où on ne reconnaissait aucun légume et de la viande de poulet immonde qu'on leur servait habituellement. Drago ne s'était pas posé la question de pourquoi le menu avait changé. Il avait juste avalé le contenu de son assiette comme tous les autres soir. C'était sûrement parce qu'il ne mangeait pas son déjeuner avec les autres qu'il avait loupé ce qui rendait la journée spéciale. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas mangé du tout si il avait su, ou peut-être qu'il aurait mangé quatre fois plus. Toujours était-il que c'est seulement quand il arriva dans le vestiaire qu'il comprit.

– Ça fait aujourd'hui quinze ans que Jedusor a tué ce salopard de Lucius Malfoy ! fit un des homme en enfilant sa chemise.

– Ça mérite bien un bon rôti ! rugit un deuxième avec un large sourire carnassier.

Drago quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita. Si il était capable de garder un masque de dédain devant la douleur physique de sa cicatrice, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retenir le cri de peine qui voulait s'échapper de ses entrailles. Il prit la direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Il fallait qu'il se blinde. Oui, il venait de participer à fêter la mort de son père. Oui, il avait apprécié le bon repas qu'on leur avait servi. Il ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied. Il devait être plus fort que ça. Il devait retrancher ses émotions. Fini de pleurnicher comme un gamin sur le sort de son père, fini de se lamenter sur le sort de son pays. S'il voulait détruire Jédusor, il devait devenir l'ennemi. Il devait rendre son nouveau statut de Mangemort réel. Il ne pouvait se contenter d'être un simple espion. Il serait un véritable assassin.


	27. V2 Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à tous._

_En raison du fait que mon beta est malade, je ne pourrai pas publier de 2 chapitres par semaine pendant une durée indéterminée (probablement jusqu'à la fin du mois)._

_Nous avons quelques chapitres d'avance et je posterai chaque Jeudi pour ne pas créer de rupture brutale dans les publications._

_Je suis désolé de ce contretemps et j'espère que vous serez patients et vous en remercie sincèrement._

* * *

Cornelius Fudge ne se considérait pas comme un traître.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de traîtrise dans ses actions. Son devoir était envers le peuple et il ne dépendait pas du jugement des humains, il répondait au jugement de dieu.

Il était assit derrière son bureau, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après l'attaque des Mangemorts, et savait que la tâche qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir était pour le bien de tous.

Il fit appeler l'homme en noir et se massa nerveusement les mains en l'attendant.

L'homme ne toqua pas à la porte, rentra dans la pièce comme on rentre chez soi et n'avait pas l'air plus impressionné que la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce, quand ils avaient pris possession de la cité. Pourtant c'était un lieu magnifique rempli d'ouvrages écrits à la main, de statues de pierre et de tapisseries vielles de plusieurs siècles, mais le Mangemort traversa la pièce sans un regard pour le somptueux décor et vint s'asseoir en face de Cornélius.

– Je... J'ai réfléchi et je pense que nous devrions former une alliance. Je crois que Dieu serait d'accord avec moi pour dire que le peuple passe avant les querelles de ceux qui le gouverne. L'église doit se ranger du côté des gagnants, fit-il avec une voix fébrile qu'il tentait de contenir.

– Très bien, dit l'autre, qui ne semblait pas choqué de ce revirement de la part du cardinal.

– Je veux dire, tant que je reste à la tête de l'église, nous ferons tout notre possible pour que le peuple voit les choses sous le même angle que nous.

– Très bien, répéta son interlocuteur.

– Je ferai envoyer des hommes au roi pour lui dire que le royaume de Poufsouffle devient officiellement territoire de l'empire...

– Non, pas un mot, ordonna l'homme en noir. Les cœurs ne changent pas d'allégeance aussi vite que celui d'un cardinal corrompu.

– Qu'insinuez-vous par là !?

– Calmez-vous votre éminence, ne me forcez pas à vous envoyer auprès de votre Dieu plus tôt que prévu.

Un frisson parcouru Cornelius. Lui ferait-il ce qu'il avait fait aux autres cardinaux ? Sa voix fragile se transformait en plainte.

– Vous ne feriez pas ça ! Vous avez besoin de ma voix ! Le peuple ne suivra pas un nouveau chef de l'église en ces temps d'incertitude !

– Ne me cherchez pas trop Cornelius. Une nouvelle « voix » serait tout à fait acceptée si le peuple savait tout ce que je sais sur vous...

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, appuyant la menace de l'homme et celui-ci se releva.

– Bien. Je vais prévenir mon maître. Vous, vous donnerez une messe demain pour changer les avis sur Jedusor.

Il traversa la pièce mais une fois à la porte se retourna, l'air grave, vers le petit homme prostré derrière son bureau.

– Pour une fois dans votre vie Cornelius, essayez d'être discret.

La porte claqua sur ces dernières paroles.

* * *

Severus Rogue passa la porte et traversa les couloirs. Fudge était encore plus stupide que dans son souvenir.

L'homme l'avait supplié de l'épargner en échange du pouvoir politique de la religion. Severus avait d'abord été choqué que l'on puisse si facilement vendre toute une nation en échange de sa propre vie mais après réflexion, une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

Il avait alors réussi à convaincre Tom Jedusor qu'avec la religion de leur côté ils pourraient conquérir le territoire en trois fois moins de batailles. Cependant il s'était gardé de préciser qu'avec Cornelius aux commandes, personne ne serait prompt à le soutenir cela retarderait d'autant la chute de Poufsouffle. En effet si ce royaume tombait, les chances de victoire de Gryffondor s'amenuiseraient à peau de chagrin.

Il sortit du monastère et monta à cheval pour retourner vers Serpentard mais avant cela, il devait faire un détour par le campement de Narcissa.


	28. V2 Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il était au campement des Mangemorts et Drago avait fini par prendre ses marques.

Maintenant qu'il était un Mangemort, ses anciens camarades de promotion n'osaient plus lui parler et les autres Mangemorts ne lui adressaient pas spécialement la parole non plus. Sa vie au camp restait solitaire et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur lui parmi les Mangemorts encore plus extraordinaires que celles que ses anciens camarades propageaient. Des histoires morbides de malédiction sur sa famille qui faisait de lui une sorte d'esprit vengeur... Enfin il n'était plus très sûr de la formule exacte. Toujours était-il qu'il laissait, comme à son habitude, planer le doute sur ses origines. De plus, ces histoires de vengeances semblaient plaire à sa tante Bellatrix qui trouvait chaque jour un nouveau compliment ou un petit cadeau pour ses bons et loyaux services. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait à être sûre qu'il serait pour toujours fidèle à Jedusor et de ce côté là elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

La seule chose qui le réveillait le matin était l'idée de devenir plus fort, plus respecté, d'avoir la meilleure place à côté de son « maître ». Le soir il s'endormait en imaginant le moment où il pourrait le tuer. À présent c'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait monté en grade lorsqu'il se rendit au réfectoire comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était là. Mais cette fois il n'eut même pas le temps de traverser la salle que Bellatrix l'interpella.

– Marcus ! Ah, Marcus te voilà. Peut-être es-tu déjà au courant mais nous avons un invité spécial au camp aujourd'hui ?

Il hocha la tête négativement, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'écouter les bruits de couloir.

– Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de le rencontrer... Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi à vrai dire et je crois qu'il est impatient de te rencontrer. Elle plaça sa main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer de la suivre.

Peut-être que c'était Jedusor ? Probablement. À qui d'autre aurait-elle parlé de lui ? Qui d'autre était « impatient » de le rencontrer ? Il tenta comme il le put de cacher son excitation. Le tuerait-il maintenant ou devrait-il attendre un peu ? Les couloirs lui semblaient infinis et son anxiété dut transparaître sur son visage car Bellatrix s'arrêta pour le regarder avec ce qu'elle pensait sûrement être un air tendre. Cela aurait peut-être été le cas si elle avait été capable d'une telle émotion.

– Je sais que ça peut paraître impressionnant mais Severus n'est pas là pour se battre.

Severus ? C'était donc lui l'invité très spécial ? Quelle déception.

– Il est bien trop vicieux pour se résoudre à l'art du combat. Fais tout de même attention, si il ne manie pas l'épée aussi bien que toi, les mots sont ses armes et je l'ai vu détruire un roi avec de simples chuchotements.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil pour appuyer ses insinuations et ouvrit la porte.

La salle, qui avait dû être un bureau ou peut-être une bibliothèque au vu des étagères ( vides à présent ), avait été réaménagée en salle à manger.

À cette table étaient assis quelques-uns des Mangemorts les plus sérieux, hommes qu'il voyait rarement tant ils étaient assignés à de nombreuses missions à travers les quatre royaumes. Tout au bout de la table, Severus était effectivement là.

Bien qu'il leva la tête quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce il ne fit aucun signe à son égard et ne regardait que Bellatrix.

– Est-ce là la recrue dont tu m'as parlé Bellatrix ?

– Parfaitement, répondit-elle une fierté outrancière. Elle s'avança vers la table et Drago la suivit, hésitant sur le siège qu'il était censé occuper.

– N'est-il pas un peu jeune ? À cet âge, on prête allégeance à n'importe qui tant qu'il nous permet de sortir de chez nous.

– Il est jeune, mais il est fort et sérieux. Elle s'assit a côté de Severus et Drago, qui n'était toujours pas très sur de la marche à suivre, resta debout juste derrière elle.

– On dit aussi de grandes choses sur lui, il paraît qu'il a des raisons... personnelles de détester les Malfoys, chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

– Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs, la plupart sont de mon fait et je n'ai aucune confiance dans celles que je n'ai pas lancé moi-même.

Elle parut bouder et se retourna, finalement, vers Drago.

– Assis ! intima-t-elle comme s'il était son petit chien.

Il obéit. Severus haussa un sourcil en sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Probablement depuis... Depuis cette fois ou il avait failli tuer... Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ces souvenirs.

– Il semble t'obéir. Le ton méprisant n'échappa pas à Drago.

Instinctivement, sa main trouva son bras pour gratter le tatouage cicatrisé depuis longtemps. Perdu dans ses pensées à lutter contre ses souvenirs, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Une assiette lui fut servit et il mangea. La nourriture était meilleure qu'en bas.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas perdu dans ses pensées.

Peut-être la présence de son parrain avait fait resurgir les événements des mois précédents. Sa vue l'avait sans doute rassurée malgré lui ou du moins, avait ramené à sa mémoire la personne qu'il était en dehors de ce camp. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait un morceau de pain au dessus de son assiette depuis plusieurs minutes et que celle-ci était toujours aussi pleine.

Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence et il tenta de rattraper la discussion.

Bellatrix sembla noter son regain d'intérêt.

– Tu n'as pas touché a ton assiette, fit-elle.

– Je euh... préfère manger comme les gens de mon rang, répondit-il, évasif.

Un silence tomba de l'autre côté de la table, là où les Mangemorts bavardaient un verre à la main. Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Il voulait juste avoir l'air de l'humble soldat qu'il était ici.

– Il sait où est sa place, voila une qualité que Jédusor appréciera, intervint finalement Severus.

Les Mangemorts reprirent leur discussions puis se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans un autre regard pour lui.

Bellatrix lui tapota la tête gentiment, comme s'il venait de lui apporter ses souliers en les tenant dans sa gueule.

– Bien, ce repas est terminé, laissons Marcus retourner à l'entraînement...

– En fait, fit Severus laconiquement, je pense que je voudrais passer plus de temps avec notre jeune recrue.

La surprise se lisati dans les yeux de Bellatrix mais elle ne dit rien.

– J'ai une mission pour lui et si il est aussi bon que tu le prétends il sera parfait.

– Quelque soit tes fourbes projets, il ne sortira pas de cette enceinte. Nous allons bientôt envoyer nos troupes au combat et il est l'un de nos meilleurs soldats.

– Je pense que Jédusor serait... commença Rogue.

– Et je dit que Marcus est ma recrue ! Je l'envoie où je veux. Tu pourras l'envoyer en mission après qu'il ait remporté la bataille. Ce sera sa récompense.

Drago trépignait, il n'avait pas du tout entendu parler de cette bataille et sa nervosité monta en flêche. Si Severus voulait l'en retirer c'est que les chances de survie devaient être réduites. D'un autre côté, cela signifiait également que la bataille devait être importante et même si il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre son propre camp, il voulait prouver sa valeur et sa loyauté pour atteindre Jédusor.

– Je reviendrai vainqueur pour Lord Voldemort et me montrerai digne de votre mission messire, énonça-t-il avec une simple révérence.

Severus prit un air dégoûté.

– Tu viens de sceller ton destin mon garçon. La guerre, ça n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes esprits rebelles.

– Je suis prêt à tout pour Jédusor, messire, dit-il dans une nouvelle révérence sans quitter les yeux de Severus.

– N'est-il pas charmant ! s'exclama Bellatrix en tapant dans ses mains de contentement.

* * *

Lavenderville était occupée depuis trois ans maintenant et Ginny n'avait jamais connu cette ville libre. Elle se retourna vers les montagnes et aperçut la colonne de fumée qui s'en élevait.

Son frère avait dû allumer un bûcher pour faire diversion.

Elle longea les maisons et attendit que les Mangemorts regardent vers l'incendie pour se faufiler dans le bâtiment par la fenêtre. Il y avait dans la petite maison tout le stock d'huile pour les lampes et une ou deux bonnes caisses de nourriture. Elle entreprit d'en voler une partie avant de tout faire exploser. Ça n'était pas dans le plan de sa mission mais ils mourraient de faim dans leurs cachettes et peut-être pourrait-elle soulager quelques estomacs, rien qu'un peu. Elle choisit les vivres les plus légères, elle devait pouvoir courir rapidement après avoir mis le feu à la maison...

Elle enfourna un pain dans son sac et après mûre réflexion ajouta quelques pommes dans les poches de sa veste. George serait heureux de voir un fruit frais.

Elle sortit de son sac le bout de tissu qui lui servirait de mèche. Elle aperçut sous les caisses d'huile une caisse noire qu'elle crut reconnaître. Elle tira sur le tiroir pour l'entrouvrir un peu. Bingo. La caisse était remplie d'alcool. Elle hésita un moment à la fourrer dans son sac. Ce serait une surprise parfaite pour célébrer la petite mais réjouissante réussite d'avoir fait exploser un grenier Mangemort.

Mais la petite caisse était trop encombrante, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Elle débouchonna tout de même une bouteille et après une gorgée qu'elle fit rouler sur sa langue, profitant au maximum de l'aubaine, elle aspergea de son contenu le reste des caisses.

Ginny eut à peine le temps de sortir avant que les gardes ne reviennent à leur poste et ne la surprennent. Elle se faufila à nouveau à travers les maisons et n'avait pas encore atteint la sortie du village quand la petite maison explosa, ses gardes avec, elle l'espérait.


	29. V2 Chapter 4

Un casque, une épée et un bouclier de piètre facture, voilà ce qui lui avait était donné et pourtant il n'était pas juste un simple soldat de ligne. Il avait le droit à un cheval et serait sur le deuxième front mais son équipement était tout bonnement déplorable. Comment allait-il survivre...

Et s'il s'en sortait effectivement vivant, pourrait-il revenir à la caserne des Mangemorts après s'être battu contre son propre camp ?

Il ne savait pas encore qui ils allaient affronter mais de quelque royaume que soit l'armée qui leur faisait face, les Mangemorts les envoyaient tuer des alliés de la véritable cause qu'il souhaitait défendre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus jouer de sa position pour forcer la défaite des Mangemorts... Son devoir était de revenir vivant et de se rapprocher de Jedusor. C'était un casse-tête. Un casse-tête qui le torturait depuis une semaine.

Plus les jours passaient plus l'armée des Mangemorts se rapprochaient de Poufsouffle.

Ils se reposaient dans des tentes et même si il était le chef des recrues qui dormaient là, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être constamment surveillé. Jédusor ne faisait même pas confiance à sa propre armée. Drago aurait du être content de cette nouvelle mais maintenant qu'il était là, ça l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas une minute à lui pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Comment pouvait-il gagner cette bataille sur un plan sans la perdre sur un autre ?

Si les Mangemorts gagnaient, peu de chances que Potter et ses amis ( il refusait de faire le compte précis des amis en question ) gardent espoir. S'ils perdaient trop d'armée, ils ne pourraient pas attaquer les Mangemorts pour l'assaut final...

Les jours passèrent et plus la bataille se rapprochait, plus Drago avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il chevauchait au pas tout la journée sous les ordres des lieutenants et le soir gérait la bande d'imbéciles avec lesquels il partageait sa tente. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas le temps d'imaginer comment il tuerait Jédusor. Peut-être c'était ça le plan génial de Jédusor pour convertir le peuple à le suivre, se dit-il. Les abrutir dans des camps, les envoyer dans des batailles contre des gens dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité, loin de chez eux, loin de leur famille, loin de la réalité. Ici les soldats n'avaient plus de repères. Ils marchaient parce qu'on leur disait de marcher, au rythme de tambours pour les empêcher de penser, ils mangeaient quand on leur disait de manger, des repas aux ingrédients inidentifiables. Ils ne voyaient personne d'autre que des soldats et des Mangemorts, et les seules informations qu'ils recevaient étaient la propagande de Jédusor. Cette bataille allait être un massacre. Drago s'efforçait de raisonner pour définir une stratégie qui accomplirait tous ses objectifs.

Un soir on leur servit de la bière. On ne leur avait pas servi de bière depuis leur départ. Bien-sûr il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à cela mais il était trop fatigué pour tenter d'élucider ce mystérieux traitement. Si fatigué qu'il ne se posait, d'ailleurs, plus aucune question. Il y réfléchirait demain. C'était ce qu'il se disait mais en son for intérieur il avait le sentiment que le lendemain se trouvait étrangement lointain. Peut-être qu'il était trop tard, que demain ne viendrait jamais.

Il but la bière qu'on leur offrait. « De la pisse d'âne » aurait dit Blaise. Mais Blaise n'était pas là.

Il partit se coucher lorsqu'on lui donna le signal du repos et sa tête n'avait pas touché l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà profondément.

Le soleil levé, il se prépara pour repartir mais quand il sortit de la tente il comprit qu'ils étaient au bout de leur route. C'était pour ça la bière, pour fêter leur arrivée sur le champ de bataille, ou peut-être pour les abrutir encore un peu plus. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient là et il avait cessé de s'interroger sur les pourquois et les comments. Il n'avait qu'une envie, en finir. Tout ce qui l'intéressait dorénavant c'était quand. Quand démarrerait la bataille ? Aujourd'hui ? Demain ? Dans une semaine ?

A travers le camp, les hommes s'échauffaient. Il ne reconnaissait pas le paysage qui entourait le campement ni n'avait entendu la moindre bribe sur l'identité de leurs adversaires. Des informations qui paraissaient cruciales mais qui pourtant n'étaient pas diffusées.

Il regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était certainement pas Serdaigle, il n'y avait ni bateaux ni mer à l'horizon. Les montagnes au loin ne ressemblaient pas à celles de Gryffondor. Difficile à dire pourtant si ils était à Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou quelque part aux frontières de Gryffondor.

Il se dit qu'il mènerait l'enquête mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, on vint le chercher il fut désigné pour mener un entraînement.

Le soleil se leva au dessus d'épais nuages le lendemain, et ils furent préparés pour la bataille.

Il partit à cheval suivi d'un petit groupe d'hommes sous ses ordres, en direction d'un champ désert à quelques centaines de mètres du campement. Quand il arriva dans le champ en friche, il pouvait voir au loin le camp des « ennemis » à la bannière jaune et cuivre se dessiner dans les collines. Poufsouffle. Ainsi leur adversaire avait un visage.

Après son arrivée il y eu un temps d'attente, les hommes à pieds à ses côtés semblaient retenir leur souffle, un silence était tombé sur le groupement d'hommes, si bruyant d'ordinaire. Même ceux qui avaient d'habitude toujours un bon mot ou une blague graveleuse ne disaient rien, l'épée fermement tenue dans une main, le bouclier miteux dans l'autre. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille des hommes se réunissaient de la même manière. Un groupement à cheval un peu plus haut sur une colline dirigeait, de loin, la gigantesque partie d'échec qui allait se dérouler et Drago eut le malheureux réflexe de se retourner pour voir qu'en amont un groupement d'hommes eux aussi montés, semblaient tenir les rennes de son côté du plateau. Des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

On sonna un cor qui annonçait une première attaque mais Drago resta là avec ses hommes, à regarder, de loin, le premier rang se battre. Quand le deuxième coup sonna, son cheval s'excita mais ce n'était toujours pas à son tour de rejoindre la ligne et il resta planté là à contempler un deuxième groupe s'entre-tuer. Il y avait-il un gagnant et un perdant ou est-ce qu'il n'y avait que des morts des deux côtés ?

Le troisième coup sonna et effaça la question de son esprit. Il s'élança, lui et ses hommes, suivi de bien d'autres, largement plus nombreux que lors des précédents assauts. Cela signifiait-il que c'était maintenant la véritable bataille et que les premiers morts n'avaient eut pour but que d'échauffer les esprits ? Il arriva sur la ligne et fondit dans la mêlée.

Difficile de décrire ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se trouvait seul au milieu d'une marée humaine. Des soldats derrière et des soldats devant, point. Il tua. Dans le feu de l'action il n'avait plus le temps de se poser de question. Pas de questionnement comme celui qui l'avait tourmenté le jour où il avait fallu qu'il tue « cette fille ». Pas non plus de rage personnelle comme celle qui l'animait quand il avait fait exploser le camp Maclage. Non, il était là pour survivre. Les pensées amères ne feraient surface que bien plus tard.

Son cheval prit un coup et tomba au sol dans un mouvement vif. Il se retrouva à moité enseveli sous l'énorme corps, la jambe coincée. La bête, paniquée, remuait dans tous les sens, tentait de se relever mais le harnais et la sérieuse blessure qui barrait le poitrail et les pattes avant la faisait retomber de plus belle. Drago tentait de se dégager mais la folie de l'animal ne cessait de l'en empêcher. Il eut la certitude que si il restait là il allait mourir. Soit embroché par une épée de Poufsouffle , soit lentement écrasé par son propre cheval. Il trancha le harnais d'un coup de lame. La vue et le bruit de l'arme effrayèrent le cheval qui, libéré du harnais qui l'entravait, se redressa suffisamment pour permettre à Drago de rouler sur le côté. Instantanément un homme en jaune se rua sur lui. Il roula encore comme il le pouvait et atterrit dans une flaque boueuse. étrange, pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. Un deuxième soldat de Poufsouffle surgit devant lui avant qu'il ait pu reprendre ses appuis. Il balança maladroitement son épée pour le faire reculer. Le soldat reçu le coup dans les chevilles et tomba au sol. Un Mangemort tout près d'eux sauta sur l'homme à terre et l'acheva d'un coup brutal devant les yeux de Drago. Il se releva enfin et ramassa son bouclier tombé à seulement quelques pas de là.

La mêlée faisait rage. Des coups fusaient dans tous les sens et il était rare d'identifier à quel camp appartenaient ceux qui les recevaient ou les rendaient. Tout allait très vite. Beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Un son de cor retentit derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir qu'on leur faisait signe de charger droit devant eux. Les Mangemorts avançaient, Poufsouffle reculait. Les combats au corps à corps se clairsemaient. Il courait à présent vers la droite avec d'autres soldats. Un autre son et un groupement de Mangemorts les rejoignit. Dans la cohue et le claquement des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, on entendait à peine les cris des hommes qui tombaient. Surpris par un assaillant de Poufsouffle, il reçu un coup d'épée qui ripa sur le bord de son bouclier avant de trouver son épaule. L'estafilade laisserait une cicatrice. Il se retourna et tenta une feinte par la droite que l'homme, bien entraîné, vit venir de loin. Drago eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la représailles qui passa juste au dessus de sa tête. Emporté par son coup, l'assaillant se déporta vers la gauche et Drago frappa de toute ses forces en visant les jambes de son adversaire. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol. Un énième son de cor retentit tandis que l'homme tentait désespérément de le frapper aux chevilles comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il évita facilement le coup et transperça le corps du soldat avec sa propre lame.

Drago fit un pas en arrière, l'esprit brumeux. Quelqu'un le bouscula et Drago se retourna vivement. Un Mangemort. Il se sentit soulagé. Il reprit un semblant de course en remontant doucement vers une extrémité de la mêlée. Les Mangemorts étaient en surnombre. Il lança un regard vers la colline. Personne. Tous les hommes étaient au combat. Il regarda vers l'autre élévation où il avait aperçu les stratèges de Poufsouffle. Personne de ce côté là non plus.

Il rentra à nouveau dans la mêlée. Que faire ? Il ne savait pas quel impact aurait cette bataille sur les royaumes mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les Mangemorts gagner. Il devait également s'en sortir vivant. Deux hommes se battaient devant lui et il rentra dans la bataille. Il poussa le Mangemort qui lui tournait le dos. Le soldat de Poufsouffle, surpris, ne tenait plus très bien sa garde. Drago lui donna un coup au flanc, rien de très grave, il survivrait. Avant que celui-ci ne se ressaisisse, il l'assomma. Le Mangemort eut l'air reconnaissant. Drago lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la ligne de front. Peut-être pouvait-il... Non, c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas assommer toute une armée.

Il croisa un autre groupe d'hommes qui se battait, deux Mangemorts contre trois Poufsouffles. Il rentra dans la bagarre et assomma le premier d'un coup du pommeau de son épée. Une fois l'homme à terre, les deux autres reculèrent. Drago sauta sur le deuxième pour lui donner un coup qui avait sans doute l'air impressionnant mais qui ne fit que décrocher la côte de maille de son adversaire. Avec un coup de pied il mit l'homme à terre et posa un pied sur sa lame, il s'interposa entre le dernier et un Mangemort et lui envoya un coup du plat de sa lame sur le bras. Le soldat lâcha son arme dans un cri de douleur et chercha du regard son épée tombée au sol. Drago lui donna coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui le courba en deux. Sans attendre, le genou de Drago trouva le nez du malheureux qui se brisa net sous l'impact. Un coup de la garde de son arme termina de mettre K.O. le soldat. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour en finir avec le troisième, quatre Mangemorts étaient autour de lui. Il les bouscula pour se battre contre l'homme isolé mais l'un des Mangemorts l'embrocha avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre.

Il ne pourrait définitivement pas assommer tout une armée.

Les Mangemorts qu'il avait aidé se retournèrent vers lui pour le féliciter mais il était déjà reparti.

Il s'intercala ainsi dans deux, trois autres groupes, assommant le plus possible d'hommes, quand il vit quelque chose qui lui donna un nouvel espoir.

Au milieu de la masse de soldats se dessinaient comme un vide. Une sorte de mur d'hommes s'était formé et Drago n'en était pas certain mais il avait cru apercevoir... Il se dirigea, parant quelques coups au passage, vers cet attroupement.

Le chevalier Cédric... Voila quelque chose d'étonnant : si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait heureux de voir Cédric Le Valeureux, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ressentait au fond de lui de la joie à la vue du prince de Poufsouffle.

Un Mangemort de son régiment reconnu Drago et l'attrapa par le bras. Il se retrouva sans même s'en rendre compte au milieu des autres Mangemorts qui s'étaient réunis à une distance respectable autour du chevalier qui avait déjà une belle pile de cadavres à ses côtés.

Mû par l'instinct, Drago s'avança, enjambant un homme probablement mort étendu à ses pieds. Il tenait son épée devant lui comme pour défier le prince du royaume jaune. Avec un peu de chance cet imbécile le reconnaîtrait avant de le transpercer. Vu l'amas d'hommes en noir, il n'y avait pas de doute que Diggory était un féroce adversaire et son épée était de bien meilleure qualité que la plupart des autres épées encore actives sur ce champ de bataille. Le cercle d'homme s'élargit et il entendit quelques exclamations parmi le bruit des combats qui semblaient s'espacer peu à peu. Les Mangemorts parlaient de lui et de Diggory.

Il se tournèrent un peu autour. Le Poufsouffle lança un coup que Drago para facilement. Il continua à tourner. Diggory tenta une deuxième approche, plus vicieuse, mais Drago l'évita à nouveau.

Derrière le prince il voyait un groupe de soldats adverses s'approcher, probablement pour protéger Cédric.

Il lança volontairement une attaque évidente qui fut parée sans difficulté. Le groupe de Mangemorts qui les entouraient se trouvaient maintenant aux prises avec les renforts du prince malgré que certains tentaient de garder un œil sur le duel.

Drago saisit cette occasion pour donner une série de petits coups vifs qu'il plaçait presque à chaque fois sur le bouclier de son adversaire. Finalement, l'autre contra d'un coup plus large obligeant Drago à s'éloigner à nouveau. La lame siffla près de sa joue. Il se pencha un peu et fixa le prince. Cédric recula légèrement et baissa son arme, Drago était presque sûr qu'il l'avait enfin reconnu. Il s'élança en avant, faisant mine d'attaquer, dans le but de se rapprocher à nouveau du prince. Il reçut en réponse une véritable attaque qu'il eut tout juste le temps de contrer. Le choc lui fit presque lâcher son arme. Cédric écarta un peu les bras en signe de provocation et lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Leur armes s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se retrouvaient enfin suffisamment proches pour échanger des mots.

– Dois-je te tuer ou devons-nous nous battre sans but encore longtemps ? demanda Cédric sans la moindre envie de plaisanter.

– Tu pourrais me remercier, entouré par tous ces Mangemorts tu n'étais pas loin de finir découpé en morceaux.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu mais après quelques coups se rapprochèrent encore.

– Je crains que les soldats de Jedusor ne soient en train de gagner la bataille, lança le blond.

– Mes hommes sont affaiblis, et nous perdons du terrain, confirma Cédric.

Un Mangemort tenta de se glisser dans le dos du prince. D'un signe de tête, Drago prévint Cédric de l'attaque. Celui-ci s'écarta et reçut un coup de lame émoussée sur l'épaule. Drago fit mine de trébucher en s'avançant vers le prince, distrayant momentanément l'assaillant, juste assez pour que le prince l'embroche sans ménagement. Sur leur gauche, deux nouveaux Mangemorts s'avançaient pour prendre part au combat. Cédric désarma le premier avec une grâce redoutable. Drago bouscula le deuxième en tentant de reprendre l'équilibre qu'il avait volontairement perdu. Le soldat fit quelques pas maladroits pour l'éviter et Cédric en profita pour lui trancher la gorge d'un rapide mouvement du bras. L'autre s'effondra dans un gargouillis que Drago put entendre malgré la cacophonie de la bataille.

– On ne peut tuer toute une armée en faisant semblant de se battre, lança Cédric en essuyant sa lame couverte de sang d'un geste vif.

– Il nous font bouger vers la droite depuis toute à l'heure, expliqua Drago, je pense nous avons une faiblesse sur la gauche.

L'épée de Diggory vola soudainement vers Drago qui l'évita de justesse et fut récompensé par un coup de poing qu'il encaissa de plein fouet. Il fut projeté au sol mais se releva immédiatement, un peu sonné. Cédric l'avait déjà pris à revers. Le prince lui fit une clé de bras et appuya sa lame contre la gorge du jeune tenu en otage, il tenta de se libérer mais Diggory resserra son emprise sur sa gorge. Drago sentit le tranchant de l'acier entailler sa peau.

Le héros de Poufsouffle cria quelque chose à ses hommes qui se tenaient tout près maintenant et Drago en profita pour enfoncer son coude dans le ventre du garçon.

Du coin de l'oeil Drago aperçut la foule des soldats de Poufsouffle se mouvoir à l'unisson. à l'inverse, rien ne bougeait vraiment du côté des Mangemorts qui continuaient simplement d'affronter les ennemis qui se présentaient devant eux. Cédric, dont la douleur infligée par le coup de coude avait fait se relâcher l'étreinte, repoussa violemment Drago qui chuta sur un monticule de cadavre qui atteignait presque sa hauteur.

– Mes hommes font le tour.

Le blond se retourna, les mains en signe de reddition devant l'épée dont la pointe menaçait sa gorge. Il s'en saisit tout à coup et la chair de sa main s'ouvrit au contact de la lame. Il sentit son sang couler le long de son bras et se mettre à goutter au niveau du coude. Le Poufsouffle recula à nouveau. Drago se releva et un son de cor retentit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. L'armée de Jédusor se trouvait soudain en mauvaise posture. Le flanc de la colonne, sérieusement attaqué tentait de battre en retraite, repoussant les lignes arrières qui reculaient malgré les ordres du cor qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, comme pris d'hystérie. Un Mangemort s'approcha de Cédric qui l'abattit sans même attendre l'attaque.

– Tu devrais partir avec les autres, lui suggéra le Poufsouffle. Ils se tenaient face à face depuis quelques secondes et Drago l'aurait sans doute écouté s'il n'avait pas vu un des capitaines Mangemort qui s'avançait vers eux. Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son arme et se lança à nouveau vers le prince.

– Laisse-moi t'assommer ! le pressa-t-il.

L'autre esquiva l'attaque habilement.

– Quoi ? Jamais !

Drago tenta de l'atteindre du poing à la tête mais son coup ne rencontra que du vide. Le capitaine était maintenant presque à leur niveau. Drago fit un signe de tête vers celui-ci mais le regard de Cédric était toujours rempli d'incompréhension. Le prince recula d'un pas et buta sur le corps du Mangemort qu'il avait tué quelques instants plus tôt. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre et le capitaine Mangemort le surprit d'un coup d'épée dans le bras. Diggory partit un peu plus en arrière sous l'impact et buta sur un autre cadavre. Drago ne savait pas comment réagir et restait là l'épée en avant.

Le cor sonna la fin de la bataille. Les troupes de Jedusor battaient en retraite.

Le fils d'Amos se baissa pour éviter un coup et se fendit vers son adversaire. Le capitaine esquiva la riposte et rétorqua d'un coup vertical qui toucha le prince sous l'aisselle.

Drago reprenant ses esprits chercha à s'interposer entre les deux hommes mais son action maladroite n'eut pour effet que de gêner Cédric dont l'épée se planta dans sa cuisse plutôt que dans celle de son adversaire.

De nouveau blessé, Drago tenta de s'écarter mais le capitaine, qui n'avait cure de sa présence, frappa au même moment, atteignant une nouvelle fois le prince. Drago qui s'était retourné instinctivement pour éviter la lame, se trouva pris en étau lorsque Cédric saisit brusquement son assaillant, le tirant vers lui et guidant son épée à travers les entrailles du Mangemort. Le corps de l'homme en noir glissa le long du dos de Drago qui, abasourdi, regardait sa propre épée dont la lame disparaissait dans le corps du prince. Pris de frayeur, il eut un mouvement de recul. Le reste de son épée réapparut dans un bruit mou. Cédric le regardait. Le visage du prince virait progressivement au gris et ses yeux étaient pleins d'un mélange de détresse et d'incompréhension. Autour des deux hommes, une dizaine de Mangemorts, suivant sans doute leur capitaine, observaient cet instant. Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La blessure qu'il avait déjà infligé à son ancien compagnon ne lui permettrait pas de vivre encore très longtemps.

– J'étais déjà mort en rentrant sur le champ de bataille, dit soudain Cédric. Au moins nous avons gagné.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un souffle.

Drago s'approcha du héros de Poufsouffle. La peur dans les yeux du prince se changea en résolution. Il regarda la lame disparaître à nouveau, à travers son cœur cette fois. Il mourut avant de lui laisser le temps de réapparaître.

Les Mangemorts hurlèrent de contentement aux oreilles de Drago, qui les entendait comme depuis l'autre côté d'un mur épais. Le cor de guerre résonnait quelque part. Drago fit quelques pas et observa les environs. Les Mangemorts terminaient de battre en retraite, les traînards tombant sous les coups des soldats jaunes qui leur donnaient la chasse. Il fit un pas en arrière vers le groupe de soldats noirs qui lui faisaient signe de se dépêcher. Il embrassa la scène d'un dernier regard :

Le corps du capitaine était encore animé de légères secousses nerveuses à quelques mètres du tas de Mangemorts tombés sous la lame de Cédric. Le sol piétiné avait pris une teinte rouge foncée. Il se rendit tout à coup compte que la boue dans laquelle il s'était traîné au début de la bataille était le résultat du sang se mélangeant à la terre. Au milieu de ce tableau morbide, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le corps du prince. Ce n'était peut être pas un ami mais ça avait été un allié, une connaissance. Il recula à nouveau et se retourna enfin, prenant la suite des autres Mangemorts et la direction du campement.

En escaladant la petite montée il ne regarda pas même par dessus son épaule. Il en avait assez vu aujourd'hui. Il en avait assez vu tout court, mais ce n'était probablement pas sa dernière bataille, il le savait.


	30. V2 Interlude

Le Prince Cédric Diggory avait été tout ce que l'on peut attendre d'un Prince. Son éducation avait été supervisée par les moines, comme tout dauphin de la couronne de Poufsouffle encore aujourd'hui. Il avait appris les mathématiques, la géographie, la grammaire et une foule d'autres sujets que les enfants trouvent encore bien ennuyeux de nos jours. Les manuels se rappellent du Prince pour son amour de la chasse et sa grande connaissance de la faune et de la flore du continent de Poudlard. En réalité, Cédric Diggory avait passé, dès son plus jeune âge, une grande partie de son temps sur les terrains de chasse de son père, où il avait noué des liens très fort avec celui-ci. En grandissant le prince avait fait de cette activité son passe-temps favori et y avait consacré des jours entiers. Il y avait dans le château de Chourave une immense pièce dédiée uniquement à ses nombreux trophées, de l'ours empaillé aux centaines de bois de cerf accrochés aux murs. On pouvait dénombrer ainsi plus de cinquante espèces de gibier différentes. Si cette coutume peut nous paraître barbare, il reste encore aujourd'hui impressionnant et prodigieux qu'un seul homme ait pu réunir tous ces trophées.

Ce qu'il avait le mieux retenu de ses heures de leçons, c'était les comportements des animaux. Comportements qu'il transposait volontiers aux hommes de combat et qui lui avaient permis d'emporter bon nombre de batailles périlleuses. On disait de lui qu'il était capable de prévoir à l'avance quatre coups lors de combats rapprochés. Un phénomène étonnant lorsqu'on se penche sur les notes de ses maîtres qui se désespéraient de son inaptitude aux échecs. C'était un garçon qui aimait les choses concrètes et la stratégie lui venait sans doute plus facilement l'épée à la main qu'assis sur une chaise.

Quelque années avant sa disparition, Amos avait formé une alliance commerciale avec Serdaigle qui avait abouti par les fiançailles de Cédric avec la princesse aînée de Serdaigle, Cho. Biensûr, le mariage, à l'époque, était élevé au rang de devoir et servait d'abord à fédérer les nations, mais dans le cas du prince, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de la Princesse. Celle-ci de son côté était bien contente d'avoir été promise à un homme aussi respectueux, intelligent et talentueux que Cédric Diggory. Elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé se voir offrir un mariage d'amour, la pensée ne l'avait jamais traversée, mais on suppose que Cédric aurait été un homme qu'elle aurait aimé sincèrement et voulu épouser même sans le pacte marchand. Ils auraient demeuré ainsi bien plus heureux que la plupart des régents de leur siècle, si il avait vécu jusqu'au jour de leur union.

Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'Amos Diggory ait été dévasté lorsque les soldats lui ramenèrent, enveloppé dans un drapeau jaune et cuivre, le corps froid de son fils. La nation toute entière était en deuil et ce jour là toutes les cathédrales, les églises et les chapelles de Poufsouffle sonnèrent le glas. Amos resta prostré dans ses appartements une semaine entière avant que les femmes de chambre n'arrivent à l'en déloger.

Moins de deux semaines àprès la mort du prince, Amos recut une lettre du cardinal Fudge lui annonçant ses plus sincères condoléances. Après un dense paragraphe sur l'état des frontières, Fudge lui proposait d'organiser un enterrement en bonne et due forme dans le tombeau du Palais des Rois. Il ajoutait que la présence de leurs « alliés » serait la bienvenue.

Bien entendu, il fallait plus qu'une simple lettre de son vieil ami pour dissiper la peine que le Roi portait au coeur, mais il trouva l'idée agréable. Après tout Cédric méritait un enterrement à la mesure du roi qu'il aurait été et leurs alliés étaient tous ses amis. Cédric n'avait que des amis. Il était sans doute important qu'après une perte semblable, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et les habitants du campement de la forêt se réunissent pour le pleurer, ainsi que pour discuter de l'avenir. Amos se traîna jusqu'à son bureau et écrit trois lettres. Une pour Xenophilius, une pour Cornelius et une pour Potter qu'il adressa au village des espions. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment son message trouverait son chemin, on ne lui avait laissé pour seul indice que de faire parvenir un homme jusqu'à la forêt hantée et d'y déposer le pli sur un rocher fendu aux abords d'un pont moussu, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il frissonna à l'idée d'envoyer quelqu'un dans la forêt hantée, mais donna quand même ces indications au coursier. Les autres missives voyageraient à l'aide de pigeons voyageurs.


	31. V2 Chapter 5

Blaise Zabini traversa les branches habilement comme à son habitude. Il arriva à l'arbre-guet près du pont pour prendre son tour de garde. L'homme qu'il relevait lui fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître à son tour dans les branches dans la direction du camp. Il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt vu l'heure, le soleil se lèverait dans trois bonnes heures et il n'aurait sans doute pas grand chose à observer. Quelque part il préférait ça. Cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu passer un Mangemort mais l'ambiance était tout de même tendue. Le campement était en alerte constante. Il y avait interdiction formelle de faire le moindre bruit et les descentes étaient interdites sans l'autorisation de Narcissa. Pour dire vrai, personne n'avait touché la terre ferme depuis le départ des femmes et des enfants, un mois auparavant.

Blaise s'installa sur la petite plateforme en haut du cèdre à l'entrée de la forêt. Il jeta un œil sur le lac, sur le pont, sur la forêt de l'autre côté de l'eau, rien ne bougeait mise à part les feuilles dans la brise légère. Il faisait encore trop nuit pour lire et il n'avait pas le droit d'allumer de bougie, il devrait se contenter de ses pensées.

Crabbe et Goyle s'inquiétaient du rationnement de nourriture mais Blaise savait que la chef finirait bien par envoyer quelqu'un chercher à manger à la ville. De plus, les deux balourds avaient commencé à chasser des écureuils et il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Cela faisait une semaine qu'aucune âme n'avaient franchi les alentours du camp. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils croisent quelqu'un dans celles qui viennent, Narcissa ne les laisserait pas mourir de faim. Avec un peu de chance ce serait lui qui serait choisi pour aller chercher des victuailles. Après tout, il avait fait ça des millions de fois avec toujours de grands succès. Une fois, il avait même réussi à obtenir un rabais de cinquante pièces sur la demi-douzaine de kilos de choux qu'il avait acheté au marché. Certes ils n'avaient plus jamais pu faire affaire avec la marchande car son mari refusait qu'ils se revoient mais sur le moment c'était une affaire en or !

Narcissa lui faisait toujours confiance, du moins il l'espérait. Il savait qu'elle refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il était revenu sans Drago de leur mission. Elle ne parlait plus vraiment à personne. à l'exception peut-être de Severus quand il était là.

Il soupira.

Cela ne lui servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. Il jeta un nouvel œil sur le lac, le pont et la forêt au-delà. Rien en vue. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien à voir, il n'y aurait rien à voir et rien à faire. Il se maudit pour avoir accepter cet horaire pourri.

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé aux aurores, plus tôt encore peut-être. Il avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt, il dormait peu de tout manière. Il s'habilla chaudement et sortit de sa cabine. Le ciel était violet, le soleil émergeait à l'horizon. Il regarda la cabine sur l'arbre d'en face. à la fenêtre, sous les rideaux, on voyait la lumière d'une bougie transparaître. Hermione avait encore veillé toute la nuit. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller la voir, elle ne répondrait pas. Peut-être même éteindrait-elle la lumière pour faire croire qu'elle dormait.

Il commença sa descente à travers les plateformes en direction de la tour de guet. Il n'avait rien à faire et savait que Zabini était tout seul. Pour avoir déjà effectué sa propre garde à ce genre d'horaires, il était certain qu'un ennui mortel s'était emparé du jeune homme.

Soudain, il entendit le tintement d'une cloche. Impossible. Ils avaient été tranquilles depuis au moins une semaine. La cloche sonna une deuxième fois. Il changea de direction et se précipita vers le grand arbre.

* * *

En haut de son arbre, Blaise s'était dissimulé derrière le feuillage pour observer l'intrus. Il avait failli ne pas repérer, l'homme qui marchait sur le pont en contrebas, menant par un cheval élancé à la robe sombre en le tenant par le licol. à travers les branches, il le regardait s'approcher lentement avec une inquiétude croissante. Il s'était persuadé que les Mangemorts avaient abandonné les recherches dans la région. L'homme s'avançaient vers la forêt à pas lents et de là où il était, avec le peu de lumière dont il disposait dans le jour naissant, Blaise se trouvait incapable de distinguer la tenue ou l'éventuel armement de l'intrus. Si c'était un Mangemort, il paraissait étonnant qu'il soit seul. Sans aucun doute une dizaine de ses copains l'attendaient de l'autre coté de la rive. Avait-il perdu un pari et devait venir jusqu'à la forêt hanté tout seul ? Blaise se dit que ce pouvait tout aussi bien Rogue qui revenait au campement. Cependant ils n'avaient reçu aucune annonce de sa venue. Les guetteurs étaient d'habitude systématiquement informés des allées et venues de Rogue. S'il revenait sans prévenir, ce n'était pas pour porter une bonne nouvelle.

Durant le temps de sa réflexion, l'homme avait franchi le pont et se trouvait maintenant sur leur territoire. Ce dernier marqua une pause et tourna la tête. De là où Blaise se trouvait, il était impossible pour lui de distinguer l'objet de son attention. L'homme se remit à avancer, Blaise retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas observé quelqu'un si près de leur cachette durant son tour de garde depuis des mois. L'homme en bas s'arrêta de nouveau, se pencha et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Blaise reprit sa respiration et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après quelques minutes, l'intrus repartit dans l'autre sens. Blaise le fixa pendant toute sa traversée jusqu'à ce que lui et son cheval se confondent complètement avec les arbres de l'autre côté de la rive.

Il serait bien descendu lui-même mais savait que Narcissa le tuerait pour avoir désobéi. à la place, il entreprit de grimper un peu plus haut. Là, au milieu des branches, étaient accrochées deux cordes, il tira celle dont l'embout était bleu. La tension parcourut les branches qui formaient un réseau jusqu'au campement, passa à travers un mur en bois jusqu'à une clochette dans le bureau de Narcissa qui se mit à sonner vivement. Quelqu'un serait bientôt envoyé pour se rendre au rocher fendu. Ils avaient du courrier.

* * *

Harry traversa les branches en s'aidant des quelques cordes qui avaient été installées ( dans le but que lui et les autres Gryffondors puissent effectuer leur tour de garde comme les autres ) et arriva, à grand peine il devait l'avouer, sur la plateforme où Blaise attendait les bras croisés.

– Je peux descendre maintenant ? demanda-t-il légèrement exaspéré. Il était évident que la nouvelle chaîne administrative énervait l'ensemble des Serpentards.

– Non. Nous devons attendre, répondit Harry presque désolé devant l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme.

– Mais vous êtes fous ?! Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles du monde extérieur depuis plus d'un mois et maintenant que nous en avons l'occasion, vous voulez laisser cette lettre pourrir sous la pluie !?

– Il ne pleut pas et Narcissa et moi sommes d'accord, ce pourrait être un piège.

– Un piège ? Mais personne ne connait ce code. Qui d'autre qu'un allié très proche sait qu'il faut laisser la lettre sur le rocher fendu au bout du pont ?

– Justement. Harry se campa sur ses positions.

– C'est peut-être Drago, tenta Blaise.

– Il n'y a aucune raison que ce soit lui. C'est Rogue qui a été chargé de prendre contact avec lui, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'envoyer une lettre alors qu'il doit revenir avant la fin du mois.

Blaise changea de tactique.

– Comment les Mangemorts auraient appris où laisser la lettre ?

– C'est peut-être un coup de chance, répondit Harry froidement.

– Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On la laisse là ? On la surveille pendant nos tours de garde au cas où l'enveloppe déciderait de nous attaquer ?

– Pour le moment. On devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que ce n'était pas une patrouille de Jedusor. C'est l'hiver, il y a moins de feuilles aux arbres et le camp devient plus facile à repérer.

– Même en hiver le camp reste invisible au yeux de ceux qui ne savent pas où chercher, répondit Blaise dont l'exaspération commençait à se transformer en colère farouche.

– Espérons-le, répondit simplement Harry, feignant de ne pas remarquer les poings crispés de l'assassin.

Il tourna les talons et saisit la corde au-dessus de sa tête.

– Interdiction de descendre la chercher, répéta-t-il avant de se diriger à nouveau vers les arbres qui abritaient le campement caché.

* * *

Ron attendait devant la porte de Harry. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas là, mais il ne semblait nulle part.

Le garçon était inquiet, il avait entendu la cloche sonner deux fois ce qui indiquait que ce n'était pas une fausse alerte. Le temps qu'il se prépare, Harry était déjà introuvable. Il y avait bien un endroit où il n'avait pas tenté sa chance... mais cette femme lui faisait peur. Finalement, un mouvement dans les branches qui donnaient vers le lac lui signala la présence son ami qui se rapprochait rapidement.

– Où étais-tu ? Les Mangemorts sont-ils de retour ?

– Nous n'en savons trop rien...

Les deux garçons remontèrent en direction de leurs cabines.

– Zabini n'a-t-il pas aperçut quelqu'un près du pont ?

– Si, mais l'homme est reparti. Il s'agissait d'une lettre.

– Une lettre ? Que dit-elle ?

– Il est trop dangereux d'aller la chercher, expliqua Harry gravement.

Il avait l'air préoccupé et Ron jugea bon de ne pas trop le pousser.

– On devrait en parler à Hermione, non ? questionna-t-il en regardant la porte de la jeune fille.

Harry hocha la tête négativement.

– Hermione est une tête brûlée, elle va vouloir l'ouvrir immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un se fasse voir près du pont si c'est un piège.

– Elle ne va pas apprécier que tu lui aies caché un truc pareil.

* * *

Neville vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il reprit ses appuis sur une branche glissante à cause de la rosée du matin et accrocha fermement ses mains autour de la corde. Il avait l'habitude à présent. il était de garde quelques heures pratiquement tous les jours. Après trois mois à vivre au camp, il lui arrivait encore très souvent de glisser, de voir le vide se balancer sous lui et de s'imaginer mourir.

Une main toujours crispée sur le cordage il passa une jambe sur l'arbre d'en face. Il sauta ensuite sur la branche la plus proche et continua ainsi un petit moment. Il lui fallait sans doute quatre fois plus de temps que Harry et probablement huit fois plus qu'un serpentard pour traverser les branchages mais il arriva enfin sur la plateforme. Sur la « terre ferme » il fut étonner de voir que Blaise était encore en poste.

– Ton tour ne s'est-il pas fini il y a trois heures de cela ? demanda-t-il.

– Si, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la laisser là, répondit Blaise, pensif.

– à laisser quoi « là » ?

Le petit moine se pencha dans la direction du regard de Blaise mais ne vit rien.

– On a reçu une lettre.

La voix de Crabbe qui était perché dans l'arbre un peu plus haut fit sursauter Neville qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

– Et Potter ne veut pas qu'on aille la chercher, termina Goyle avachi dans l'arbre d'à côté, provoquant un nouveau sursaut chez Neville.

– Que fais-tu là Goyle ? Ce n'est même pas ton tour de garde.

– Crabbe est venu me dire pour la lettre. On pense qu'elle est de Drago, je veux être là quand on va aller la chercher.

– On ne devrait pas être autant, s'excusa presque Neville. Narcissa l'interdit et on pourrait se faire remarquer.

– Rentre si tu veux, nous on reste là, dit Blaise décidé.

– Bien. Enfin j'ai fait tout ce chemin... mais j'imagine que puisque vous ne voulez par partir et qu'on est trop ici, je vais rentrer.

– Ok. Préviens Granger que son tour est annulé aussi. On ne bougera pas tant que la lettre ne sera pas ouverte.

– Très bien...

Neville reprit donc le chemin inverse. La route fut longue mais il réussit à ne glisser qu'une seule fois. Il n'était pas pressé d'affronter le regard d'Hermione lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son tour de garde était annulé.

* * *

Quand le petit moine fut parti, tout redevint silencieux dans les bois autour du lac. Blaise reprit son livre et le rouvrit à la page ou il l'avait laissé.

– Blaise ?

– Hum ?, fit-il sans lever les yeux du livre.

– Pourquoi tu as dit au moine que le tour de garde de Granger était annulé ? Je veux dire, mon tour c'est ce matin jusqu'à maintenant puis c'est à lui ( il montra le feuillage derrière lequel Neville avait disparu ) jusqu'à midi, ensuite c'est Goyle et ce soir c'est Rosier. Je crois que Granger n' pas de garde de ce côté avant la semaine prochaine.

– C'est que je ne compte pas attendre la prochaine pluie pour aller chercher cette lettre, mon cher Crabb, fit Blaise en tournant une page d'un geste délicat.

Les deux gorilles se regardèrent sans comprendre puis restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.


	32. V2 Chapter 6

Crabbe et Goyle s'envoyaient des pommes de pin pour s'occuper depuis environ une demi-heure et Blaise lisait son livre tranquillement quand le ciel s'obscurcit. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Mais que faisait Granger ? Il était persuadé qu'elle viendrait à la minute ou Neville lui apprendrait pour la lettre de Drago. Pourtant midi était passé et elle n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez.

Une pomme de pin tomba en bas des arbres et Crabbe pouffa de rire. Si la lettre était effectivement un piège, discrets comme ils l'étaient, leur présence était sans doute déjà repérée. Blaise leurs jeta un regard noir et le silence revint sur l'arbre de guet. Il replongea les yeux dans son livre. Peut-être le petit moine avait vu clair dans son jeu et n'était tout simplement pas aller rapporter la nouvelle à Granger. Peut-être était-il passé par la case Potter qui lui avait dit de ne rien lui dire... Il regarda la lettre toujours poser sur le rocher. Les feuilles se mirent à frémir et le bruit significatif des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur la surface du lac prit de l'ampleur. Goyle grommela. La lettre allait être illisible si ils attendaient plus. Tant pis pour la finesse, il allait convaincre Granger lui-même. Il se leva et partit à travers les branches.

* * *

– Harry je dis simplement que j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles.

– J'avais peur que tu ailles contre mes ordres et que tu descendes chercher la lettre.

– Tes ordres ? Depuis quand je suis à tes ordres ? Ne sommes-nous pas une équipe tous les trois ? Je pensais que mon avis valait quelque chose.

– Biensûr qu'on est une équipe, se défendit l'intéressé.

– Si on est une équipe alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

– Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus Hermione. Je suis enfermé dans ce camp, mon royaume est envahi par Jedusor et nous sommes coupés du monde à attendre des nouvelles d'un homme en qui je n'ai pas confiance... Crois-tu que je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir cette lettre ? Mais je sais que ça nous mettrait en danger, que ça te mettrait en danger Hermione. Alors en plus du poids de ma propre curiosité, je ne veux pas avoir la tienne sur le dos.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda la fenêtre.

– C'est très malpoli d'écouter aux fenêtres Blaise...

Il pensait pourtant être discret. Blaise grimpa à l'intérieur de la chambre sous les yeux étonnés de Potter et... Weasley, dont il n'avait pas deviné la présence tant il était silencieux, assit sur le lit, apparemment mal à l'aise. Cette fille avait un œil de lynx.

– Désolé, je ne faisais que passer...

– Biensûr... Et pour ce qui est de la lettre je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est peut-être un piège et prendre le risque que les Mangemorts découvrent notre camp ne vaut pas le coup.

– Quoi ? J'hallucine !

Blaise donna un coup de pied dans un des tabourets qui tomba pathétiquement au sol.

– Je me doutais que Neville n'avait pas tout seul eu l'idée de me prévenir de l'annulation d'un tour de garde qui n'existe pas. Tu es incroyable Blaise... fit Hermione. Son ton était plein de reproches.

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne meures pas d'envie de savoir ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre ! De nous tous, tu es sans doute la plus impatiente de sortir de ce camp ! Tu t'entraînes à l'épée avec Goyle, passes tes nuits à étudier la géographie de Poudlard et prends trois fois plus de tours de gardes que nous trois réunis !

– ça n'a rien avoir avec cette lettre...

– Tu meurs d'ennuis ici! s'étrangla Blaise.

– Comme tout le monde ici ! Mais je ne suis pas pour autant aussi déraisonnable que vous tous semblez le croire ! Plutôt que de me cacher les choses ou de me manipuler pour servir vos intérêts, je préférerais qu'on me demande mon avis ! Nous sommes dans le même bateau à devenir fous dans ce camp à ne jamais rien entreprendre.

Le rythme des gouttes d'eau se fit plus pressant à l'extérieur de la cabane.

– Il pleut, la lettre sera bientôt illisible... tenta Blaise, espérant une dernière fois les convaincre.

– Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, nous devrions descendre chercher la lettre...

Weasley s'était levé mais ne faisait pas le fier pour autant. Le pauvre devait avoir l'habitude de se retrouver entre les deux héritiers de Gryffondor et devait craindre que se mettre les deux d'un coup à dos puisse avoir des répercussions.

– Ron ! s'indigna Harry.

– Ne prends pas ça pour de la trahison s'il te plaît. Je pense juste qu'on devient fous ici. Notre présence ne sert à rien et se tenir cachés ne nous fera pas gagner la guerre. Les femmes et les enfants de ce camp sont en sécurité et il est temps d'agir pour que ceux de Gryffondor le soient aussi. Jedusor forme des hommes chaque jour pendant que nous nous chamaillons pour une lettre. J'étais dans ces camps, je sais à quel point le rejoindre est tentant. J'aurais d'ailleurs moi aussi...

Le rouquin se retourna vers Granger dont le regard glissa vers le sol.

– Si c'est un piège, nous nous battrons. Si c'est une lettre, alors nous pourrons peut-être faire quelque chose pour renverser Jedusor.

Il retourna vers le lit et se rassit.

– Je.. J'imagine que tu n'as pas tort. Je dois en parler avec Narcissa.

– Au diable Narcissa ! Je vais chercher la lettre, lança Blaise en repassant par la fenêtre.

– Dans ce cas, je vais la prévenir pendant que tu descends. mais tâche d'être discret.

Blaise se laissa tomber en dehors de la cabine. Les branches étaient humides et la pluie froide. Il devait se dépêcher si il voulait pouvoir déchiffrer quoique ce soit sur ce maudit papier.

* * *

Dans la cabine de Narcissa tout le monde était devenu silencieux. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu que la lettre ne soit pas de Drago. Il était un peu triste, évidemment, de savoir que Cédric était mort, mais il aurait aimé savoir où était son vieil ami.

– Même s'il est rassurant de savoir que ce n'était pas un piège, cette lettre ne reste pas pour autant de bonnes nouvelles.

La chef était sans doute elle aussi déçue que ce ne soit pas des nouvelles de son fils. Potter prit la parole :

– Se rendre à cet enterrement est un gros risque. Réunir tous les dirigeants des peuples résistants à Jedusor en un seul endroit, n'est-ce pas du suicide ?

– Il est nécessaire de parler stratégie avec vos alliés, Potter.

– C'est de la folie, répéta-t-il.

– Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix Harry. La perte de Cédric a dû gravement peiner Amos et nous avons besoin de nous assurer qu'il est toujours prêt à se tenir à nos côtés... ajouta Granger.

– Nous ne pouvons pas tous partir. C'est hors de question, reprit Potter.

– Il ne fait aucun doute que Jedusor sera mis au courant de cet enterrement et qu'il tentera d'attaquer le palais. La plupart de ses troupes seront tournées vers Poufsouffle. Nous devons utiliser cet événement à notre avantage et envoyer des hommes vers Gryffondor pour libérer le maximum de prisonniers, voire attaquer les frontières. Il reste sûrement à Gryffondor des alliés à notre cause et nous avons besoin d'hommes. Narcissa semblait avoir déjà pris sa décision.

– Et qui voulez-vous envoyer à Gryffondor ?

– Eh bien vous ! Vous êtes leur prince, vous avez toute l'autorité pour les guider.

– Moi ? Qui ira à Poufsouffle pour négocier avec nos alliés dans ce cas ?

– Granger a déjà négocié avec Serdaigle. Elle connaît Amos, en tant que bâtarde de Gryffondor, elle possède le rang requis et représente une perte plus minime si le palais est effectivement prit d'assaut.

– Il en hors de question ! fit Potter avec une colère soudaine. Je n'enverrait pas Hermione se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

– Il ne peut en être autrement Harry, expliqua Granger doucement. Je pense que c'est le moyen le plus raisonnable de renforcer notre alliance avec les royaumes voisins. Saisir cette opportunité pour libérer une partie de Gryffondor est un bon plan. Je peux partir à Gryffondor si tu préfères mais la potentielle perte du prince héritier de Gryffondor ne ferait qu'affaiblir nos relations avec les forces encore capables de s'opposer à Jedusor. Narcissa a raison.

– Bien. Je vais y réfléchir... Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord mais... si je n'ai pas le choix...

Potter quitta la pièce suivit par Weasley, Granger partit elle aussi peu de temps après.

– Partez-vous pour Poufsouffle aussi Narcissa ? La famille Malfoy ne devrait-elle pas rentrer officiellement dans les négociations ? demanda Blaise, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

– Je dois avouer ne pas trop savoir. J'aurais aimé en parler avec Severus. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit temps de révéler qui nous sommes. Cela n'apporterait rien de plus et mettrait Drago dans une posture encore plus instable que celle qui est la sienne en ce moment. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses coudes sur la table.

– Il s'en sortira votre altesse. Drago est un garçon intelligent.

– Il y a eu beaucoup de mort sur ce champ de bataille... qui nous dit qu'il n'en fait pas partie ? Mais tu dois avoir raison Zabini, c'est un garçon intelligent. Il a sans doute trouvé un moyen de ne pas se battre contre son propre camp. Enfin, je l'espère.

* * *

Harry rentra dans la cabane et s'allongea sur le lit. Narcissa avait raison, il ne fallait pas passer à côté d'une occasion de libérer Gryffondor. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur la cicatrice de son visage. Pouvait-il vraiment envoyer Hermione à Poufsouffle, seule ? Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

– Entrez... dit-il sans détourner les yeux du plafond.

– Laisse-moi partir avec elle Harry.

Ron se tenait dans l'entrée, droit comme un piquet, avec sur le visage son air le plus solennel.

– Je pensais que tu voudrais libérer les camps...

– Je le veux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on l'envoie seule là-bas.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais autoriser son départ. ça n'est pas une bonne idée...

– Parles-en avec elle, choisissons ensemble, ne la laisse plus en dehors des décisions.

– Je sais qu'elle veut partir, rien ne la fera changer d'avis.

– Laisse-moi y aller avec elle, la protéger. Elle ne risquera rien, je veux rester avec elle.

– Ron... commença Harry.

– Je sais ! l'interrompit le garçon sachant ce qui allait suivre. Cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai juré de vous protéger tous les deux devant ton père ! Elle sera en danger et je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

Harry baissa la tête vers son ami et se redressa sur le bord du lit. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire, il devait la laisser partir au Palais des Rois. Là où l'armée de Jedusor les attendrait sans aucun doute.

– Allons en parler avec elle, soupira Harry. Mais si tu vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un Mangemort, tu la ramènes ici immédiatement et au diable les politicailleries !


	33. V2 Chapter 7

Le trajet était long et bien moins périlleux que ce qu'avaient envisagé Harry, Ron et à peu près tout ceux ayant de près ou de loin participé à son organisation. Il ne croisèrent personne dans la forêt hantée. Ron et Hermione étaient partis seuls et à pied pour rejoindre le Palais des Rois aux confins de Poufsouffle. Ils cheminaient le long des routes les plus éloignées de Serpentard, faisant le plus grand détour possible. Elle et Ron en avaient pour deux semaines de route et arriveraient juste à temps pour la cérémonie. Ils dormirent dans les bois ou aux bords des chemins durant tout le trajet et ne s'arrêtèrent dans des villages que pour acheter à manger. Elle savait qu'elle aurait peut-être pu négocier une nuit à l'auberge avec Ron mais n'avait pas envie de le mettre dans une situation où il devrait « désobéir » aux ordres d'Harry. Il ne servait à rien de pousser le garçon dans l'embarras pour si peu. Ils se contentèrent donc de campements provisoires et sans feu, le plus souvent possible cachés dans les bois.

Arrivés aux frontières ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde non plus, la plupart des villages étant d'anciens champs de batailles abandonnés, gardés par quelques groupes de soldats disséminés de-ci de-là. Il n'était pas très difficile de rentrer dans le pays lorsqu'on se déplaçait en petit groupe mais Hermione n'avait pas de doute qu'une armée entière ne passeraient pas aussi facilement. De toute manière ils avaient sur eux une lettre du Roi qui les feraient rentrer sur le territoire si il y avait le moindre problème. En définitive, ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Si l'accès au territoire de Poufsouffle avait été si facile, il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Hermione que des espions de Jedusor pouvaient s'y faufiler aussi. Il faudrait être prudent.

à la fin de la première semaine de voyage, ils arrivèrent dans les terres profondes du royaume. Ici les village étaient encore peuplés et les champs n'étaient pas brûlés. Ils bifurquèrent vers le Palais des Rois, en direction de la région centrale du pays. Neville leur avait préparé une carte et un itinéraire précis. Ils louèrent aussi des chevaux, chose qu'ils avaient cherché à faire depuis qu'ils étaient entré à Poufsouffle. à leur grand désarroi aucun villageois habitant près des frontières ne faisait suffisamment confiance aux étrangers pour s'engager dans ce commerce avec eux. Ce n'est que dans une petite ville fortifiée qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire affaire. Rassurés quant à leurs chances de réussite, leurs campements du soir se firent moins précaires et ils s'autorisèrent enfin des feux. Comme ils se sentaient le danger s'éloigner, Hermione demanda à Ron de reprendre les leçons de combat qu'elle avait commencées avec Crabbe. Ainsi les soirées devinrent moins monotones, même si ils étaient toujours épuisés de leurs longues journées qui alternaient marches et chevauchées.

Ils parvinrent finalement avec seulement deux jours de retard au Palais des Rois.

* * *

Harry quitta le campement le même jour que sa cousine. Lui et quelques hommes partirent dans l'autre sens, par le vieux pont moussu, vers les montagne de Gryffondor. Ses compagnons, deux petits groupes d'assassins, avaient été placés sous ses ordres par Narcissa. Il avait quand même demandé à Zabini de l'accompagner également. C'était peut-être un Serpentard qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais il était doué avec une épée, faisait un bon compagnon de route et surtout les autres assassins l'écoutaient.

Le chemin qui menait à Pavelle était occupé par des barrages de Mangemorts et il durent assez rapidement rebrousser chemin en direction des pics de montagnes, plus loin dans les terres de Gryffondor. Ils savaient, grâce aux informations que Rogue leur avait données, que l'occupation n'était pas chose facile pour Jedusor et ses hommes, qu'ils rencontraient des difficultés du côté des cols où seuls les natifs de ces montagnes savaient naviguer. Il était évident qu'il ne trouverait pas des alliés dès les premiers jours, peut-être même qu'il serait compliqué de prouver qu'il était leur Prince. Cependant Harry était confiant en son peuple et quelque part, ni lui ni eux n'auraient vraiment le choix vu la situation. Ils se trouvaient trop peu avec le désir de faire face à Jedusor pour se payer le luxe de ne pas faire équipe.

Deux semaines après leur départ, suite à un long détour dans les bois qui les avaient fait simplement tourner autour du lac, Harry et ses hommes trouvèrent l'entrée de Mimsy-Porpington, une trouée dans la chaîne de montagnes qui séparaient Gryffondor du continent d'à côté. Cet endroit était si haut qu'il était quasiment infranchissable. Harry y était déjà allé évidemment, quand il était enfant, avec son père. Cela faisait tout de même une bonne décennie qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Des rumeurs à l'ancienne cour de ses parents faisaient état de villages qui s'étaient déclarés indépendants de Gryffondor et ne reconnaissaient pas la réunification survenue sous la dynastie Dumbledore. Harry savait que c'était faux. Il était vrai par contre que les gens qui vivaient dans cette montagne avaient leur manières et leurs coutûmes. Dans tous les cas, lors de son dernier passage par la trouée, il se souvenait de gens qui ne montraient que du respect pour son père. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils n'en aient pas pour lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes massives du Palais des Rois, Hermione avait le trac. Il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà conversé avec le Roi de Serdaigle et rencontré le Roi de Poufsouffle cependant elle ne les connaissait pas si bien que ça. Elle n'était pas à l'abri qu'ils se trouvent vexés que ce soit elle et non son cousin qui se présente devant eux. La dernière fois n'était-ce pas Drago qui avait réglé les choses avec Xenophilus Lovegood ? Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de garder son calme. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer maintenant. Elle voulait être utile dans cette guerre. Elle allait devoir se montrer avisée et tactique. Elle sentit la main de Ron sur son épaule et elle prit encore quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire.

– On y va? lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui, allons-y.

Elle lui attrapa la main et ils entrèrent par le pont-levis déjà noir de monde. Dans la basse-cour des dizaines de personnes s'affairaient à transporter des marchandises tandis que des négociations de dernière minute animaient de nombreuse conversations. La cour contenait de larges jardins et de petites habitations. Le château était vieux. Hermione devina qu'il datait d'avant la réunification et elle pensa que Neville aurait sans doute été capable de réciter par cœur son histoire. Ron et elle se dirigèrent à travers la foule vers la haute-cour. Devant les portes, un homme les arrêta et Hermione produisit la lettre du roi. Le garde scruta le papier, le sceau qui en composait la signature et appela finalement un autre homme qui à son tour les scruta d'un mauvais œil. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils avaient sans doute l'air un peu pouilleux. Peu être aurait-il dû s'arrêter dans une auberge pour se laver des affres de la route et se changer. Elle avait passé sa robe avant de rentrer dans la cour de château mais cela ne faisait que renforcer la contradiction avec ses cheveux et les vêtements de Ronald qui n'étaient vraiment pas des plus présentables. Elle passa comme elle put une main dans ses cheveux et demanda à ce que la lettre soit amenée au Roi au plus vite, qu'ils patienteraient dans une auberge. L'homme venu seconder le premier hésita puis les fit passer dans la haute-cour. Là ils furent emmenés, presque de force et sous bonne garde, par un groupe de trois soldats. La garde n'avait pas confiance en eux ce qui n'était pas plus mal de l'avis d'Hermione. Après tout, une sécurité aussi stricte était préférable lorsque les dirigeants de trois royaumes se réunissaient. Il était sans le moindre doute préférable que les gardes ne laissent rentrer que les sujets concernés dans l'enceinte du château.

Dans un couloir ils finirent par croiser Amos qui ne la reconnue pas tout de suite. L'homme avait d'énormes cernes et ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Il ordonna qu'on les conduise à une chambre chacun et qu'on leur permette de se déplacer seuls dans l'enceinte des murs du château. Il leur assura qu'ils auraient le droit à tout le confort qu'il pouvait mettre à leur disposition et fit appeler sa propre femme de chambre pour qu'elle prépare des bains pour elle et pour Ron.

Le palais était constitué d'un assemblage de grands bâtiments. L'un était une énorme église appelée la Basilique des Rois, l'autre contenait les appartements du Roi et de ses invités. Une aile, comme à Chourave, était entièrement réservée aux femmes. C'était là qu'Hermione était logée. Ron lui fut envoyé dans un quartier plus modeste mais tout de même confortable, dans le quartier des officiers. Au centre de ces deux bâtisses s'érigeait un donjon immense où se trouvait la salle de réception, les quartiers militaires et les cuisines. Hermione crut comprendre que de petites chambres étaient aussi présentes pour les moines et autres religieux qui couchaient ici. Ce quartier était évidemment strictement réservé aux hommes. Une fois sortie du bain, on lui fit visiter la basilique. L'architecture en était incroyable. Si de l'extérieur la taille de l'immense église était étonnante, on ne pouvait deviner la finesse et l'impression démesurée de grandeur lorsqu'on se trouvait à l'intérieur. Regarder les plafonds lui donnait presque le vertige. La pièce était divisée par de grands piliers en pierre sculptés. Au sommet de ces piliers se dressaient des statues de saints et des motifs floraux incroyables. Les très longs bancs en bois étaient aménagés en rangs pour faire face au chœur où un autel doré aux gravures anciennes en parfait état siégeait. Les vitraux laissaient passer une faible lumière qui reflétait de nombreuses couleurs cependant l'essentiel de l'éclairage venait des milliers de bougies qui étaient allumées partout où se posait le regard. Dans l'un des transept, elle aperçut un escalier qui semblait descendre dans ce qui, elle l'apprit plus tard, était l'entrée du tombeau royal. Quelques fidèles étaient agenouillés, les mains jointes, chuchotant des serments. D'autres faisaient le tour de la salle en faisant des signes de croix près de leurs torses. Derrière le chœur, un groupe d'hommes en habit de moine parlaient discrètement.

L'œil d'Hermione s'arrêta sur eux, elle croisa le regard d'un homme un peu en retrait qui semblait l'observer... Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Ron, propre et convenablement vêtu, lui sourire.

– C'est incroyable ici ! s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant quelques regards courroucés de la part des moines. Je ne suis pas un homme de religion moi-même, tu le sais, mais je dois dire que l'architecture est extraordinaire...

– Oui, c'est véritablement époustouflant.

– C'est pas à Gryffondor qu'on construirait une maison aussi grande pour l'homme géant qui vit dans le ciel, chuchota Ron. Hermione rigola, attirant de nouveaux regards de mécontentement. Ils quittèrent l'église en pouffant.

Le soir, Amos leurs annonça que la venue de Xenophilius Lovegood avait été retardée jusqu'au lendemain. Ils l'attendraient donc pour procéder à l'enterrement du Prince Cédric. Il prononça ces paroles avec la gorge nouée et Hermione ressentit en elle une profonde tristesse. Elle n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec Diggory mais elle savait que c'était un homme bien. Elle avait conscience à quel point son père était attaché à lui. Elle voyait dans le regard du Roi toute la désolation et le malheur d'un homme ayant perdu un être proche. Elle retrouvait dans ce regard celui qu'avait Harry parfois lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents et sans doute le sien propre lorsqu'elle parlait d'eux. Amos était un homme franc et loyal à ses idéaux et à ceux qui les partageaient. En cet instant, cela était une évidence pour Hermione. Amos Diggory ferait tout pour rendre justice à son fils. Il ne se rallierait pas avec Serpentard et tuerait Jédusor de ses propres mains si l'occasion devait se présenter. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Hermione se sentit rassurer de lire ça dans le regard d'un allié aussi précieux et lui murmura « c'était un homme bien » avant de poser sa main sur son bras d'un geste compatissant. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et essuya discrètement une larme qui perlait à ses paupières. Un groupe de moine passa tout près d'eux. Elle sentit leurs regards sur eux et frissonna inexplicablement. On trouvait des religieux dans tous les recoins du château et leur présence encapuchonnée ne rassurait en rien la jeune Gryffondor. On ne voyait que rarement leurs visages et ils chuchotaient toujours des choses incompréhensibles entre eux au bout des couloirs. Ce comportement lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle tira le souverain vers un petit salon pour s'arracher à ces regard qu'elle ne supportait déjà plus après seulement une après-midi entre ces murs.


	34. V2 Chapter 8

Elle était de retour au milieu des flammes, pourtant il ne faisait pas chaud. Il ne faisait pas froid non plus. Elle était seule puis tout à coup entourée de gens, elle ne reconnaissait personne. Normalement elle aurait cherché Harry mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, qu'il ne l'aiderait plus. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait perdue. Elle arrêta quelqu'un mais l'homme n'avait aucun visage et la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à prononcer était « Je suis désolée ». Soudain tout le monde devint Ron, ou Ron devint tout le monde, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de terrible. Elle se sentait observée, quelqu'un était là et ce n'était pas bon.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle fut prise de panique avant de se rappeler qu'elle était au Palais des Rois, à Poufsouffle. Son cœur battait très vite et elle leva une main jusqu'à sa poitrine pour le contenir, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Inspirer. Expirer. Ses cauchemars étaient terrifiants. Elle n'avait pas eu de rêve agréable depuis des années mais si elle avait réussit à s'habituer aux cris et aux pleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au silence qui remplissait ses nuits à présent. Elle passa une main sur son visage et replia ses jambes sous elle. Biensûr elle avait une idée de ce qui causait ces sueurs froides mais elle n'avait pas le temps ou plutôt elle se refusait de prendre le temps d'y faire face.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau qu'on lui avait laissée la veille. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et elle était encore épuisée de leur long voyage mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas a se rendormir. Il faisait terriblement froid, même pour Poufsouffle. Elle décida d'ouvrir tout de même la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le bruit des passants et les cris des marchands dans la chambre. Elle frissonna quand le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce mais c'était toujours mieux que de frissonné face au silence. Une large sélection de robes d'hiver avaient été mises à sa disposition dans une grande armoire en bois. Elle en attrapa une au hasard, s'habilla et sortit dans les couloirs.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils était arrivés. Xenophilus devait arriver aujourd'hui ce qui la persuadait que l'enterrement aurait lieu aussitôt. Elle voulut passer réveiller Ron mais elle fut refusée à l'entrée des quartiers par deux militaires à moustaches particulièrement mal-aimables. Elle se serait bien rendue aux cuisines pour son petit déjeuner mais savait que Ron lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir attendu, alors elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle fit un tour dans les couloirs et trouva une bibliothèque. Mais là encore on lui refusa l'entrée puisque le lieu était lui aussi réservé aux hommes. Hermione avait oublié à quel point elle détestait ce pays de vieux puristes religieux. Elle rebroussa donc chemin vers sa chambre puis qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle savait qu'une fois dans sa chambre elle ne supporterait pas le silence et voudrait immédiatement ressortir mais quitte à tourner en rond...

Elle avait bien pensé sortir de la haute-cour mais Ron, qui s'avérait aussi patriarcal avec elle que pouvait l'être Harry, le lui avait interdit. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'il s'inquiète. C'était un garçon fragile et boudeur et elle avait désespérément besoin de son soutien dans ce château. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, des groupes de religieux furetaient au bout des couloirs en faisant des messes basses. Si elle n'avait pas mieux su, elle aurait pensé qu'ils complotaient contre la classe au pouvoir sauf qu'ici, la religion était le pouvoir. Un groupe se tut lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux et elle ralentit le pas pour les obliger à garder le silence plus longtemps. Finalement, juste avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur conversation, elle se retourna et les regarda. Ils lui rendirent son regard, tous sauf un. Derrière sa capuche, il se tenait légèrement à l'écart. Elle aurait bien dit quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle les trouvait impolis cependant elle était ici pour forger des alliances et non des inimités. Elle poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas continué ainsi à errer dans les couloirs et à se distraire avec des jeux mesquins. Elle demanda à un valet qui ne semblait pas trop occupé de faire chercher Ron. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la cour à déjeuner de pain et de confiture en se moquant des passants comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient petits.

– Oooh on s'ennuie à mourir ici, soupira-t-elle quand l'euphorie fut passée. Ron rit de l'expression de la jeune femme.

– Non je suis sérieuse ! Quand on est une femme il n'y a rien à faire dans ce château, je n'ai accès à rien. Quand tu n'es pas réveillé je n'ai personne à qui parler et je n'ai même pas le droit de lire !

– J'essaierai de me lever plus tôt si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Non non c'est bon, tu as besoin de sommeil Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais... à la messe. Elle rigola sans joie.

– Je me coucherai plus tôt ce soir comme ça tu seras moins seule demain.

– Pourquoi pas. Elle lui sourit. Je pense que quand Xenophilus sera là, j'assisterais à des réunions toute la journée...

Elle regarda ses mains. Elle appréhendait les fameuses réunions. Elle aurait beaucoup moins le temps de s'ennuyer à ce moment là.

– Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, Hermione, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle releva les yeux, il enleva immédiatement sa main et se leva en faisant mine de s'étirer.

– Allons faire un tour si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

* * *

La cour s'était remplie depuis qu'avait été annoncée l'arrivée du souverain des îles du sud. Tous les militaires, les femmes de chambres, les cuisinières et les religieux qui portaient leurs beaux vêtements formaient une haie d'honneur dans laquelle Hermione, attendait à l'extrémité du comité d'accueil, placée entre Amos et Ron, que Xenophilius fasse son entrée.

Quand il passa effectivement les immenses portes gravées de la haute-cour, une cloche sonna. Lui et sa fille Cho traversèrent à pas lents le corridor humain et arrivèrent jusqu'à eux. Il serra la main du Roi de Poufsouffle et attrapa respectueusement celles d'Hermione. Amos les guida à l'intérieur du château et la vie du château reprit son cours. Chaque homme et femme présents retournèrent à leurs tâches. L'heure des funérailles fut portée à midi. Xenophilius se retira dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été réservés. Hermione se dit qu'il était de convenance de s'habiller en noir monta elle-même dans sa chambre pour ajuster sa tenue. Elle ouvrit la large armoire et chercha une tenue appropriée pour l'enterrement. Une servante entra quelques temps après dans la pièce et lui prépara un bain. Elle n'avait rien demandé mais remercia tout de même la jeune femme. Après tout, il restait deux heures avant la cérémonie et se décrasser lui ferait sans doute du bien. En s'asseyant sur son lit pour enlever ses vêtements elle sentit un objet dur sous elle. Elle se releva immédiatement pour découvrir l'objet dissimulé sous les draps.

Un livre.

Elle n'avait pas amené de livre ici. Seules les femmes de chambres avaient accès à ses appartements et aucune femme n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle leva le livre devant ses yeux. C'était un roman, un qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. C'était un ouvrage écrit par les moines d'ici qui racontait les faits de chevaliers d'antan, un récit de fables qui n'avait malheureusement pas l'air très intéressant. Elle reposa le livre à côté d'elle sur le lit. C'était sans doute Ron qui lui avait fait porter un livre. Oui, ce devait partir d'un bon sentiment de sa part. Elle lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle n'avait pas accès à la bibliothèque et avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Elle enleva ses vêtements puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

* * *

La cérémonie fut longue et triste. Le cardinal Fudge lut des textes anciens, un chœur chanta puis il lut encore d'autres textes. Amos Diggory prononça quelques mots étranglés puis le corps de son fils fut emmené dans la crypte dans un cercueil richement sculpté et décoré d'or. Sur le couvercle on avait déposé l'étendard jaune et cuivre sur lequel reposait l'épée du défunt. Ce qui ressemblait à une troupe d'élite de 6 hommes vêtus d'habits sombres et officiels, soulevèrent fièrement le lourd coffret tout en portant une sorte d'absence dans le regard. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Amos et Fudge qui les suivirent en bas des escaliers qu'Hermione avait remarqués lors de sa première visite. Tout se déroulait dans un silence pesant qui rendait ces déplacements précautionneux encore plus lents encore. Le reste de la foule se tint immobile dans le silence de l'église, attendant que le petit groupe revienne. Quand il remonta enfin, les cloches sonnèrent et ils purent sortir. Ron râla qu'il avait eu froid et elle tapota son bras avec compassion. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid. Xenophilius vint à leur rencontre. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur la météo, un sujet de préoccupation grandissante apparemment. Amos se joignit à eux tour pour les inviter à se réunir dans l'un des salons du vieux château. Ron n'était lui pas convié mais insista pour les accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

– Souhaite moi bonne chance... chuchota-t-elle face à l'entrée de la pièce, juste avant qu'il ne soient séparés.

– Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, Fudge suivi d'un groupe d'ecclésiastiques pénétrèrent dans le salon auquel elle tournait le dos.

– Je dois y aller. Au fait, merci pour le livre. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurait pu tenir une autre nuit à lire la bible qui m'a été livrée avec la chambre. Elle lui sourit puis disparut derrière les battants qui se refermèrent sur elle.

Elle s'assit seule du côté de la table qui faisait face à Xénophilius Lovegood.

– Toutes mes condoléances à nouveau, Amos, commença Fudge.

– Merci Cornelius, répondit ce dernier, en inclinant la tête avec respect.

– Sommes nous tous présents ? Je ne vois pas Potter.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione tandis que son visage esquissait une mine de dégoût.

– Je... euh, représente mon cousin et le royaume de Gryffondor. Il aurait préféré être là en personne, j'en suis sûr, mais une affaire du côté des pics de Gryffondor le rend pour l'heure indisponible.

– Votre cousin ? Vous êtes donc...

– La seconde héritière sur la ligne du trône de Gryffondor, termina-t-elle.

– La sang-de-bourbe des Potters ?

Le seigneur de Serdaigle se montrait très malpoli mais personne ne fit mine d'y prêter attention.

– Oui c'est ça, répondit-elle, son ton assuré prenant sa source dans sa colère montante.

– Et une femme, ajouta Fudge en affichant ostensiblement un air de profond jugement.

– Que vous êtes perspicace ! fit elle les dents serrées en un sourire d'égal mépris.

Elle regretta immédiatement les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il y eut un raclement de gorge quelque part dans l'assemblée et Hermione lutta soudain contre l'envie de s'enfuir.

– Potter nous envoie sa cousine car il est parti dans les pics de Gryffondor ? C'est n'importe quoi. Ne prend-t-il pas au sérieux cette guerre, où a-t-il simplement oublié que son royaume est envahi ?

– Mon cousin à profité du retrait des troupes de nos terres pour aller chercher des renforts parmi les résistants appartenant à Gryffondor. Il prend bien évidemment tout cela très au sérieux et nous avons jugé qu'en tant qu'héritière et ayant déjà fait la liaison avec le royaume de Serdaigle, j'étais tout à fait dans la capacité de représenter notre royaume.

– Ce qui l'en reste, renchérit le Cardinal.

– Ce qu'il en reste, conclut Hermione avec défi.

– Miss Granger a le soutient de nombreux espions dans les rangs de Jedusor et ne vient pas les mains vides, expliqua Xenophilius.

– J'ai moi-même rencontré l'un de ces... mercenaires. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'une grande aide. Ce sont des Serpentards, rien ne prouve qu'ils n'ont pas basculé du côté des Mangemorts eux aussi et qu'ils ne délivrent pas de fausses informations ?

– De fausses informations ? Nous avons des hommes qui risque leurs vies pour nous rapporter ces informations cruciales en ces temps de guerre ! Nous avons, grâce à ces informations, réussi à faire évacuer une dizaine de villages avant l'arrivée de l'armée de Jédusor.

– Vous n'avez manifestement pas évité la mort de Cédric, piqua Fudge.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était abasourdie par l'aveuglement et la mesquinerie de l'ecclésiastique. Il était clair que le cardinal refusait de voir la vérité. Il était s'attachait à dévaloriser l'avis et le jugement d'Hermione. Peut-être parce que c'était une femme, peut-être également cherchait-il à aller contre Gryffondor...

– Le prince est mort en défendant son pays d'une attaque prédite par vos espions, personne n'aurait pu prévoir cela, intervint Xenophilius en posant une main sur le bras d'Amos, visiblement chamboulé par le tour qu'avait pris la discussion.

– Ne soyez pas stupide Cornelius, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, on ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de prévoir l'avenir. Pas même à Dieu.

– Oui, Cédric est mort en héros en défendant son peuple, souffla Diggory.

– Je ne fait qu'émettre des doutes sur une alliance avec le Prince d'un royaume battu et sous occupation. Son alliance avec ces Serpentards dont nous ne connaissons rien me paraît une grave erreur et lui-même n'a pas daigné se joindre à nous pour défendre sa voix !

– Nous avons bien compris où vous vouliez en venir Cornelius, coupa à nouveau Xenophilius.

– Bien, dit le cardinal, visiblement vexé de ne pas trouver de soutien du côté de l'autorité de Serdaigle.

– Je vous en conjure, vous pouvez avoir confiance en mes espions et en mon cousin. Nous avons besoin de faire front commun tous les trois contre Jedusor. J'ai vu les dégâts infligés à vos terres en me rendant jusqu'ici. Le seigneur des Mangemorts est déjà aux portes de Poufsouffle. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux lors de la défaite de Gryffondor.

Lovegood la regarda d'un air compatissant puis prit la parole en s'adressant à tous :

– J'ai toute confiance en vos dires Miss Granger, seulement voilà : avec la mort du prince Diggory, je n'ai plus de lien avec Poufsouffle, n'y vois là aucune offense Amos. Jedusor n'a ni bateau, ni marins pour susceptibles de mettre en danger mon royaume. Une agression de sa part sur mes terres semble bien improbable. Les guerres coûtent cher et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir mettre mon pays en péril en prenant part à une guerre qui ne le concerne pas véritablement.

– Vous aviez pourtant assuré que votre armée suivrait la mienne pour contrer l'avancée de Jedusor, réagit Hermione qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

Le Roi de Serdaigle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir se tenir derrière Fudge.

– Je l'ai dit... Il se retourna vers les moines qui se tenait en retrait et prenaient en note tout ce qui se disait. Il posa sa main sur l'un deux, celui-ci ne leva pas la tête et continua d'écrire.

– Mais de véritables alliances... des fillançailles m'avaient été promises.

– Je... Hermione se trouvait prise de court.

– Ma décision est prise. Je suis venu par respect pour l'ancien fiancé de ma fille et pour mon viel ami. Je resterai quelques jours pour complaire au deuil de ma fille, si ça ne te dérange pas Amos ?

– Reste aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites Xenophilus... répondit l'intéressé, qui semblait maintenant complètement ailleurs.

– Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à discuter, dit Fudge.

– Nous resterons vos alliés... commença Amos en se tournant vers Hermione.

– Nous verrons, coupa Fudge. Demain.

– Bien.

Xenophilius tapota l'épaule du moine, fit le tour de la pièce et sortit suivit par le nouveau Haut-Cardinal. Amos se dirigea lentement vers la porte sans oser adresser une regard à Hermione avant de sortir discrètement.

Hermione elle ne se sentait pas capable de se lever. Les moines s'affairaient à ranger leurs plumes et leurs rouleaux. Elle comptait attendre qu'ils soient tous partis, peut-être qu'elle se permettrait de pleurer un peu et qu'elle trouverait ensuite la force de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour fondre en larme. Avait-elle tout ruiné ou était-ce perdu d'avance ? Le Cardinal Fudge n'avait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle mais ce qui l'avait achevée c'était le revirement de Serdaigle. Elle gardait le regard perdu devant elle et retenait de toutes ses forces les larmes qui se pressaient pour couler sur ses joues. L'un des moines renversa un pot d'encre et détourna l'attention d'Hermione vers lui. Le brusque mouvement de sa tête libéra une larme et sa vue s'éclaircit l'espace d'un instant, juste au moment où le religieux replaçait sur sa tête la capuche qui avait glissé à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se redressa et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elle était presque sûre que... Mais non, elle devait être folle. Elle était en détresse et aurait trouvé n'importe quoi pour se rassurer. Pourtant, le doute qui s'était formé dans son esprit à ce moment refusait de disparaître.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle sécha les larmes sur son visage et remonta le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre, de peur d'éclater en sanglot à la vue de tous. En réalité, l'envie de pleurer s'était évaporée lorsqu'elle atteignit le seuil de sa chambre. Son regard tomba sur le livre. Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle pourrait s'occuper l'esprit ce soir.

Quand on vint la chercher pour le dîner, elle pensa se faire porter pâle mais repensa a Ron qui serait sans doute seul et n'apprendrait que par des bruits de couloir ce qui c'était passé. Ainsi elle se força à sourire et promis de descendre dans un quart d'heure. Elle se rinça le visage, se changea et descendit dîner.

à table pourtant elle ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire la situation à Ron qui était apparemment déjà au courant de la situation. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et il ne lui posa aucune question. Ils mangèrent en silence. De l'autre coté de la salle à manger, Xenophilus Lovegood et sa fille badinaient normalement avec Amos Diggory. Comment pouvaient-ils entretenir la discussion aussi simplement après avoir admis qu'ils préféraient les abandonner au sort que leur réservait Jedusor. Elle balada le dernier morceau de carotte dans son assiette.

– Hermione.

– Hum... répondit-elle perdue dans ses pensées, à revivre cette horrible réunion. Qu'allait-elle dire à Harry ? Qu'ils se retrouvaient en définitive seuls face à Jedusor ? Que c'était probablement de sa faute...

– Pour le livre...

– Oui merci, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en avais besoin aujourd'hui.

– Ah... tant mieux. Enfin le truc c'est que je n'ai pas fait demander de livre pour toi. ça ne viens pas de moi.

– Pas de toi ?

– Non... Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il. Si tu me l'avais demandé je serais aller le chercher pour toi évidemment...

– Tu n'as pas demandé aux femmes de chambres de m'apporter ce livre ?

– C'est ce que je te dis. C'est sûrement Xenophilius, non ? Ne m'as-tu pas raconté que vous aviez parler de livres quand tu étais à Serdaigle ?

– Xenophilius n'aurait pas pu... et parler de livres à Serdaigle c'est...

Elle redressa tout à coup la tête vers le groupe de moines qui suivait Fudge comme son ombre. Ce dernier l'aperçut et lui adressa un nouveau regard dégoûté. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de sa présence. Tous les moines présents à la réunion étaient là. Certains parlaient avec d'autres moines, d'autres, plus discrets, mangeaient leur repas en silence. Un seul ne mangeait pas et avait sa capuche si profondément enfoncée sur sa tête qu'on ne voyait pas son visage.

– Impossible, murmura-t-elle.

– De quoi ? demanda Ron mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se levait pour quitter la pièce.


End file.
